Rebecca Anderson
by Gleek.Forever.Klainer
Summary: Blaine Anderson was a happily married man with a beautiful daughter. He came to a sudden realization and his entire life got turned upside down. Will his current understudy help him through his busy life?
1. Prologue

_A/N: My people how is it going? I'M BACK! I haven't been gone all that long though. Been busy with classes and everything so not a lot of time to write. Fortunately I was able to come up with this little story for you all. I hope you enjoy it._

_**Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN ANYTHING! Glee and the characters belong to Fox and Ryan Murphy. Although, I would like to take them away as punishment for the emotional torture Ryan has put us through. That's the only way he'll learn.**_

"You are a self-centered, ignorant asshole, Blaine Anderson!" Veronica yelled at her husband.

"I really don't understand why you are so pissed off." Blaine told her calmly.

"Really? You don't understand?" She snapped.

"You had to know this was coming." Blaine chuckled.

"No, Blaine, I didn't. We have a daughter together."

"Who's sleeping and your yelling is going to wake her up."

"I wouldn't have to yell if you'd come to your senses. Or at least own up to the fact that all you want is out of this marriage." Veronica told him. "Just tell me the truth."

Blaine paused. He was telling her the truth. He wanted out of the marriage and he did love her, but he was undeniably gay. "I AM!" Blaine yelled. Blaine didn't normally yell at his wife. He had too much respect for her.

"Blaine Devon Anderson, wouldn't a wife know if her husband were gay?" She asked him taking a few steps forward.

"Not necessarily." Blaine snapped. "I spent 27 years telling people I was straight!" He shouted. Blaine took a couple of deep breaths and paced the room slowly. He didn't know what to say to his wife to make her understand what he was going through. He had finally gotten to the point in his life where he felt comfortable to share who he really is. Even if it was after a marriage and child. He stopped in front of his now sobbing wife. "Veronica, I love you. Truly, I do, but I'm not _in_ love with you. And before you say anything, I know that's a horrible cliché and that it's a stupid break-up line, but—"

"Goodbye, Blaine." She cut him off. Blaine watched as Veronica packed her things quickly and left the apartment.

Blaine ran down the hallway towards her. "What about, Rebecca?"

"I don't want anything to remind me of you." She said and closed the elevator doors.

Blaine stood staring at the elevator doors in complete shock. Had his wife really just walked out on their daughter? He knew his marriage was over, but he never thought Rebecca might not get a chance to really know her mother. The child was only two years old. This was going to be difficult for Blaine to handle on his own.

Blaine walked back to his apartment and looked around. He started to take down all of the family pictures. If Veronica didn't want to be in Rebecca's life then he didn't want his child to have any reminders on her. It was just the two of them from now on.

After Blaine was done clearing the house of his wife he walked into Rebecca's bedroom. He just sat in the rocking chair across from his daughters crib and watched her. He felt tears coming to his eyes knowing that she will never have a mother.

**You have to keep reading to find out what happens to Blaine and Rebecca Anderson and if there is a certain man that unexpectedly walks into his life. Singing and dancing.**

**-Taylor**


	2. The Understudy

_A/N: Okay the title for this might not make sense right now, but I promise it will. Obviously it's the name of Blaine's daughter, but why her name is the title will become clearer as time goes on. So I hope that you enjoyed the prologue or were curious enough to continue to reading the rest. Since this is the first official chapter I really don't have a lot to say beforehand so just keep reading and I hope you guys like this one._

_**Disclaimer: Again, I don't own anything in this. **_

Blaine woke up to his, now five year-old daughter, jumping on his bed. "Daddy! Wake up! It's time for school!" She yelled as she kept bouncing up and down, occasionally stepping on her father.

"Five more minutes, child." Blaine groaned into the pillow.

"Daddy!" She urged shaking Blaine's shoulder.

"Daddy is asking for five more minutes of sleep, please." He said rolling over.

"No!" She exclaimed and started jumping again.

Blaine suddenly heard a loud thump and jumped from his bed to find Rebecca lying on the floor rubbing her head.

"No more monkeys jumping on the bed." He laughed as he picked her up.

"That hurt." She mumbled into Blaine's shoulder.

"Well, now you've learned to not jump on daddy's bed and wake him up." Blaine said bouncing her up and down slightly.

Rebecca leaned back and looked at her father before she buried her face into his neck. "Waffles?"

"Wait, I have to make _you _breakfast after you woke _me_ up?" Blaine asked setting the child on the ground in the kitchen. Rebecca nodded her head with a large smile on her face. "I don't see how that's fair, but alright."

Blaine quickly made breakfast and got the two of them around before heading out the door to take the child to school.

"This is gonna be so fun!" Becca yelled jumping up and down holding her father's hand.

They reached the school steps and Rebecca looked terrified. "What just happened? You were so excited?" Blaine asked kneeling down to look his daughter in the eye. "What's up, baby sweet?"

"Can I go to Broadway with you?" She asked him looking at the ground.

"You have to go to school." Blaine told her readjusting her backpack. "You are gonna make lots of friends and have a ton of fun. You won't even miss me." He stood back up and headed up the stairs and into the school.

Rebecca saw all of the other children laughing with one another and clung tighter to her father. After her mother left Blaine was all she had and they two of them rarely spent time apart. All summer Rebecca had been going with Blaine to his rehearsals and falling asleep in the back of the theatre. Blaine loved having his little girl around all the time, but he knew that she needed to go to school. It was time.

They walked into this large classroom with photos of animals all over the walls. There was a number line that stretched around the entire room. There was a small tent set up in the back for reading time when two students could go inside and read their books.

There were five rows of four desks lined up in the center of the room. Parents were speaking to each other and introducing their children when Blaine and Rebecca walked in.

A woman walked over to the pair standing just inside the doorway. "Hello, I'm Ms. Jenison. Welcome to kindergarten." She said bending over to say hello to Rebecca.

Becca hugged her father's leg not wanting to let go. "She's a little shy." Blaine said prying his daughter off of him. "This is Rebecca Anderson." He said spinning her around so Ms. Jenison could see her face.

"It's nice to meet you, Rebecca." She said. "You must be dad?"

"One and only. Blaine." He said shaking the woman's hand.

Ms. Jenison bent back over to be level with Rebecca again. "Did you ask dad to stay for parent time?" She asked.

Rebecca looked up at Blaine hopeful and he could tell she wasn't doing well. Blaine got down on his knees like he always does before talking to her. "I wish I would, Bec. I have to get to rehearsals. You know Ivan. But I will be here as soon as the day is over to take you to rehearsal with me." He told her. Rebecca flung her arms around Blaine's neck and hid her face in his neck. "You will be fine." He said to her patting her back. "I will be back in five hours." He pushed her away and looked her in the eye. "I love you."

"Love you too, daddy."

"Rebecca, why don't you go find your seat." Mrs. Jenison motioned for the girl to go find the desk with her name on it. "She's cute. You obviously spend a lot of time together."

"Every single day for the last three years." Blaine chuckled. "She sleeps in the back of the Gershwin during my rehearsals."

"You're _Blaine Anderson_. I loved you in 'Hairspray'." Ms. Jenison said to him.

"Wow, that was a while ago, but thank you." Blaine laughed. "I've got to get going. It was nice meeting you." Blaine said to the woman.

"You as well, Mr. Anderson." Ms. Jenison said to him.

Blaine quickly left the school and hailed a cab to take him to the Gershwin theatre. As he walked into the back of the theatre he saw his new understudy on the stage taking direction from Ivan, the director. The man stood on stage with the script in his hand and his hair perfectly coiffed. He had a tight black wife beater and a part of black sweatpants on. He looked amazing. Blaine caught a glimpse of the man's beautiful blue eyes all the way in the back of the theatre. Blaine took a seat in the back of the theatre not letting anyone know he had finally showed up for rehearsal.

"I know that your range is large. I want this in the lower register." Ivan told Kurt.

"Alright. No high notes." Kurt chuckled. "I can do that."

"Great. Take the first number from the top. Suzie, ready with the music?" He yelled to the older woman in charge of the music for the show. She nodded to Ivan and had the small selection of the pit orchestra start playing the opening number to let Kurt run the number.

Kurt took the song and belted out every note with confidence. He stood on the stage like he had never been off the stage before in his life. Blaine sat in the back in awe of this man. "He's beautiful." Blaine whispered to himself.

Kurt finished the song and stood in the center of the stage. As Ivan looked over his notes he took during Kurt's rehearsal. Blaine stood up and started clapping. Kurt looked up and saw this strange man standing in the back of the theatre that clearly enjoyed his performance. Blaine came rushing up the isle and up onto the stage. "That was amazing." Blaine said walking up to Kurt.

"Blaine, you decided to grace us with your presence." Ivan commented on Blaine showing up.

"Sorry, had some personal stuff to deal with." He told Ivan. Blaine turned to Kurt. "You are really good." He told him.

"Thank you. I'm a huge fan." Kurt told him his face bright red with a blush.

"Blaine, why were you late?" Ivan asked him.

"I had to drop my kid off at school. It was her first day. Notice that she isn't here." Blaine said motioning around the theatre. "I'm sorry. She was nervous and wouldn't let go." Blaine explained.

"Fine, don't make a habit of it."

"I won't." Blaine agreed.

"I'm gonna let Kurt run this first scene all the way from the opening number to the end. Then Blaine you will go." Ivan said and Blaine went backstage to watch as Kurt blew him away.

Blaine was so impressed at how amazing Kurt really was. His voice was flawless and his acting was superb. Blaine didn't understand why he wasn't staring in his own show.

After Kurt was finished Blaine took his place for the first scene as Kurt went to chat with one of the company members, Sydney, backstage. "He's so cute."

"Tell me about it." Sydney said. "Just wish he was on my team." She said and walked away.

Kurt quickly followed after her. "What? Blaine is gay? No, he's got a kid." Kurt said.

"Rumor has it that he divorced his wife because of it. Don't tell anyone I said anything. I don't think he's ready to tell the world." Sydney said. "But by the way he was looking at you and how impressed he was by your performance. He might have a little crush." She winked at Kurt and walked into the woman's dressing room.

"Calm down, Kurt. She could be lying." He said to himself as he was walking back to the stage.

"Kurt!" He heard Blaine yell from the right wing. "Since you're my understudy I kind of want to get to know you. I do it will all my understudies. Maybe you'd like to go and get a drink on Saturday?" He asked timidly. Blaine was undoubtedly crushing on Kurt.

"You go get drinks with all your understudies?" Kurt asked not believing what he was saying after the conversation he had just had with Sydney.

"Not drinks every time, but we go out and have a boy's day. Sort of." Blaine was beginning to panic. "I took one to a Yankee's game. You just didn't seem like the baseball type." He told him.

"You're right. Drinks sound great, Blaine. When and where?" Kurt asked.

"Nitecap on Rivington? Saturday at ten?" Blaine asked.

"I can't—"

"My treat." Blaine interrupted him knowing what he was going to say. "I'm not taking 'no' for an answer, Kurt. If you do I'll pick another upscale bar and drag you there by your perfectly coiffed hair." Blaine immediately realized what he had said and turned a bright shade of red. _'Fuck, he knows you like him now. Good job, Anderson.'_ Blaine thought to himself.

Kurt only laughed at Blaine's sudden embarrassment. "If you insist. I will meet you there on Saturday."

"Great." Blaine said excitedly. "I mean, that's great. Can't want to get to know you a little better. I normally will take the understudy to some sports game, but I can tell that's just not you. It's not really me either. I'd rather spend time sipping wine and drinking cocktails than not understanding some random football or baseball game." Blaine paused. "I'm rambling." He chuckled and bowed his head.

"A little." Kurt laughed then noticed Blaine's bush again. "It's okay."

Blaine finally looked up at him. "I'll have to get a babysitter. Normally I'll bring Bec along, but I can't take her to a bar." Blaine chuckled.

"I'll do it." Sydney said walking up to the two men. "I love that kid." She continued.

"Really? I'll probably leave the house around 9:30, so it'll just be making sure she doesn't get kidnapped in the middle of the night." Blaine laughed.

"I'll keep an eye on her." Sydney said touching Blaine's arm. She knew just how much Rebecca meant to Blaine. She knew the story of how Veronica ran off because of his sexuality.

"Then we're set!" Blaine clapped his hands together in Kurt's direction. "Saturday at 10 at Nitecap. And drinks are on me." Blaine said with a huge smile on his face.

Kurt went the rest of rehearsal planning out the perfect outfit to wear to Nitecap that weekend, in his head. He needed to make sure he looked his absolute best. This may not have been a date, but it was something. And if Blaine was gay and crushing on him, like Sydney said, then he had to look perfect because it could turn into a date.

Blaine was distracted throughout the rest of his rehearsal. He kept thinking about how amazing and beautiful Kurt was. He kept getting quick glimpses of Kurt in the wings. His blue eyes captivated Blaine. He wanted to stare into them all night.

"Alright, Blaine, you can go get your kid. Kurt! Let's go!" Ivan yelled from the floor. Kurt walked out onto the stage before Blaine had made his way backstage.

"Off to get the little one. See you guys tomorrow." Blaine said walking backstage. He quickly turned around to Kurt. "Oh, I know you don't have to be here tomorrow, but it'd be really great if you came." Blaine said obviously flirting. "I mean so you can learn the show better and maybe have me fired for being interior. And I'm rambling again."

"It's cute." Kurt told him finally deciding that it was okay to flirt with Blaine. "I'll see if I can free up my busy schedule." Kurt chuckled.

"You two, tell each other they're cute and move along!" Ivan yelled.

Both men blushed and quickly turned away.

Blaine raced to the school to pick up Becca after her first day. He was hoping that she had a good day and didn't miss him too much. That she got along with the other kids, but part of him never wanted to bring her back again. He hated not having her at rehearsals cheering for him. At least Kurt applauded when he messed up.

He got there and Rebecca was playing with another little girl. He was expecting her to come jumping into his arms, but she didn't even notice his presence. "Bec?" he said to get her attention.

Rebecca quickly turned around at the sound of her dad's voice. "Daddy!" She said running over to hug him. "Today was so much fun." She told him.

"That's great." Blaine said enthusiastically. "You ready to go home?"

"Not rehearsal?" She asked him sounding very sad.

"No, I managed to get out so we could have the rest of the day." Blaine explained to the child.

"Okay." The girl said to him she quickly got her backpack and the two of them left the school.

"Did you have a good day?" Blaine asked her.

"Yes, Ms. Jenison is really nice. I met a girl named, Beth, and she's really nice too. We played and read books. It was so fun." Rebecca said jumping up and down while holding Blaine's hand.

"Glad you had fun." Blaine smiled picking her up off the ground.

Blaine grabbed a cab and they drove back to his apartment. "What about rehearsal?" She asked him once they got inside.

"It was fine. I was late and got yelled at." He said and poked Rebecca until she was laughing and trying to run away from him.

Blaine chased her through the apartment and, eventually, he caught her and picked her up and started tickling her. "Daddy! Let me go!" She squealed with laughter.

"Never!" He shouted as he dropped down on the living room couch. "I've got you and I'm never letting you go." Blaine said as Rebecca buried her face into the couch cushions.

"Daddy!" She yelled.

"Say it!"

"No!" She yelled back to him.

"Say it or I'm not letting you go and I'm gonna tickle you forever." Blaine said continuing to tease his daughter.

"Fine! I have the best and more talented daddy in the whole world." Blaine let go of her and relaxed into the couch. "You're so silly, daddy." Rebecca said sitting up and sitting next to her father.

"What do you want for dinner?" He asked her standing up from the couch.

"Sadri's!" She screamed jumping up from the couch.

"You want to go out?" Blaine asked his daughter. "I was out all day."

"Me too, but we always go out on Monday."

Blaine and Rebecca went out for dinner at Sardi's. They sat across from each other. Rebecca sucked down a large glass of chocolate milk while Blaine laughed. About half way through dinner Blaine caught the glimpse of an attractive man in the corner of his eye. It was the perfectly coiffed hair that made him initially turn his head to get a better look at the man. As soon as he turned his head he noticed it was Kurt.

Blaine gave a small wave then quickly regretted it and went back to concentrating on his daughter.

Kurt looked over and saw Blaine sitting at a table with a little girl. _'Must be his daughter.'_ Kurt thought to himself. _'That's so cute. Daddy-daughter date night. I should go over and say 'hi'. No, he's with his kid. But I'm not a crazed fan, I'm a friend?'_ Kurt wanted to go over and say 'hello' but thought it might be inappropriate. So he decided to just stay put. He was out with his parents visiting from Ohio anyways.

"Kurt, you have been distracted all night. What do you keep looking at?" Carole asked him about halfway through dinner.

Kurt snapped back to reality quickly once he realized that he hadn't spoken in several minutes because he was staring at Blaine across the room.

"Boy troubles?" Burt asked him.

"No, well, kind of. I'm not sure. I met the lead of the show I'm the understudy in today and he's really cute." Kurt explained. "He's also sitting over there with his daughter." Kurt pointed slightly towards Blaine, who was laughing with Rebecca.

"Bad idea." Burt told him. "Let it go, Kurt."

"He's gay, dad. He was flirting with me all through rehearsals today. Even asked to go out for drinks on Saturday." Kurt told them. "I don't know it it's a date or what."

"How did he ask?" Carole asked him.

"He said he wanted to get to know me better, but he does it with every understudy he's had. But he never takes them out for drinks in a fancy bar. Then he was flirting. I'm just a little confused by it all. And I don't know when his marriage ended or if he's been in a committed relationship with a man before." Kurt rambled on.

"Best thing to do is ask on Saturday." Carole told him. "He wanted to get to know you better and I can tell you want to do the same. No harm in asking those questions."

"You're right." Kurt sighed and looked over at Blaine again.

The next day Kurt walked into rehearsal just before Blaine. "Have fun last night?" Blaine asked from behind.

Kurt quickly turned around. "What?"

"At Sardi's?" Blaine continued. "Date?"

"How did you? Um, no, my parents are in town." Kurt noticed Blaine sigh with relief. "How did you know I was there?"

"I saw you when you walked in." Blaine admitted shyly. He didn't want Kurt to know that he had been staring at him all night. "I waved like a three year-old and yeah." Blaine started to blush.

"It's cute." Kurt said as if he was talking to a child. "You're daughter is beautiful."

"So you _did_ see me?" Blaine laughed.

"Well, when a guy is waving his arm like a maniac it's hard not to notice." Kurt laughed.

"It was a slight wave. Barely noticeable." Blaine rebutted.

"How old is your daughter?" Kurt asked him.

"Five. She's the love of my life. I wish things were different, but not much I can do."

"Blaine! Kurt!" Ivan yelled trying to get the entire company on the stage for rehearsal.

Both men ran to the stage and saw a fuming Ivan standing all the way down stage. His face had turned the same color of Kurt's red practice shirt. Someone had done something and he was not happy. Blaine knew that he had been late and wasn't as focused the last couple of days, but he didn't think it was a matter to get Ivan this worked up.

"The producers have been watching rehearsals and analyzing everything going on. Apparently, our star's lack of punctuality is a problem for them." Everyone's eyes went to Blaine.

"I've been late once. Yesterday. I didn't leave before you told me I could. I work my ass off to make this show as perfect as it could possibly be." Blaine went off. He was upset that he was going to end up losing his job because he had to take his daughter school each morning. Wasn't being a single father worth anything anymore?

"I understand that, Blaine. Honestly, if you're late I just work with Kurt and don't really think twice. Of course, it would be better if you showed up on time."

"It was once and it will never happen again." Blaine said again.

"Calm down. You're not losing your job; however, we are going to make changes. One, Blaine we all love your kid, but she can't be wondering around when the producers are here. Two, we will do company focused scenes that do not include Blaine slash Kurt until noon to ensure Blaine isn't late. Three, I know we're very laid back, but Clayton, the producer from hell, is an uptight prick with a stick up his ass and while he is here everything is done by Broadway standards nothing less. Got it?" Ivan finished. The company murmured various words of agreement before dispersing from the stage and headed back to finish getting ready for rehearsal.

Blaine walked back to his dressing room fuming mad. He slammed his door just as Kurt slid in. "You okay?" He asked the man pacing back and forth in front of his vanity.

"Okay? No. No, I'm not okay. That fucking Clayton has been a pain in my ass since I got this damn part. He didn't think I looked right. I'm short and have curly ass hair and he was pissed. I wasn't _his_ vision. Luckily, Ivan didn't give a rat's ass what he thought." Blaine burst. "He has been looking for an excuse to get me out of here since day one. He just can't because I'm too damn talented."

"And modest." Kurt interjected.

"What?" Blaine shot him a look.

"Sorry. Was trying to lighten the mood by making a joke. Clearly it didn't work." Kurt said sitting down on the couch. "Sit down." Kurt said and patted the spot next to him. Blaine flopped down onto the couch next to Kurt. "I understand. In high school I was in glee club, don't say anything, and the cheerleading couch was relentless at trying to take us down. In the end she won, but that was because of budget cuts. You just have to stand your ground and show him that you are right for the part. Despite being shorter than a hobbit and having extremely curly hair." Kurt told him.

Someone this little speech made him feel so much better. "Thanks." Blaine said resting his head back on the back of the couch. "You know I took this part because of Becca. She is everything and without a show I have no source of income. And God knows her mother won't be a damn help." Blaine said. Kurt just sat there not wanting to press the subject of his ex-wife. "You know in high school when you feel like you're hopelessly in love?" Blaine asked looking over to Kurt.

"Not really, no." Kurt responded looking down at his hands.

"What?" Blaine perked up.

"I've never had that feeling. Ever." Kurt explained to him.

"Are you serious? You've never felt like you're in love?" Blaine asked. He was flabbergasted at Kurt's admission. "That's…"

"Please don't. I know that I'm a man in his late twenties and I should have had all of those amazing feelings, but I haven't." Kurt told him. "Please, do not feel bad for me." Kurt chuckled. "Nothing to feel bad for."

"Well, it's kind of sad." Blaine said. "Not like pathetic, but like upsetting sad. You're what 26? 27? And you've never felt love before?" Kurt only shook his head. "Well, I felt what I thought was love for this girl in high school and let me tell you something it wasn't. Despite the fact that I'm gay." Blaine stopped. "Oh, please don't say anything about that. I don't want a news article headline reading 'Broadway Star Blaine Anderson GAY!' it just isn't the right time. I guess if I started dating a man I wouldn't try to hide it, but I don't want a big announcement or anything."

Kurt felt his heart soar. Blaine was gay. What Sydney had told him was the complete truth. "So what happened?"

"I told her I liked men and she called me a cowardly liar. That if I wanted out of the marriage I should just say so instead of making up a hideous lie. Which I wasn't." Blaine recalled. "Then in the middle of the night she just left. Packed all of her things and left." He said. "That was three years ago. Haven't heard from her sense and I kind of don't want to." Blaine chuckled.

"But I'm sure it would be nice to have someone there to help with Becca?" Kurt asked.

"More than you know." Blaine told him. "Ha, if we're talking about all of this now what are we gonna talk about at Nitecap on Saturday?"

"My life." They both laughed at that.

"You're the first person I've admitted all of this to. Which is funny, I haven't officially come out to anyone yet and I just sat here and told you. I've known you for 48 hours." Blaine said.

"It's sometimes easier to admit to a stranger. At least you're comfortable enough with yourself that you've accepted it." Kurt told him.

"When did you know?" Blaine asked. "Assuming you're…gay."

Kurt laughed. Everyone had always assumed that he was gay. "Oh, I'm gay and I was finally able to accept it about myself when I was a sophomore in high school." Kurt told him.

Blaine was awe struck. There he sat in front of a proud gay man that had been that way for almost ten years and he was still trying to figure out a way to tell his parents. "Impressive. Wish I had known back then." They sat in silence for a few more seconds. "What did your parents think?" He finally asked.

"Well, my mom died when I was eight."

"Kurt, I'm so sorry."

"It's alright. It's been close to 20 years. It still hurts, but I'm okay. But when I came out to my dad all he said was 'I know'. He didn't really care. He didn't look at me any differently. I was still his little boy. His little boy that often wore a woman's sweater, but his little boy. He fights to support me. He stood up for me when I was bullied in school. He is truly the best dad a kid like me could ask for." Kurt told him. "What did your parents say?" Kurt asked.

Blaine hesitated for a moment. It had been three years since his revelation and he still hadn't fully come out to his parents yet. "They, um, they…they don't know." Blaine said instantly looking down at his hands as he felt a blush rushing to his cheeks.

"Really? Blaine, it's been, what three years?" Kurt questioned. "Don't you think it's time you tell them?"

"Nope." Blaine said simply. Just as Kurt opened his mouth to speak Blaine cut in. "Look, they're what you'd call slightly homophobic. And by slightly I think they're part of the movement to ban homosexuality in the United States and world." Blaine explained.

Kurt couldn't help but chuckle at Blaine's words. "I get it." Kurt told him. "We should probably get back out there. Clayton is probably watching over us today and wants everything to be perfect even though we've only been rehearsing for—"

"A day. You've been rehearsing for a day." Blaine finished. "I've been rehearsing for a month. And I'm still not up to standards."

"Stop complaining and come on." Kurt said opening up the door for both of them.

"Just because we had this little heart-to-heart doesn't mean you're getting out of drinks this weekend." Blaine told him as he walked out of his dressing room.

"Wouldn't dream of it." Kurt smirked and followed Blaine to the stage. Yes, he had a massive crush on Blaine Anderson. He was glad that it didn't seem one sided though. And that he had official confirmation that Blaine was gay. Kurt was excited about Saturday. He could sit and talk to Blaine for hours without getting bored.

**So I hope you all liked this. I love the relationship blossoming between our boys. Again, why the title is Blaine's daughter will become clearer. I have this entire thing mapped out in my head. So while I work tirelessly on the rest of this fic you guys should like maybe possibly review? Or favorite? Maybe even follow it? Because well you should. Don't forget to most important thing to recommend if you like it.**

**-Taylor**


	3. Saturday

_I just published yesterday. I'm going to try and keep the chapters a little shorter in this fic so I can update more often and it will be longer. So I hope you guys are enjoying this. I really like this chapter and how everything plays out. I hope you enjoy this one too._

_PS. Thank you already for the reviews and favorites and follows. You guys are totally awesome (StarKid reference) _

_**Disclaimer: I still don't own anything. But again I want to take it away from Ryan until he learns not to mess with our emotions anymore.**_

Kurt woke up to his alarm clock going off on his bedside table. He slowly picked up his head to look at the time. Once he saw it was 7:30 AM on Saturday he groaned and shoved his face back into his pillow. After lying in bed for a few more minutes he decided it was time to drag himself out of bed and go for a run.

He started at his usual point in Central Park. With his headphones in he started to run through the park letting everything around him melt away. He couldn't help but imagine what that night was going to entail. Throughout the week he had been shamelessly flirting with Blaine and he thought Blaine was doing the same. He was really beginning to like him. Kurt had to keep reminding himself that it wasn't technically a date. It was just two guys going out for drinks. At a really nice bar. And he was buying. Kurt didn't even have to buy himself a drink.

Blaine woke up and sat staring at his closet. It was finally Saturday. He had really started to like Kurt. This was the first man that Blaine could actually see dating. But this wasn't a date, was it? Blaine sort of wanted it to be.

"Dad!" Rebecca yelled from the kitchen. "I can't reach the toaster!"

Blaine immediately got up and ran to the kitchen to see his daughter trying to make breakfast. "What on earth are you doing?"

"Saturday morning beckfast." She responded.

"Alright, let me help you out." Blaine said picking up Rebecca and setting her on the counter. "So eggs and toast?" He asked. His only response was Rebecca smiling at him. He loved when she smiled. It made everything that seemed bad in life just go away for a little while. "So you know that Sydney is coming over to watch you tonight while I go out?"

"Yup!" She enthusiastically. "We gonna have a ton of fun. Do each other's hair and watch movies."

"And make sure you're in bed at bedtime." Blaine said matching her sing-song voice. "Especially, because you will be in bed before I leave." He said poking her stomach.

"Daddy!" She whined.

"Becca!" Blaine said mimicking her. They both stared at each other for a moment before Rebecca broke into a smile. "Okay, food's done. Table." He said.

Rebecca hopped off the counter and skipped to the table. "Where you going tonight?" Becca asked.

"Out with a friend." Blaine answered. His mind kept wondering back to Kurt. Kurt; one of the most beautiful people he as ever seen. Yes, he was definitely getting a crush. "He's my understudy so I want to get to know him a little more."

"Is he cute?" Rebecca asked.

Blaine had never explained to Becca why he and her mother had split up. Veronica was never mentioned in the house. And he wasn't going to try and explain being gay to his five year old daughter. He was hoping to just find a man and hope that she realized it on her own. He knew she was only five, but he didn't know when that guy was going to show up. He was hoping that Kurt might become that guy.

Blaine choked a little on his orange juice at her question. "I guess." He replied not wanting to start a full conversation for 9:00 AM.

They finished their breakfast and started to get ready for the day. Blaine kept thinking about what he was going to wear that night to Nitecap. He didn't want to look as though he was trying too hard, but he wanted to wear something to really catch Kurt's eye. He had to look perfect.

Blaine found himself staring into his closet for the second time that day.

Kurt had just gotten back to his apartment from his run. He always felt nice to get away from the world.

Kurt was starting to get a little nervous for tonight. He really wanted to impress Blaine, even though it wasn't a date. He needed to make sure that he didn't do or say anything stupid. It had been a really long time since Kurt was attracted to any man, let alone one that might like him back. But this wasn't a date.

Kurt felt as though he had to keep reminding himself that whatever it was tonight it wasn't a date.

Kurt heard his phone ring and went over to his dresser to answer it. "Hello?" He said.

"Hey, I'm getting into the city tonight." Mercedes said on the other end. "We should go get a drink." She told him.

"I'd love to, but I already made plans. How long are you here for?" He asked her. Mercedes was in the middle of a yearlong tour to promote her newest album.

"I have three shows at Madison Square." She told him. "So about a week. But what are you doing tonight?" She asked him teasing him a little.

"Just going out for drinks with a friend." Kurt responded.

"A male friend? A cute male friend?" Mercedes teased him again.

"Yes. He's the guy I'm understudying for. Blaine Anderson, one of the biggest Broadway names right now. And he's gorgeous." He sighed into the phone.

"So is this a date?" She asked him.

"Unfortunately, no, and I have to keep telling myself that." Kurt told her. "He wants to get to know me, but he's been flirting all week." Kurt said lying back on his bed. "He's so cute, Mercedes." He gushed. "You should hear him sing and watch him dance. And his ass—"

"Kurt, how long has it been?" She asked him through the phone.

"Since what?" Kurt asked.

"You know what." She said. "Since you got any." She explained.

Kurt felt a blush come to his cheeks even though no one was around. "I-I-I I don't know. Like…" Kurt paused having to think about it. "Too long. Almost a year." He realized his eyes going wide.

"Well, keep it in your pants tonight." She chuckled.

"Funny. What time are you getting in?" He asked her.

"Around six."

"We could meet for dinner? I'm not meeting Blaine until 9:30 so." Kurt told her.

"That sounds amazing. I'll order room service and we'll eat in my hotel room." She laughed.

"That sounds like a plan. Can't wait." Kurt said enthusiastically.

"So tell me about this Blaine guy." She said.

"He's funny and talented and smart and handsome and kind and…" Kurt paused. "And a father."

"Wait! Hold up! He's got a kid? Bad idea, Kurt." She told him.

"Why?" Kurt asked not understanding her concern.

"Are you ready to finally get a man in your life and have to share him with his kid?" She asked him.

"I don't know. Depends on if I like his kid." Kurt answered. "Look Mercedes, this isn't even a date and who says after tonight I'll still feel this way? I just want to go out and have a good time."

"Just don't get in too much deeper. I don't want you to get hurt." She told him.

"I'll be fine. I'm a big boy now." Kurt told her.

As their conversation went on Kurt's mind drifted in and out. He kept pulling clothes from his closet to see what was going to work that night for whatever it was he was going on. Despite what Mercedes told him he wanted this to turn into a date.

It was finally time for Blaine to leave his apartment and head to the bar to meet Kurt. He couldn't help but feel extremely nervous. He walked past Sydney sitting on the couch watching TV and out the door. As soon as he got into the elevator his heart began to race. He didn't realize how nervous he was going to be. This was the first time he had ever gone out with another man, but it wasn't a date.

Blaine hailed a cab from outside his apartment and headed towards the bar on the lower east side. As he got closer he could feel his stomach starting to flip. Why was he nervous about meeting with Kurt? They had been together all week at rehearsals and he never once felt this way. Maybe it was because this was the first time he was going to be with Kurt outside of rehearsals; alone. That was it. This was the first time he was going to be completely alone with Kurt, without their coworkers, and he was nervous. He didn't want to scare him away, but he didn't want to try and move really fast and try to plunge into a relationship that neither of them were ready for.

Blaine slowly walked into the bar and took a quick look around. He found Kurt sitting at a small table. Kurt was beginning to think he had been stood up then he saw Blaine's smile. A smile that could be seen for miles. Kurt was dressed in black pants and a light blue button down shirt that made his eyes look even bluer than they did during rehearsal with a black vest buttoned down the front. Blaine was in a pair of black slacks and a simple maroon button down shirt with the first three buttons undone.

"Hey." Blaine said as he walked up to Kurt.

They both stood idle for a few moments not entire sure what to do. "You look great." Kurt finally said. _'Dumbass.'_ He thought to himself.

"You do too. So you already get something to drink?" Blaine asked.

"No, you said you were paying. I was waiting." Kurt smiled.

Blaine sighed glad that they were getting passed the initial awkwardness of the night. "Alright, I will go get some drinks and we will get buzzed and will be able to get passed awkward." Blaine smiled and walked away.

Kurt watched as Blaine walked to the bar. His ass looked amazing in those pants. He didn't get to see just how perfect it was while Blaine was wearing those baggy sweatpants at rehearsals. He liked Blaine in actual pants. He liked Blaine in nice clothes. He liked Blaine.

As Blaine leaned against the bar he watched Kurt. _'God, he's gorgeous.'_ He said to himself. He kept looking him up and down. His hair was the perfect shade of chestnut brown, he had ever seen and his eyes were the color of the sky. He was built and tall. Not that much taller than Blaine, but enough that Blaine would have to stand on his tip toes to kiss him. Why was he thinking about kissing Kurt? Blaine grabbed their drinks and walked back over to Kurt and sat down.

"So…" Kurt said drawing out the word.

"So. Where are you from?" Blaine asked trying his hardest to make the awkwardness of the evening go away.

"Ohio." Kurt said simply. "You?"

"Here. Grew up in Queens." Blaine told him. "I thought moving to Manhattan would get me away from my parents. Wrong!" Blaine laughed. Kurt liked Blaine's laugh. It was cute. "They moved to the upper east side shortly after I moved to the upper east side."

"And they still don't know you're gay?" Kurt asked slightly amused.

"I said I live near them not that I talk to them." Blaine said taking a sip of his drink. "Where in Ohio?"

"Lima. It's about two hours north of Columbus. A small hick town that frowned upon anyone who was different." Kurt said looking sadly into his drink.

"Like you?" Blaine asked hoping he wasn't over stepping his boundaries.

"Exactly." Kurt said putting a smile back on his face and looking back up at Blaine. "I was a flamboyant gay teenager. They didn't like that. I was bullied and…it was bad."

"I'm sorry." Blaine said.

"Nothing to be sorry about. You're not the one who did it to me." Kurt told him. "It was the football team."

"Classic." Blaine chuckled.

"Right out of a bad movie." Kurt joined in Blaine's laughter. "I was pushed into lockers, called _those_ words, and even had my first kiss because of it." Kurt told him.

"Wait, rewind. You had your first kiss because of bullies?" Blaine asked very confused.

"Yeah, I confronted one and he kissed me. I hear that he's happily married with a little boy in Chicago now." Kurt said like it was nothing.

"That's awful. No one should have a first kiss stolen from them." Blaine said resting his hand on Kurt's without thinking about it.

"No, big deal. I had a real first kiss several months later. Not that it was any better, but at least I was dating the guy." Kurt said with a slight chuckle signalizing how uncomfortable he was with the current conversation.

"Okay, ask me anything." Blaine said perking up trying to change the subject.

"Um…" Kurt thought for a moment. He had a million questions that he wanted to ask. "What you ever been with a man?" He settled on.

Blaine did a spit take after hearing Kurt's question. "Um, no. After my marriage ended I spent all my time making sure Rebecca was happy and healthy. I haven't had time to really date. I get the occasional offer by both genders, but I'm also a Broadway star so those people could just be insane fans." Kurt let out a hard laugh at Blaine's words. "I mean I've met guys places that I think are attractive, but nothing that I felt like leaving my kid."

Kurt felt a blush come to his cheeks. Blaine clearly hadn't left his kid by herself with a babysitter since before his marriage ended and Kurt was the first guy that Blaine had actually taken an interest to. "Really?" Kurt asked.

"Yeah, well until now." Blaine said with a smile. _'FUCK! Blaine Anderson, what have you done? Now he clearly knows you have a massive fucking crush on him.'_ Blaine thought to himself. He looked over at Kurt. He didn't seem to mind. He was smiling actually. Maybe Kurt was perfectly okay with Blaine, a man who had never been with another man, having a huge crush on him. "I'm still figuring stuff out, I guess." Blaine said with a small smile on his face.

"Your turn." Kurt smiled. He liked this little question and answer game they were playing.

"Okay, when did you move out here?" Blaine asked.

"Right after high school. I couldn't stand being in Lima, Ohio, any longer than I needed to be." Kurt told him. "I got into NYADA and moved out here. I never looked back." Kurt told him taking another sip of his drink.

"Do you regret it?" Blaine asked timidly.

"I don't like to have regrets. That's why I've never apologized for being myself." Kurt explained. "Do you wish you would have moved somewhere else now that your parents are right there?" Kurt asked him.

Blaine thought for a moment. "No, if I hadn't I might be on Broadway or have Becca or be here." He showed a slight smile. This had become a date. "Okay, how on earth are you not staring in your own show?" Blaine asked him.

"I have a high girlish voice and I don't look like the normal lead male." Kurt chuckled. Blaine could tell that he felt a little self-conscious about this.

"Well, you are insanely talented. Not gonna be shocked when Clayton kicks me to the understudy role and pushes you to the star." Blaine told him. Kurt let out a small chuckle. "Seriously, Kurt, you are incredibly talented. You said you were in glee club? Were you the lead?"

Kurt let out a loud laugh. "Not a chance. There was this girl who insisted she was better than every single person in the world. Granted, she has an incredible voice, but a horrible personality. She came out here to be on Broadway too. Stuff happened and she's back home." Kurt chuckled slightly. "Who's ever thought I'd make it on Broadway before her. Even if it is only the understudy."

"I've got personal issues, you'll get to perform." Blaine laughed.

"Aw, just for me?" Kurt said flirtatiously.

"Of course." Blaine said.

Suddenly their eyes locked on each other. Blaine had a strong urge to lean in and kiss Kurt. He had to force himself to sit back in his chair and not make the entire night awkward. Blaine looked at Kurt's lips as he licked them slowly. They both wanted to kiss each other badly.

Kurt quickly looked away. "So your parents? You said they're—"

"Homophobic." Blaine said cutting Kurt off. "Yeah. That's the main reason that I haven't come out to the public yet. I don't want my parents finding out through the tabloids and I really don't feel like getting a lecture."

"Blaine, you're 27 years old. Have you told Rebecca?" Kurt asked.

"No." Blaine admitted. "Before you say anything hear me out. I don't want to explain why all of sudden daddy doesn't like girls anymore and likes boys now. I figure it would be easier when I start dating someone." Blaine shrugged.

"I'm not judging you. You have to be ready to do this on your own." Kurt told him. "I get it. Trying to tell people you love that you're not what they originally thought you were is a difficult thing." Kurt told him.

"You don't think I'm a coward?" Blaine asked.

"What? No, you're just not ready." Kurt told him.

"You are insanely easy to talk to." Blaine chuckled. "I've never had a real conversation like this with anyone else before."

"I'll take it. Glad I can help you." Kurt could feel himself inching closer and closer to Blaine over the table. Their hands were almost touching in the center of the table. They both wanted to reach out and take the other's hand in their own. They both had clearly had a tough life and even though they had only known each other for less than a week they were finding it very easy to open up to each other about anything.

Before they knew it; it was past midnight and they were walking down the streets together looking up at the lights. "I'll never get tired of seeing all of these city street lights. Lima has nothing like this. The feeling it amazing." Kurt said looking around.

"I bet." Blaine said. He couldn't take his eyes off of Kurt. "My view is pretty amazing too." He said very quietly.

"What?" Kurt asked.

"Oh, nothing." Blaine said never letting his eyes leave Kurt's body. If he hadn't known he was gay before he would have figured it out that night. "Where do you live?" Blaine asked looking down the street for a cab.

"Upper east side." Kurt told him with a smile.

"Awesome. I'll get a cab and drop you off first." Blaine said with a smile.

Blaine was finally able to hail a cab and they both got in and they started for Kurt's apartment building on the upper east side. As soon as they got there they both got out. "Leave the meter running." Blaine said as he climbed out.

"Walking me to my door? What a gentleman." Kurt joked.

"I try." Blaine said with a blush. "Look, Kurt, I had a great time tonight. I've never opened up like that to anyone before. I know that I said this was just a work thing but…" Blaine started. He wanted to tell Kurt that he wanted to count this as a first date and Kurt wanted to hear him say it. "I…I…I'm really glad you're my understudy. I hope we can do this again." Blaine said and took a step closer to Kurt.

"Anytime." Kurt forced out. He was holding his breath just wanting to kiss Blaine, but he knew he couldn't. "I had a great time too. Thanks for the invite."

"I should…I should get home." Blaine said taking a step back. "See you Monday."

"See you Monday." Kurt said as he watched Blaine walk back to the cab.

Kurt walked slowly upstairs to his apartment. As soon as he got into his apartment and sunk down into his couch he pulled out his phone and called Mercedes. "Please. Please. Please answer. Mercedes." He said into the phone as it was ringing.

"Hello?" She answered the phone.

"I'm in too deep. It was one night out together. He is funny and smart and amazing." Kurt gushed.

"Kurt, snap out of it!" Mercedes yelled at him.

"He told me everything. He completely opened up to me. He said I was easy to talk to." Kurt said in a dazed voice. He had the most incredible night with Blaine.

"Kurt, you cannot fall for this guy. You might like him now, but once you get involved you're gonna come in second place to his kid." She told him trying to talk him down from the high he was on after his night with Blaine.

"Mercedes, you can't help who you fall for." Kurt told her. "I'm not saying I'm falling in love with Blaine; I'm just saying that he's a really good guy and I really like him. I think he wanted to kiss me when I got home." Kurt said. "And I wanted to kiss him."

"Stop. If this goes on, Kurt, you might have to leave the show." She told him.

"I don't want to. I swear if anything happens between Blaine and I; I will be sure to be very cautious about the whole kid thing." Kurt told her.

Blaine walked back into his apartment to see Sydney sleeping on the couch with the television still on. He walked in and shut off the TV before gently waking the girl up. "Hey, you don't have to go home. I just wanted to let you know that I'm back." He told her.

"How'd it go?" She asked with a sly grin on her face.

"Great. He's a great person to have around."

"Do you like him?" She asked sitting up allowing Blaine room to sit down on the couch.

"Yeah, he's a great guy." Blaine said.

Sydney rolled her eyes. "I know, Blaine." She accented the word know to show Blaine he didn't have to hide around her. "Do you _like_ him?" She asked again.

"Yeah. He's really amazing. He's so much fun to be around and he's honest and he brings out the honest side of me. I remembered who I was before Veronica tonight. I would never trade those years because without them I wouldn't have Bec, but Kurt just made something in me wake up tonight. In the few hours we were together tonight he almost convinced me to come out to my parents."

"If you start dating they'll find out." Sydney said obviously. "Do you want to start dating him?" She asked and nudged him playfully.

"I'm thinking about asking him out for real next week at rehearsal. Like on Thursday so it's really unexpected." Blaine said with a slight blush coming to his cheeks.

"You are so smitten." Sydney teased him.

"I'm done talking. You can sleep here tonight. I'm off to bed. Bec didn't wake up did she?" He asked before getting up from the couch.

"Nope, she's been sound asleep since you left." Sydney assured him.

"Good that means she wasn't any trouble and I don't have to pay you extra." Blaine said with a smirk.

"On second thought. She was running around with her underwear on her head." Sydney laughed.

"You joke, but it's actually happened before." Blaine said standing up. "I hope you can sleep on this old couch." He said walking away. "Goodnight, Sydney."

"Goodnight, Blaine."

Blaine walked into his bedroom and started to undress when his phone was buzzing.

**1 New Message From Kurt Hummel**

Flashed on his screen. Blaine couldn't help but smile when he saw that Kurt had texted him.

**Kurt Hummel ****12:30 AM**

_Hey. Just wanted to thank you again for tonight. I had a great time. Goodnight._

Blaine read the text over and over again before finally hitting reply.

**Blaine Anderson ****12:32 AM**

_I had a great time too. Thanks for agreeing to go. Goodnight._

Kurt read in his iPhone screen. He could definitely see falling for this Broadway star and nothing Mercedes could say would change his mind.

**I'm on a roll with this fic. So I hope you guys liked the bar scene with the boys. I'm gonna really introduce some other characters in the next chapter and get away from Klaine for a little while, but they will be back. So while I figure that whole thing out you guys should review? Follow? And/or favorite? And make sure to recommend to friends.**

**-Taylor**


	4. The In-Laws

_A/N: I have been on such a roll with this fic. I'm amazing myself even. It's gonna start slowing down I have to write a couple of papers for school, but I'll work my hardest to keep posting regularly. This chapter is a little longer to make up for the delayed posting. Hope you enjoy._

_PS. Thanks for the reviews and all of that stuff. You guys ROCK!_

_**Disclaimer: I do not own anything.**_

* * *

><p>Veronica walked through her apartment in Miami as she heard her phone ring. "Hello?" She said into the phone. "Hello, Meredith, how are you?" She asked.<p>

"I'm wonderful dear. How have you been? Settling into the new place well?" The other woman asked.

"Yeah, it's amazing down here. I'm so happy to be south. The north was always too cold for my taste." She laughed.

Meredith didn't say anything for a moment. "Veronica, why don't you come back?" She asked her.

"What is there for me in New York?" Veronica asked the woman.

"A man, perhaps? I know that you believe what he told you, but I'm sure if he just got one more look at you he'd change his mind." Meredith told her.

Veronica did not want to discuss her ex-husband with his mother. She didn't even like the fact that his parents were paying for her apartment in Miami and all of her moving expenses when she moved every six months. Well, maybe she liked that a little, but discussing Blaine with her was not something she enjoyed or wanted to do. Blaine was out of her life and other than paying her bills she didn't want his family her life anymore as well.

"Meredith, I know what you're trying to do." Veronica called her out. "I don't want to go back to New York. I don't want to see Blaine and I don't want to see Rebecca. They remind me of a life that I let go years ago." She explained as she put the dishes into the dishwasher.

"Yet you continue to talk to me every single day." Meredith pointed out.

"If I'm going to be perfectly honest with you, Meredith, I only answer your calls because you pay my rent." She told her bluntly. "Blaine helps out and our arrangement works for us." She told her.

"What arrangement?" Meredith scolded. "He helps you with expenses and you give him nothing for taking care of your child."

"Rebecca is his child too. I don't want to be a part of that anymore. Blaine was the one that wanted the kid; not me. As soon as I found out I was pregnant I wanted to have the baby and give it up for adoption." She explained. "Blaine somehow convinced me to keep her and I loved her I did. I don't now because I don't know her and I don't want to."

"Veronica!" Meredith shouted from the other end of the call. "She is your daughter."

"Not really. She's just another kid with a single father and a mother that doesn't give a shit."

"I cannot even believe what I'm hearing from you." Meredith was flabbergasted listening to Veronica speak to her on the phone. "A child is a blessing. She is beautiful."

"When's the last time you saw her?" Veronica asked. "I believe it had been almost six months since you had come to visit before I left. Have you seen her since? Or talked to Blaine?" Veronica pressed.

"We are not talking about me."

"See the thing is you don't understand. You're not talking to your kids, plural, and I'm not talking to mine. We're a lot alike, Meredith." Veronica stated very matter-of-fact.

"We are nothing alike. I didn't turn my husband into a faggot." She stated bluntly.

"You do realize that you're talking about your son here, right?" Veronica asked her. "That perfect, flawless son of one that can do no wrong." She said now taunting Meredith. "I'm done with this conversation we have it every time you call. I'm so done with it I might have to go out and get a job in order to pay my own rent." She stated with a smirk on her face.

"You'd never make rent in that apartment getting a job in the field you're qualified for; being a hussy." Meredith stated and hung up the phone.

"Who was that?" A man asked walking out of the bedroom in Veronica's apartment in nothing but a towel.

"My ex-mother-in-law. She's determined to get me back with my ex." Meredith said pressing her body against the man's.

"Did I hear you say you've got a kid in New York?" He asked her.

"I have a biological child in New York. I'm no mother. Haven't seen her in three years. Don't really care for the mother thing." Meredith said untucking the towel around his waist. "Come on. I can think of something a lot more fun we could be doing right now." She said pulling him towards the bedroom.

"That woman infuriates me!" Meredith said slamming the phone back on the receiver.

"Then why do you insist on calling her every other day?" William asked her.

"Because at some point she is going to realize that she is wrong and that she does still love Blaine." Meredith told her husband.

"Meredith, I don't want Blaine to be a cock sucking fag, but that woman is awful." William told her. "She was tolerable when she was married to Blaine, but I don't really care to ever see her again." He stated as he lit his cigar.

"I'm going to call Blaine." Meredith announced as she picked the phone back up.

"Woman you are crazy?" William said standing up and taking the phone from his wife. "He doesn't want to talk to you about Veronica. Hell, he doesn't want to talk to you period. Leave him alone." William told her sternly.

Meredith looked at her husband for a moment. "William, I cannot let my baby boy screw up his life this much." Meredith was beginning to shout at her husband. "I'm calling him."

"Will you shut your fucking mouth and listen to me for one damn second?" Blaine shouted into his phone. "I don't think what I'm asking is that big of a problem. I'm asking you to take a little responsibility!" He yelled.

"She is not my responsibility. You wanted her. I gave her to you." Veronica shouted back to him.

"Veronica, you know that my income isn't exactly steady. I need something that is going to be steady." Blaine explained to her.

"Blaine, we're still technically married." Veronica said to him.

"I've been meaning to talk to you about that." Blaine told her. "We need to finally get this marriage done. I can't still be with you without being with you. I'm moving on with my life and don't need to be explaining to this guy that I'm still married to my former wife." She stated sternly.

"You're dating? A man? Wow, you are a massive fag." Veronica chuckled.

"We've been having these conversations for three years and you can't move on from the word 'fag'? Grow up, Veronica." Blaine said sounding very annoyed. "I just want like 100 dollars a month. That's it."

Veronica laughed on the other end of the phone. "Blaine, I don't even pay my own rent."

"I know, my parents do which means you should have plenty of cash laying around that you can send to your kid." Blaine screamed.

"Not a chance. She's not mine anymore. You wanted her; you take care of her."

"Dammit, Veronica." Blaine yelled. "You are the most self-centered—"

"Wait, are you actually dating a man?" Veronica interrupted.

"Maybe, but that's not what we're talking about." Blaine yelled. "We're talking about _you_ not paying for your child."

"She's _your_ kid, Blaine." Veronica said very matter-of-fact. "I'm done with this conversation." She said and hung up the phone.

"Veronica!" Blaine yelled into the phone. He slammed the phone down on the counter in the kitchen. His phone started to ring again. "Hello?" He answered it with an angry tone.

"Blaine Anderson, that is no way to answer your phone." Meredith said on the other end.

"I really don't feel like talking to you right now, mother." Blaine sighed. He didn't want to talk to her. Meredith only wanted to speak to him to try and convince him that he needed to get back together with Veronica and after an intense conversation with his ex-wife he didn't feel like getting a lecture. "Can I call you back?"

"No, you may not." She snapped at him.

Blaine pulled out his cell phone and shot a quick text to Kurt.

**Blaine Anderson: ****10:43 AM**

_Kill me now. A conversation with the ex and now my mother is lecturing me._

Kurt chuckled at the text.

**Kurt Hummel: ****10:44 AM**

_I thought you didn't talk to either of them?_

**Blaine Anderson: ****10:45 AM**

_I try very hard. They cornered me. Haha. I had to talk to Veronica about child support._

Kurt loved that Blaine thought to text him about his issues with his mother and ex-wife.

"Mother, I—" Blaine was cut off.

"I want you to think very hard about Veronica. She's a nice girl." Meredith gushed to him. "She's pretty and smart."

"She's a whore." Blaine added.

"Blaine Devon Anderson, do not use that language." Meredith scolded him.

"I'm 28 I can speak however the fuck I want." Blaine snapped back.

**Kurt Hummel: ****10:47 AM**

_I'm sorry. Just hang up the phone that's what I do when I don't want to talk to people._

Blaine chuckled. "What is so funny over there that you are laughing?" Meredith asked him.

"A text I just got. Mother, I don't want to have this conversation. I do not want to get back together with Veronica. She's a horrible human being. I'd prefer not to talk to her, but she refuses to pay child support and I need the help." Blaine's temper was about to go off.

**Blaine Anderson:****10:50 AM**

_My mother would come hunt me down. lol_

**Kurt Hummel: ****10:51 AM**

_Tell her you're gay. Maybe that will get her to shut up._

**Blaine Anderson: ****10:52 AM**

_Funny, Hummel. That's so not gonna happen._

Blaine was no longer paying attention to his mother. He was thinking about Kurt.

"Blaine. Blaine." His mother was repeating his name. "Blaine!" She shouted snapping Blaine back into reality.

"What?" Blaine asked sounding very annoyed.

"Are you even listening to me?" She asked him in her mothering tone that Blaine despised.

"Not really." Blaine admitted. "Look I have to get back to my life with your grandchild that you haven't seen in years despite living ten minutes away."

"You could come visit." She countered.

"Yeah, I could also stab myself in the eye. But neither is likely to happen. I'm hanging up now. Goodbye, mother." Blaine didn't even wait for her to say goodbye and just hung up the phone and unplugged it from the wall.

**Blaine Anderson: ****11:00 AM**

_You want to get some coffee?_

**Kurt Hummel: ****11:01 AM**

_Sure. Where?_

"I just don't understand why my mother wants Veronica and me to be together." Blaine ranted to Kurt. "Veronica is a horrible human being. She cares about no one but herself. She won't even send me fifty dollars for Rebecca."

"To be fair you do have sole custody." Kurt said to him.

"Not exactly." Blaine said sipping his coffee. "After she left I was able to contact her. We never legally got divorced. Which means there was no custody agreement. Just she was leaving and I got Becca." He told Kurt.

"Wait, you're still married?" Kurt asked amazed that Blaine hadn't brought this up.

"Technically." Blaine said. "How does it feel dating a married man?" Blaine instantly caught himself. "I'm sorry. I didn't mean that. I didn't mean to _say_ that. We've never like talked about us dating. We went out from drinks once, last night, but neither of us said it was a date. I did kind of ask you out, but I said it was just getting to know each other."

Kurt let Blaine ramble for a minute before butting in. "It's fine, Blaine." He finally said. "I know you didn't mean anything by it. Calm down."

"I was gonna actually ask you out." Blaine mumbled.

"Then do it." Kurt said with a smug look on his face.

"Are you serious? You want me to ask you out right here? I was kind of wanting it to be more spontaneous." Blaine moped.

"Fine. Blaine, would you like to go out for dinner on Friday after rehearsal?" Kurt asked him.

Blaine was taken aback by Kurt's sudden bluntness. "Of course." They both just stared at each other for a few moments. "But back to what I was complaining about. I call Veronica and ask _again_ for just a few dollars to help support Becca, like a mother should. She told me no." Blaine said. "She has to have money just laying around."

"Why do you think that?" Kurt asked.

"My parents pay her rent."

Kurt almost choked on his muffin. "Are you serious?"

"Yup, to keep her quiet about everything." Blaine said. "Of course it's not like the entire world doesn't know about it. It's stupid. Gahh! This entire thing sucks ass." Blaine pounded his fist on the table. "I wish it would all go away."

"You realize you can start that by filing for divorce. Really cut the cord. Then she'll have to pay child support or go to jail." Kurt suggested.

"I don't want to go through the hassle." Blaine sighed. "She's just so…" Blaine trailed off.

"Blaine, I understand that you hate the woman with a passion, but you're gonna have to do it again." Kurt told him. "What if you want to remarry?"

"You're not gonna ask me to marry you are you? I mean we haven't even gone on our real first date yet?"

"You're hilarious." Kurt told him. "No, what I'm saying is. It's gonna be easier the sooner you do it. This also includes coming clean and out to your parents." Kurt said with a stern look.

"Nope, not yet. I want my kid to know first." Blaine said shaking his head.

"Speaking of which." Kurt said looking down at the time on his phone.

"Yeah, I should go pick her up." Blaine said.

"It's alright. My friend is in town and I'm headed to see her perform at Madison Square." Kurt explained stuffing his phone in his pocket.

"You're friends with Mercedes Jones?" Blaine asked enthusiastically. "That is so cool. How do you know her?"

"We went to high school together. We were in glee club together." Kurt told him as if it wasn't a big deal. To Kurt it wasn't, but Blaine was freaking out.

"You should get me tickets." Blaine said batting his long eye lashes.

"You have a kid." Kurt told him.

"I know that. Sydney can watch her while I go and dance to Mercedes Jones live in concert because the person I am currently 'dating' is old friends with her and then I can meet her." Blaine went into full fan boy mode as he thought about meeting one of his favorite artists. "Please, Kurt."

"You go get your kid and I will talk to Mercedes." Kurt finally said.

"Thank you." Blaine said like a fourteen year-old girl.

Kurt walked into Mercedes' hotel room to find her just getting ready to leave for the venue. "Hey, Kurt." She said once she saw him.

"Quite the setup. There are like 50 people in here." He noticed.

"We're just getting ready to leave. Why are you so late?" She asked him.

"I was getting coffee with Blaine. He needed to vent for a little while." Kurt explained looking through all of her clothes hung up neatly.

"You were with him again today?" Mercedes asked. "Kurt—"

"Look, I like him. He likes me. He's got some shit to work through, but it's worth a shot." Kurt told her as they walked through the hotel and to her car to take them to the venue.

"Have you met his kid?" Mercedes asked him.

"No, I'm sure I will after a little while. She's bound to come to rehearsal at some point." Kurt said looking down at his hands.

"Kurt, it's been years since you've had a real crush on a guy. You've dated and I'm assuming you've had sex, but you seem to really like this guy. I don't want you giving all of yourself to him to get heartbroken." Mercedes told him taking his hand in hers. "I love you too much to see that happen."

"Getting hurt is a part of life." Kurt told her as they drove to Madison Square Garden. "I might get hurt. I might not. I'll get through it. But I'll never know if he is who I think he is if I don't try."

"You are so smart." Mercedes said giving him a hug.

"And speaking of Blaine. He's a huge fan and wants to see you live and…"

"He wants you to try and get tickets?" She finished his sentence. "He's not just using you is he?"

"No, he liked me before I even told him I knew you." Kurt assured her. "So could you?"

"Of course. Are you gonna come with him?" She asked nudging him.

"I don't know." He felt a blush coming to his cheeks.

**Kurt Hummel:**** 3:56 PM**

_I got your tickets. But there's a catch._

**Blaine Anderson:**** 3:57 PM  
><strong>_YOU ARE AMAZING! Thank you so much Kurt. What's the catch?_

**Kurt Hummel: ****3:58 PM**

_You have to take me with you._

**Blaine Anderson: ****3:59 PM**

_Doesn't sound bad. Sounds like the perfect night actually._

**Kurt Hummel: ****4:00 PM**

_Can't wait. ;)_

**Blaine Anderson: ****4:01 PM**

_;)_

Blaine sat staring down at his phone smiling. He couldn't believe he was going out with Kurt so often right after they met. He was enjoying the time he spends with Kurt.

Blaine was shocked out of his dazed state thinking about Kurt with a loud knock on the door. "Blaine!"

"Mom?" He was shocked that his mother was standing outside his door. She hadn't been there in years.

"Open up." He demanded.

Blaine walked over and opened the door for his mother. "What on earth are you doing here?" He asked stepping aside to let her in. Meredith walked in and looked around. "Mom? Why are you here?" He asked again.

"I wanted to see my son."

"We haven't seen each other in a long time. Why now?" Blaine asked watching Meredith look around the apartment suspiciously. "Looking for something?" He asked.

Meredith quickly turned around to see her son. "No. Just that little girl of yours." She smiled.

"She went to the park with a friend down the hall. She should be back in an hour." Blaine said looking down at his watch. "Why don't you come back then?" Blaine suggested.

Meredith only laughed. "I want to talk to you actually." She sat down on Blaine's couch.

"We talked earlier." Blaine stated. "You tried to tell me Veronica was a sweet girl and I needed to give her a second chance."

"Well are you dating anyone?" His mother asked.

Blaine was at a loss. He sort of was. He kept going out with Kurt, but Kurt was a man and his parents didn't know he was gay. "Kind of." He answered.

"Oh? Who is she?" Meredith asked praying that if he said anything it would be about a woman and not a man.

"Just someone from the show. One of the understudies." Blaine explained hoping it wasn't going to go any further. "Happy? I'm dating again and maybe I'll find someone who makes me happy and I'll want to get married again, but until then, mother, butt out." Blaine told her.

"What's her name?" Meredith wanted to know for sure that the person her son was dating was a woman so she could stop worrying about how having gay son will make her look.

"Who's?" Blaine asked.

"The girl you're dating." She said.

"Um…" Blaine didn't know what to say. He wasn't ready to come out to his parents and he didn't want to lie to her about Kurt. "I don't want to jinx anything. Now I have a lot of stuff to do. Memorize lines, go over music. The kind of stuff I can only get done while Becca isn't here."

Meredith reluctantly left the apartment. Blaine sank into the couch cushions. He had the urge to text Kurt, but decided that since he was out with a friend he didn't want to seem needy. Especially, since they hadn't gone out on a real date yet.

Rebecca finally got home an hour later and couldn't wait to tell her dad all about her day. "We played on the swings and played tag with some other kids." She started before Blaine had started dinner. "Mrs. Cline even bought us ice cream." She told him.

"I'm glad you had fun." Blaine wasn't going to mention that his mother had been over to the apartment to see Rebecca. He wanted to protect his child and having his mother around was not a good idea.

"What'd you do?" Rebecca asked him bringing him the pasta from the cupboard.

"Nothing. I just went over my show again." He told her. "Oh, on Tuesday Sydney is gonna come over and watch you. I'm going out with a friend."

"Really? Am I gonna be in bed the whole time?" Rebecca asked with a pouty look on her face. "That's not fun."

"No, I'll be leaving earlier this time. I'm going to see one of my favorite singers." Blaine told her.

"That one you're always playing?" Rebecca asked setting the box of pasta down next to her father on the counter.

"Yup, and you've got to come to rehearsal with me tomorrow after school." Blaine told her.

"Yes!" She shouted and jumped in the air.

"You have to behave and sit quietly in the audience though. The producer doesn't like that I bring you."

"I promise." She said placing her hand over her heart.

"Great. Let's eat."

The next day Blaine had just gotten back from picking Rebecca up at school. He saw Clayton sitting near the front of the theatre and decided to sneak around to the side entrance and take her to his dressing room. "Okay, stay in here. You have crayons and your coloring books. You have a couple of books to read. If you need to use the restroom just ask the first person you see. Everyone knows you." Blaine smiled setting his child up in his dressing room. Clayton was sure not to go in there so he figured it was safe.

"You got it, dad. I'll be right here." She said with a large smile on her face as she sat down to start coloring.

"Love you." Blaine said as he walked out the door.

Several minutes later Rebecca was finding it hard to hold it so she opened the door slightly to see a man walking by. "Um…"

The man turned around when he heard a small voice. "What do you need?" He bent down and asked her.

"I have to go potty." She said quietly.

The man laughed and took her hand. "Alright."

As they walked down the hall to the bathroom Rebecca kept staring at the man. "I've never seen you before." She said to him.

"I'm new. I'm your dad's understudy. My name is Kurt." Kurt told her looking down at the dark brown eyes of the child.

"I'm Rebecca Anderson."

"It's very nice to meet you." Kurt said to her with a large smile on his face.

Rebecca just smiled at him.

Kurt and Rebecca were walking back to Blaine's dressing room. Rebecca had taken a liking to Kurt. "So you're the one who knows all of daddy's stuff too."

"Yup."

"And you do his job if he can't?" She asked

"Exactly." Kurt told her.

They got back to Blaine's dressing room and Rebecca went back to coloring and taping them to the wall.

"You gonna be okay?" Kurt asked her.

"Yup, I do this all the time. No one ever knows I'm here." She flashed Kurt the same smile that Blaine kept giving him.

"Alright. I have to get to the stage. Have fun." Kurt said and slipped out of the room.

As Kurt was walking to the stage he bumped into Blaine. "Hey." Blaine said wanting to kiss his cheek.

"Your kid is a sweetheart." Kurt told him.

"You met her?" Blaine asked him.

"She needed to go to the bathroom and I was the first person she saw." Kurt explained to him.

Blaine was actually happy that Rebecca had met Kurt because eventually they were going to meet. And it's better when they are just friends than when they've gotten in deeper. If they ever do.

"Yeah, she takes after her dad." Blaine said with a cheeky grin.

"I'm sure. You find a sitter for tomorrow night?" Kurt asked.

"Yup, Sydney is gonna pick her up from school and we're gonna go party with a celebrity." Blaine said enthusiastically.

"You do realize that you're sort of a celebrity? Right?" Kurt laughed.

"Yeah, but this is one that I _really_ want to see." Blaine was almost bouncing on the spot.

Kurt couldn't help but laugh at Blaine's giddiness. "The show is really good. She's an amazing performer." Kurt told him. "I've got to head out. See you tomorrow."

"I'll pick you up. Wait, is _this_ our first real date or is Friday going to be?" Blaine asked him.

Kurt stopped for a second. He didn't know. He wanted the previous Saturday to be their first real date. "Why not make it a two part date? That's less confusing."

"Not really." Blaine paused for a second. "I have an idea." Blaine turned around and walked into his dressing room. Seconds later he walked out with two pieces of paper in his hands. "Kurt, I have an extra ticket to see Mercedes Jones tomorrow night at Madison Square Garden. Would you like to go with me? As my date?" He asked him handing Kurt one of the pieces of paper.

"Of course. That sounds like a great time."

"Great!" Blaine almost shouted. "What time should I pick you up?"

"Mercedes said to meet her at the venue at 3:00." Kurt told him.

"I'll be at your apartment at 2:00." Blaine said with a flirtatious smile. "I cannot wait." Blaine smiled and walked back into his dressing room. He leaned against the door and let out a breath he didn't realize he was holding.

"Daddy, are you okay?" Rebecca asked looking up at him from the floor where she was coloring.

"I'm perfect actually. Come on let's go home." Blaine said picking her up and carrying her from the theatre.

The next day both men sat and stared at their closets as they did the Saturday before. Both wanting to look absolutely perfect considering it really was a date this time.

After Blaine finally settled on an outfit for the concert he went out and caught a cab to take him to Kurt's.

Kurt had just finished getting around when he heard a knock at his door. "It's open!" He shouted.

Blaine walked in. "You need to lock this door. You live in New York." Blaine shouted through the apartment.

"But I knew it was you." Kurt told him emerging from his bedroom. "Ready?"

"How did you know it was me?" Blaine asked him.

"My bedroom window looks out over the street. I saw you get out of the cab." Kurt told him grabbing his jacket. "Come on."

They walked down to the cab. As soon as they were on their way to the venue Kurt turned to Blaine. "I have to warn you about something." Kurt told him.

"What?" Blaine asked a little worried.

"Mercedes thinks that I need to cool it with…whatever this is…because you have daughter." Kurt admitted to him.

"Oh." Blaine said sadly.

"She's just worried about me getting hurt. I told her what a great guy you are and at that point we hadn't even been out on a date. I'm sure she'll like you. She's just…" Kurt paused to find the right word to use. "Protective."

"I get it. You've gone through a lot and she doesn't want you hurt." Blaine said. "I'm not gonna lie this is my first time dating with a kid attached to me, but I like you. And I don't know how this is gonna go working together and with Becca, but I want to give it a shot."

"Me too." Kurt smiled at him. Blaine loved Kurt's smile.

They sat in comfortable silence as they rode to the venue.

"How are we gonna get in?" Blaine asked as they walked to the back of Madison Square Garden's.

Kurt pulled out his backstage pass and opened the doors. "He's with me." He told one of the security agents. "I'm kind of a big deal around here." Kurt joked.

Blaine looked around the backstage area. "This is so much different than Broadway backstage." He kept looking around at all of the people trying to get everything ready for the show that night. Kurt thought his curiosity was kind of…cute. They stopped just outside Mercedes' dressing room. "Hold on." Blaine said. "Let me calm my nerves."

Kurt laughed and knocked on the door. "It's Kurt. You decent?"

"Come on in." She yelled through the door.

"You ready?" Kurt asked looking over at Blaine, who looked like he was going to be sick.

"I'm good." Blaine said. Kurt opened the door and the two of them walked in. "Oh my God. You weren't kidding." He said quietly to Kurt.

"Blaine this is my good friend Mercedes. Mercedes this is Blaine." Kurt said.

"It's so amazing to meet you. I'm a huge fan." Blaine blurted out. "And I'm making such a fool out of myself. I just really like your music. And your voice."

"He rambles when he's nervous." Kurt told her.

"I noticed. Well, Blaine, it's nice to meet you too. Kurt won't stop going on about you."

"Mercedes!" Kurt snapped at her quietly.

"You talk about me?" Blaine asked him.

"Occasionally." Kurt said his face had turned completely red.

"I have to go to the meet and great so help yourself to the food and I'll be back later." Mercedes said and left the room.

"I've met celebrities before. I've gone to the fucking Tony's, but yet I completely embarrassed myself." Blaine said and sat down on the couch in the room.

"It wasn't _that_ bad." Kurt told him sitting down next to him. "She thought it was cute. She meets crazy teenage girls all the time. A crazy 28 year old man is no different."

"You're not helping, Kurt." Blaine said to him.

"I thought it was cute." Kurt told him quietly.

"You think me babbling like an idiot is cute?" Blaine asked.

"Adorable." Kurt told him. They both began to blush. "Want to explore? We can really do whatever we want to."

"Yeah." They both got up and the first place Kurt took him to was the stage.

They walked out onto the large stage that Mercedes would be performing on that night and looked out into the rest of the arena. "What do you think?" Kurt asked him.

"Could you imagine having this many people staring at you at once?" Blaine asked. "Broadway theatres don't have this many seats." Blaine looked around a little more. "This is incredible."

"Yeah, it's crazy." Kurt said stepping closer to Blaine. "When we were teenagers we only dreamt this possible. I never thought I'd be headed to Broadway and Mercedes would be playing Madison Square." Blaine looked over at Kurt. "We were always told we weren't good enough. Except by each other and our music teacher." Kurt looked at Blaine. "The possibilities are endless I guess."

"Especially since both of you are insanely talented." Blaine told him.

"Thanks, Blaine." Kurt couldn't help but stare at him for just a few more seconds. He truly was beautiful.

"Thank you again for the tickets." Blaine told him. "We barely know each other and I start begging you for stuff." He laughed.

"Thanks for being okay with me coming with you." Kurt told him.

"Always." Blaine could only smile. He couldn't believe the man standing in front of him actually wanted to be with him.

"Come on let's go back and get some food." Kurt said grabbing Blaine's hand.

The concert finally started and Mercedes was about to sing the song that she wrote for her now husband, Sam Evans.

As the ballad went on Blaine moved closer and closer to Kurt. By the end of the song Blaine had his arm curled around Kurt's waist pulling him closer.

Mercedes could see the men in the audience. Kurt looked completely happy with Blaine's arm around him. She couldn't help but smile. She finally saw what Kurt was talking about when she saw them like that.

"The show is almost over. She sings 'Shakin' My Head' last. If we go backstage she might pull us out to dance with her." Kurt told him.

"Come on." Blaine said pulling Kurt towards the entrance backstage.

They snuck backstage and waited for the next song to start.

"New York, you guys have been absolutely amazing tonight. I've got some friends out in the crowd. I love you guys. This is the last song for tonight. My first single EVER!" Mercedes said into the microphone. The crowd, somehow, got even louder as the music started.

As her back-up singers sang the opening bars she went to the wing and grabbed the two men pulling them onto the stage. "These are my good friends and Broadway stars, Blaine Anderson and Kurt Hummel!" She started to sing while the men danced on the stage with her having the time of their lives.

The show ended and everyone cleared the stage. "That was amazing, Mercedes. Best concert I've ever been to." Blaine gushed.

"Because you got to get on stage." Kurt added.

"That was a bonus." Blaine laughed. Blaine's phone started to ring. "Sorry, babysitter, got to take this." He walked away.

"I approve." Mercedes told Kurt.

"Thank you." Kurt nodded.

"You sure?" Blaine asked Sydney over the phone. "How high?" He paused for a moment. "I'm on my way home. Thanks, Syd." He said to the girl and hung up the phone.

"Everything okay?" Kurt asked walking up behind Blaine.

"Bec's got a high fever. I've got to get home." Blaine told him. "Mercedes, thank you so much for tonight. It's been amazing. You're a really great performer. But my kid's got a fever and I have to get home."

"Thanks for coming, Blaine. It was great to meet you. Have Andre take you. I'll ride with the girls." She told him.

"Thank you, again."

"Do you want me to come with you?" Kurt asked not wanting to intrude.

"Actually," here it comes, "that'd be great." Kurt was not expecting that. He barely knew Becca, but he guessed that having him there might calm him down a little.

"I'll see you tomorrow." Kurt gave Mercedes a kiss on the cheek then left with Blaine.

Andre, Mercedes' driver, rushed them back to Blaine's house.

"How is she?" Blaine asked as soon as he walked in the door.

"Her fever it at 102 right now. She just keeps calling for 'daddy'." Sydney told him.

"Thanks, Syd." Blaine ran into the bedroom to Rebecca lying in her bed calling him. "Hey, daddy's here. What's wrong?"

"I don't feel good." She whined. "I been frowing up." She told him.

"You've got the flu, I'm sure." Blaine told her. "I'll be right back." He left the room to get a cold wash cloth. "Kurt, I'm sorry to ask this, but there's a CVS down the street."

"I'll get some flu medicine." Kurt told him grabbing his coat and headed out the door.

Blaine went back to Rebecca's room. "Blaine, I'm gonna head home." Sydney told him.

"There's a fifty on the table. Take it. Thanks for everything." Blaine smiled at here.

"Thanks and not a problem. Bye, Bec." Becca only lifted her hand slightly to waving 'goodbye' to Sydney as she left the apartment.

Shortly after Sydney left Kurt said gotten back to the apartment with three different flavors of children's flu medication. He walked into Blaine playing the guitar for Becca as she laid there with a cool wash cloth on her head. "Kurt?" Rebecca said making Blaine stop playing and turn to see Kurt.

"Alright. I come bearing feel better juice." Kurt said lifting up the bag to show her. "I have orange, that doesn't taste like an orange. Grape that doesn't taste the grape. And bubble gum that I'm not brave enough to try, but I thought Becca here might be." He smiled at her and pulled up a chair. "Which one?" He asked her.

"Orange. That's the least icky." She told him.

"Orange it is." He said pulling it out.

"I'll get you a class of water." Blaine said getting up and going to the kitchen.

"Alrighty, let's show this flu who's boss." Kurt said pulling out the orange flavored medication. "You're what 25?" He asked looking at the age to dosage on the bottle.

Rebecca let out a slight giggle. "I'm 5." She told him.

"Okay, I was a little off." Kurt poured the medicine into the cap provided and had Becca drink it down. "I'm sorry." He told her once he saw the look of disgust on her face. "Where is your father with the water?" He asked taking the cap.

Blaine was standing outside Rebecca's bedroom door listening to the two of them. Kurt had a way of making his child smile. Not many people could do that.

"Blaine!" He looked at Rebecca. "Daddy!" Kurt yelled.

"Daddy!" Becca started to yell with Kurt.

"You two are annoying." Blaine said walking into the room. "Here drink this." He told his daughter.

"You should feel so much better tomorrow." Kurt told the girl. "But you have to sleep. Goodnight, Becca." Kurt told her and walked out the door.

"I like him." She told Blaine.

"Me too."

"Is he your boyfriend?" She asked her father.

"What?" Blaine was shocked at her question.

"Like you and mommy? Is that what Kurt is?" She asked again.

Blaine knew that it wasn't going to be extremely hard to explain this to a five year old, but this still shocked him. "I want him to be."

"He should be. He's funny." She told him.

"Yeah, he is." Blaine said tucking her in. "Now go to sleep. Goodnight, baby sweet. I love you."

"Love you too, daddy." She said and immediately dozed off.

Blaine quietly walked out of the bedroom. "She likes you." Blaine said to Kurt after reaching the living room.

"She's a sweet kid." Kurt told him.

"She asked if you were my boyfriend." He let out a small chuckle.

"Kids." Kurt said trying to sound nonchalant, but failing.

"Kurt, I had a great time tonight. Sorry we had to cut it short." Blaine told him.

They both went and sat down on the couch. "It's fine. Your first priority should be Becca. I would have been upset if you didn't rush home." Kurt told him. "But I had a great time too." After a few seconds of comfortable silence and staring into each other's eyes Kurt looked down at the time on his phone. "I should get home." He told him.

"Yeah, it's late. Text when you get there." Blaine told him. "I know it's not far, but still. And sorry if you wake up with the flu tomorrow. It wasn't my fault you got that close to patient zero." Blaine laughed.

"I'll blame you though." Kurt laughed as Blaine opened the door for him. "About what Becca asked you?"

"I'm hoping after Friday I'll be able to answer yes." Blaine said to him.

"Me too." Kurt said with a smile. "Goodnight, Blaine."

"Good night, Kurt." Blaine said.

Kurt turned around and headed for the elevator as Blaine shut the door to his apartment. Blaine stared at the door for a moment willing Kurt to come back so he could kiss him. He heard a knock. "I forgot my jacket." Kurt said through the door.

Blaine opened the door to let Kurt back in. "You might want that. It's September, but it's chilly."

Before Kurt could step fully into the apartment Blaine had pressed him lips against his. After a few seconds Blaine pulled away. "You can answer 'yes' to that question if you want to." Kurt chuckled.

Blaine only laughed at him. "Thanks."

"I really did forget my jacket." Kurt told him pointing to the chair.

"Right." Blaine walked over to grab Kurt's jacket and handed it to him.

"So are you?"

"Am I what?" Blaine asked confused.

"Gonna answer 'yes' to Bec's question?" Kurt asked him.

Before Blaine could answer Kurt was kissing him. After several moment of their lips moving in perfect harmony Kurt pulled away. "Yes." Blaine answered him.

* * *

><p><strong>I wasn't planning on writing that last part in this chapter, but I couldn't help myself. So I hope you enjoyed it. I'm glad Kurt and Blaine are finally dating. And I LOVE Kurt and Rebecca's relationship that's blooming. And just so you're not confused, not assuming you are, just in case though. Blaine's parents know he's gay because Veronica told them. Blaine doesn't know she told them and thinks that his parents don't know. And this chapter is longer because of me postponing posting it. Be sure to tell me if you liked it through reviewing or favoriting or following. Also, it'd be awesome if you guys recommended this to fellow Klainers.<strong>

**-Taylor**


	5. Bonding Time

_A/N: All I'm saying is Rebecca Anderson is officially the biggest Klainer after this chapter. This chapter is a little bit of fluff and I love it. A lot of Kurt and Rebecca interaction and I love how much Becca loves Kurt. A little angst with Meredith, but not much. I promise the angst will come in and so will the smut. Do not fear. Don't forget to follow me on twitter TaylorKlainer and on Instagram Gleek_Forever_Klainer I post some of the reviews on there and will tag you if I know who you are. _

_PS. Thank you for all of your reviews and follows and favorite. I get so excited when I get the emails from the website. You guys are AMAZING!_

_**Disclaimer: I do not own any of this stuff. I am about to take it away from Ryan Murphy because he is ruining it.**_

* * *

><p>"Daddy!" Rebecca yelled in the middle of the night.<p>

Blaine woke up instantly and ran into her bedroom. She saw her thrashing in her bed. He didn't know if it was because of the fever or one of her many nightmares. He simply sat down on her bed and tried to gently shake her awake. He reached up to feel her forehead. It was a nightmare. "Becca, honey, wake up." He said to her shaking her shoulder. "Becca." He said again. Becca finally woke up and clung to her father. "Hey, you're fine. Daddy is right here."

He hugged his child as tightly he possibly could. He hated when she woke up with nightmares. "Can I sleep with you?" She asked him.

Blaine picked her and took her to his room. After they both had laid down Rebecca curled up next her dad to feel safe. Blaine looked over at his alarm clock sitting on his bedside table. Since he probably wasn't going to get any more sleep that night he wanted to talk to Kurt, but knew texting him at two in the morning might ruin that boyfriend status they were working on.

"Daddy?" He heard Rebecca say.

"Yes?"

"I really do like Kurt." She told him in sleepish voice. "You should marry him."

Blaine choked on his own saliva. "What? You want me to marry Kurt?" Blaine asked her.

"Yes, everyone at school has a mom and a dad. I only have a dad." She told him. "I think two dads are better than one." She said.

Blaine could tell she was about to fall asleep again with her head buried in his chest. "You do, huh?" She only nodded. "You don't think it'd be weird to have two dads when all the others have one dad and one mom?"

"Nope." She said with a snap. "I think it'd be special." As soon as she said that she was asleep with Blaine holding her tighter than he ever had before.

Knowing that Becca wouldn't find it weird, at least right now, that he was gay made him feel so much better. He almost picked up his phone and told Kurt.

Blaine laid there all night just staring at his perfect daughter. He couldn't believe that he was really raising a child on his own with a job that demanded he be out of the house all day every day and eventually through the night. After Veronica left he wasn't sure he'd be able to continue to work on Broadway and raise Becca.

Blaine was up first that morning quietly walking around the apartment to get ready to head to rehearsal. "I know this isn't fair of me to ask, but I _have_ to be rehearsals. Clayton is gonna be there today and—"

"Blaine, it's fine. You go to rehearsals. I'll come to your place and head to rehearsal after you get home." Kurt told him. He was more than willing to miss out on Clayton being at rehearsals to spend time with Rebecca. "I'll text Ivan to let him know what's going on."

"You are seriously a life saver." Blaine told him. Blaine paused for a moment. He wanted to tell Kurt what happened in the middle of the night, but wasn't sure how he'd react. "Becca woke up in the middle of the night and asked if we were getting married." Blaine said as if it wasn't a big deal and his heart wasn't racing even though it was.

"Really? So she knows." Kurt said. "Now time to tell your parents." Kurt said with a hint of sarcasm in his voice.

"You think you're sly don't you?" Blaine asked with a chuckle. "I'll tell them when the time is right." Blaine told him.

"Okay, I'm done pushing. So Becca wants us to get married, huh?" Kurt asked with a chuckle.

"She asked if we were. She said it would be special to have two dads." Blaine paused for a few moments. "I never thought I'd find someone that Becca approves of. I mean we haven't even been dating for 24 hours, but at least she likes you." He told Kurt.

"I've heard that kids are the best judge of character." Kurt said smugly.

Blaine could not believe that the man he was talking to so easily on the phone actually liked him and wanted to be with him.

"I'm leaving my place now. See you in a few minutes." Kurt told him over the phone.

"Alright." They both hung up.

"Daddy?" Rebecca asked walking out of Blaine's room.

"How you feeling?" Blaine asked her and she crawled onto the couch.

"A little better. Can I go to rehearsal with you?" She asked giving Blaine the eyes that he loved and hated at the same time. When she looked at him in this way he always found it hard to say 'no' and disappoint her.

"I'm sorry, honey. Our producer is gonna be there. But Kurt is gonna come over." Blaine said hoping that might cheer her up.

"That's okay." She said with a frown.

"What's wrong? I thought you liked him." Blaine asked her sitting down next to her. He let Rebecca crawl onto his lap.

"I do, I just want my daddy." She said burying her face into his lap.

"I know. I'm sorry, baby sweet. I wish I could stay home and cuddle you all day." Blaine said and heard a knock at the door. "That's Kurt." Blaine got up and opened the door to see that it wasn't Kurt standing there. It was his mother. He quickly stepped out of the apartment into the hallway closing the door behind him. "What are you doing here?" Blaine asked her.

"I want to see my granddaughter." She replied with a false smile. Blaine could always tell when she was lying. He knew that she was coming over to spy on his parenting and try something. She was a sneaky woman.

"I'm getting ready to leave. And she has the flu." Blaine said simply hoping she would just go away, but knowing she probably wouldn't.

"Where are you going while your daughter is sick?" Meredith asked him.

"To rehearsal. I have someone that she really likes coming over to watch her until I get home." Blaine told her.

"You shouldn't leave." Blaine rolled his eyes at his mother. She was never a real mom. He was raised by four different nannies.

"I could get fired if I don't show up. The producer already wants me gone." Blaine explained to her. "Look, Becca really likes this guy and…" Blaine was cut off by the 'ding' on the elevator. The doors opened revealing Kurt. "Speaking of which. Hi, Kurt." Blaine said.

Kurt had to stop himself from going over and kissing Blaine assuming he was talking to his mother. "Hi." He said simply.

"How long has this man known _my_ granddaughter?" Meredith asked giving Kurt a disapproving look.

"For a day, but he's spent more time with her than you have." Blaine told her.

"I'm gonna go inside." Kurt said stepping behind Blaine. Kurt brushed his hand across Blaine's back as he went inside. Blaine wanted to turn around and kiss him right there.

"Hey, Bec." Kurt said as he walked into the apartment.

"Kurt!" Becca shouted once the door was shut. "Where's daddy?"

"He is talking to someone in the hallway." Kurt told her.

"Who?" She asked getting up from the couch and following Kurt to the kitchen.

"I don't know. Has dad made breakfast yet?" Kurt asked the child.

"Nope." She told him.

"I will make breakfast and hopefully daddy will have time to eat before he leaves." Kurt said pulling the eggs from the refrigerator.

"Mother, I have this handled. I've been a single parent for three years and my child is still breathing." Blaine said to his mother. "Please just leave. I don't have the energy to argue with you."

"I just want to watch my beautiful granddaughter." She said with that fake smile making another appearance.

"She's sick. Kurt's already been exposed."

"What?"

"He was over here last night. But that doesn't matter. I get to say who watches my kid and who doesn't." Blaine was completely done with this conversation. "Kurt is in there probably making breakfast and that's who I want to watch Becca today. Goodbye, mother." Blaine said and walked into the apartment locking the door behind him.

Kurt walked out into the living room to see Blaine leaning against the door. "Parents." Kurt said with a sarcastic scoff.

Blaine let out a soft chuckle. "I hate when she shows up unannounced."

"If she called you'd move before she got here." Kurt laughed walking over to him.

"You have a valid point." Blaine said.

They both were still new at what they were supposed to do at this point. They were standing just inches apart staring into each other's eyes for the longest time. Kurt finally started to close the distance between them making his lips connect to Blaine's. Blaine took a step away from the door and took hold of Kurt's hips.

"Gross." They heard Becca say from across the room. "Daddy shouldn't kiss people. Just ick!" She said sticking her tongue out. Blaine stole one more quick kiss from Kurt before letting his hands fall from Kurt's hips.

"So I'm making breakfast." Kurt told him. "You have time to eat?"

Blaine looked at the clock on the wall. "Yup." The three of them went back into the kitchen. "You really made yourself at home." Blaine commented after seeing the Kurt was making a decent sized breakfast.

"I tend to do that." Kurt laughed. "Alright, how do you like your eggs?"

"Scrambled!" Blaine and Rebecca called out.

"At least I know you're actually related." Kurt laughed and started making their eggs.

Blaine stood up and walked over to Kurt. Blaine stood with his body flush against Kurt's with his hands on his hips. "We've been dating for a day and we've become an old married couple."

"That's what the kid wants isn't it?" Kurt asked him letting himself relax into Blaine's embrace. "Toast?" Kurt asked him.

"Absolutely." Blaine said resting his head on Kurt's back. They both loved how they fit right up against each other standing there. Blaine had almost forgotten he had a child sitting at the table behind him watching this scene.

"Daddy." She finally said once she realized that they were lost in their own world. "Kurt." She shouted shortly.

The both laughed and turned around to face the child sitting at the table with a pouty look on her face. "Yes?" The asked simultaneously.

"I'm hungry."

"Good. Because breakfast is done." Kurt said serving the child some eggs and toast on a plate.

Blaine looked at Rebecca and cleared his throat. "Thank you for breakfast, Kurt." Becca said to him just before shoving a few bites of eggs into her mouth.

"I can't believe you came into my house and made me breakfast this morning." Blaine said to him leaning against the counter.

"I feel comfortable here." Kurt told him. He handed him a plate of food and gestured for him to sit down at the table. "Does it taste okay?" Kurt asked sitting down with the two of them. Blaine and Rebecca only nodded at him. "Good." Kurt said as he started eating his own food.

Blaine quickly finished his food and changed his clothes so he could rush to the Gershwin to rehearsal. "Have fun, you two." Blaine said looking at Kurt and Rebecca.

"Bye, daddy." Rebecca said to him then turned her attention back to the cartoon on the television.

"Bye." Kurt said walking to the door with Blaine.

"I'll see you in a few hours." Blaine told him and quickly kissed Kurt.

"What was that?" Kurt asked him and pulled him back in for a deeper kiss.

"Eww." They heard come from the couch. Which caused Blaine to take hold of Kurt's face and pull him closer. Rebecca covered her face with her hands.

"You gotta get out of here. Don't worry about us." Kurt told him handing him his jacket.

"Alright. Bye."

"Bye." The gave each other another quick kiss before Blaine left the apartment.

"Okay, missy. How are you feeling?" Kurt asked sitting down next to her.

"Better. My tummy still hurts a little." Rebecca told him.

"Did that icky orange feel better juice help out?" Kurt asked him as she laid her head down on his lap. Kurt loved that Blaine's daughter likes him. He was so worried about meeting her and was glad that it was an accident at the theatre instead of a formal setting that Blaine setup and it was awkward for everyone involved.

"Yup. It made me feel better, but tasted yuck." She said making a face. Kurt couldn't help but laugh at the girl.

"Well, I'm glad." Kurt said running his fingers through her hair. He'd never spent a lot of time with a five year-old and he wasn't sure if he was going to be any good at it and was a little worried that he was going to mess up and Blaine would break-up with him. He also knew that if he didn't try as hard as he possibly could to get the child to like him and be a parent figure to her then Blaine would break up with him. Mercedes was right dating a man with a kid was terrifying and hard, but he was doing it?

Rebecca seemed to get along with Kurt and like him. She seemed to trust him enough to not be terribly upset about him watching her while Blaine went to rehearsals. "You and daddy should get married." She said to Kurt.

This took Kurt completely off guard. He knew that she had asked Blaine if they were getting married, but he wasn't expecting her to say something to him. "What?" He asked her.

"He looks at you different." She told him.

"Different?" Kurt repeated.

"Yup." She said with a yawn.

"You're tired. You want to go into bed or sleep here?" Kurt asked her.

"Here." She told him.

"Where does you dad keep the extra blankets?" Kurt asked before he noticed she had fallen asleep on his lap. He looked around for a moment and saw a blanket on the back of the couch. He pulled the blanket down over the child. Kurt didn't bother turning the channel from Nickelodeon. After an hour of watching children's shows and watching Rebecca sleep Kurt was dozing off. He gently lifted the girl so he could lie down beside her. He covered the both of them with the blanket and he slowly drifted off to sleep.

As the time went on Rebecca managed to cuddle herself closer to Kurt just as she did the previous night with Blaine.

Kurt woke up to the door being shut. "Who are you?" Kurt heard a voice and jolted awake his first instinct to keep Rebecca away from the door.

"Um, Kurt Hummel." He said slowly waking up. "Who are you?" Kurt asked trying to wake up a little more to figure out what was going on. "Wait, you're the woman that was here earlier. Blaine's mom I'm guessing." Kurt said.

"Yes, you need to leave." She told Kurt.

"I don't think so. Blaine asked me to stay here until he gets back from rehearsal." Kurt told her. "And from what I heard this morning he doesn't want you here."

"Kurt?" Rebecca asked waking up at the sudden noise in the apartment.

Kurt turned around and bent down to the couch. "Why don't you go lay down in your room." Kurt said to her. Rebecca only nodded and walked to her room.

"Look, Mr. Hummel, she is my granddaughter. How do you even know Blaine?" Meredith asked him.

"I'm his understudy." Kurt informed her. "Look Mrs. Anderson, Blaine doesn't want you here and I don't feel comfortable having you here without him here also." Kurt told her.

"Well, what you feel doesn't much matter. This is my family…wait…" something was dawning on Meredith. "You're Blaine's understudy?" She asked Kurt.

"Yes."

"You are _not_ dating my son." She said with a snap. She knew that this man was the person Blaine had spoken about earlier in the week. The understudy from the show he was dating. The _male_ understudy Blaine was dating.

Kurt was caught off guard by this statement. "What?" Was the only thing he could get out of his mouth.

"I know what Blaine is." She said with an angry tone.

"You do?" Kurt was worried about saying anything to her because Blaine wasn't standing right there.

"Hey, I'm on lunch…mother." Blaine said walking into the house. "Get out!" Blaine said simply. "Get out or I'm calling the cops. You're not welcome here." Blaine said to her.

"Blaine."

"No, I don't want you to say anything to me. I just want you out. I don't even know how you got in here." Blaine was beginning to raise his voice.

"Blai—" Meredith started.

"Out!" Blaine yelled interrupting her.

Meredith had never seen Blaine so angry. She didn't want him to call the cops on her so she decided she better leave before anything got out of hand.

"Blaine, she knows." Kurt said weakly.

"Knows what?" Blaine asked him.

"That you're gay." Kurt said sounding very upset. "Before you get mad at me I didn't tell her. All I said was I was your understudy." Kurt said to him defensively.

"How could she know? Who told her?" Blaine was beginning to panic.

"I don't know. She told me she knew just before you walked in."

"You locked the door right?" Blaine asked him suddenly going over to ensure the door was locked at the moment.

"Of course. As soon as you left. That door was locked. I have no idea how she got in." Kurt explained to Blaine.

"Where's Bec?" Blaine asked quickly turning around and looking at Kurt.

"In her room." Kurt told him. Blaine immediately left the living room and went into find Rebecca sleeping peacefully on her princess bed.

When Blaine walked back into the living room he saw Kurt getting his coat. "Where are you going?" He asked.

"Rehearsal. You're home I have to get going." Kurt said pointing at the door.

"No, I'm on lunch. I have to be back at two. So I'm gonna order a pizza and the two of us are going to sit on the floor and watch a movie." Blaine told him. "Put the coat down and back away slowly." Blaine said to him. Kurt put the coat down and backed away. "Look, I know I'm not in the best mood and obviously that didn't help and I saw that look in your eye. You thought I was pissed at you and I'm not. I'm pissed at my mother. I'm sorry I screamed."

"It's fine. I know it wasn't me. At least I hoped it wasn't." Kurt laughed slightly.

"It's not really fine, Kurt. I shouldn't have been a dick to you just now. You didn't do anything wrong. Now what do you like on your pizza?" Blaine asked walking away.

"Um, whatever you like is fine."

"You're gonna be _that_ type of boyfriend." Blaine said walking back into the room.

"What type of boyfriend?" Kurt asked slightly amused.

"The type that just agrees with me until I finally get tired of it and kick you to the curb." Blaine said grabbing the blanket from the couch and spreading it out on the floor.

"You were serious about eating on the floor?" Kurt asked giving him a judging look.

"Completely." Blaine said grabbing a couple of pillows and sat them down so it was more comfortable.

"Okay, I don't want to be _that _type of boyfriend so I really only like pepperoni." Kurt finally answered.

"Alright. You pick a movie." Blaine grabbed the remote and handed it to Kurt. "Push this button and Netflix will come up. If you want to watch anything on there. I also have a ton of DVDs underneath the TV in that cupboard. Go nuts. I'm gonna order the pizza." Blaine walked away and started talking on the phone. Kurt scrolled through Netflix for a few minutes until Blaine came back. "What'd you pick?"

"Nothing. I don't know what kind of movies you like." Kurt told him.

"Alright, scroll through and the first one that looks interesting hit play. Pizza will be here in 30 minutes." Blaine said and laid back onto one of the pillows he had set down on the floor. "I'm serious."

Kurt kept looking through the list and finally settled on an indie movie. "Okay." He said laying back with Blaine.

They laid there side by side for a few minutes before Blaine started to inch closer to Kurt. He didn't know when it had happened, but Blaine was now resting his head on Kurt's chest with his arms wrapped around him body. Kurt had his arm wrapped around Blaine's back just trying to get him closer. They just laid there tangled up in each other and breathed in each other's scents. They both wanted to stay like this forever.

Blaine's buzzer went off forcing him to get up and get the pizza. Blaine came back with the pizza and sat down next to Kurt. "You paused it for me." Blaine said in a sweet sounding voice.

"Of course." Kurt smiled and held his hands out for Blaine to give him the pizza. "Do you and Becca have living room picnics?" Kurt asked him.

"Not usually. If we want a picnic we'll go to Central Park, but she's in bed sick so this is all you're getting." Blaine said.

"I'll take it." Kurt smiled and took a bite of pizza.

"I'm gonna be honest with you, Kurt, I thought my first relationship with a man was gonna weird as hell because, well, I'm just coming out, but this is actually really, really great." Blaine explained to him.

"Honestly? Me too." Kurt told him with a hint of a chuckle slipping out. "Going into this I haven't had a boyfriend or even a date in I don't even know how long." The two of them simply looked at each other. Neither of them had to say anything this silence was nice.

Blaine loved how blue Kurt's eyes were and that they seemed to look at him not just through him like so many other people did. Kurt looked at the clock behind Blaine. "Time for me to go isn't it?" Blaine asked him. Kurt only nodded at him. "Let me say goodbye to Bec." He said getting up and heading towards Becca's room. He leaned over to give her a kiss on the forehead and she opened her eyes. "Hey, I was just heading back to rehearsal." Blaine said to her.

"Was that grandma?" Rebecca asked him.

Blaine was hoping that she wouldn't question anything about what had happened earlier, but he knew better. This was his child and she was a curious one. "Yes."

"Why hasn't she ever come over?" She asked him sitting up in her bed.

"I asked her not to." When he saw Becca's face drop he knew that had hurt her. "Baby sweet, it wouldn't be good to have her around. You'll understand at some point, but I am doing this for you." He told her. "Now, I have to get to rehearsal so Kurt is gonna stay with you."

"Okay." She said hiding her face in her blanket.

"Can dad have one kiss?" He asked her.

"No." She shouted at him. Blaine could tell that his child was about to get really upset and cry.

"Do you want me to leave you alone?" Blaine asked. Rebecca had never refused to give him a goodbye kiss before. His heart was breaking.

"Kurt." Was all she said. Blaine understood and left the room.

"She wants you apparently. But I've got to get going. Clayton is still there." Blaine said grabbing his coat. "She might be crying and refuses to talk to me or even kiss me goodbye."

Kurt felt himself get a little nervous about having to deal with a sobbing child, but nodded at Blaine. "I'll see you later."

"Um, Ivan told me to tell you not to bother coming in. Clayton only wants to see me." Blaine told him.

"Alright." Kurt responded opening the door. "I'll get her to talk to you. You don't worry about anything." He told him. "Get. I wouldn't want Clayton to have an actual reason to fire you."

"You are actually the most amazing person I've ever met." Blaine said buttoning his coat to leave the apartment.

"Yeah, I know." Kurt smiled hoping a smile would show up on Blaine's face. It did. "Now get going." Kurt said giving him a slight kiss.

"Such an old married couple." Blaine stated and walked out of the apartment.

"Okay, missy, get your little butt out here." Kurt yelled into the apartment to Rebecca.

Becca came out of her room with a blanket wrapped around her and her cheeks tear stained. "Hi." She said meekly.

"You made your dad sad." Kurt told her.

"Maybe I wanted to see grandma." She said not looking directly at Kurt.

Kurt completely understood where the child was coming from, but he also knew exactly why Blaine was keeping his mother away from her. He knew it wasn't his place to step in and try to explain everything to her, but he wanted her to talk to Blaine so he wouldn't mope around. "Alright come here." Kurt said picking her up and setting down on the couch. "Dad has his reasons for doing what he does. He is only thinking about you when he does them. He wants you to be a happy little girl with only love in your life. He hates when you don't smile. I know you're only five, but do you understand?"

"No." She looked at Kurt with a pout on her face.

"Really?" Kurt asked knowing that the child was smarter than she was letting on. She may have only been five years-old, but she was intelligent. She had to be; she was Blaine Anderson's daughter.

"Yes." She said looking away from Kurt.

"Good. So when dad gets home you're gonna jump into his arms and tell him you love him, right?" Kurt asked her.

"Always." She told him.

"Good, I'd hate to have to break out the tickle monster." Kurt told her.

"The what?" She asked him sounding very confused.

"You're dad has never had to go get the tickle monster to get you to be a good girl?" Kurt asked her. Rebecca only shook her head and tried to pry herself away from Kurt. "I'll introduce you to him." Kurt said and started tickling the child's stomach making her erupt with laughter and fall backwards onto the couch.

"Stop it!" She screeched. Kurt pulled away from her and rested his head on the back of the couch. "Dad does that. It's not the tickle monster though."

"Really?"

"Yup." They sat in silence for a few moments before Rebecca spoke again. "Kurt, when is my dad gonna be home?"

"In about three hours." Kurt told her. "Do you want me to leave?" He asked her. "Do you not like me?"

"No, I want you and daddy to get married. I was just wondering." Rebecca told him.

"Why?"

"I like your smile." She told him. "You smile when daddy's here."

"I like yours too." He told her. "You want to watch a movie?"

"Little Mermaid. It's daddy's favorite." Rebecca responded to him.

"Alright." Kurt cued up the movie and settled into the couch with Rebecca. "Let's watch." The movie began to play.

* * *

><p><strong>Alrighty then. So a lot fluff with the boys and with Becca and Kurt, which I love. I've had step parents and none were as awesome and Kurt is turning out to be. So I like want it to start to get really intense, but I want to stretch it out. So we'll see what I end up doing. Don't forget to review and favorite and follow and recommend to friends. <strong>

**-Taylor**


	6. School Mishaps & First Times

_A/N: Okay, so the school I used in this chapter is an actual school located on the Upper East Side of Manhattan. I chose this one because of the name and that fact that it is supposed to have a great arts program. What happens in this chapter with the school is something I made up because I know nothing about the school. I just want to state that. Also, I rated this M in the beginning because of the swearing I was using, but this chapter is where the real M rating will come in and you guys better like it. Smut is finally introduced in this one. (I know what you people want)_

_PS. Thanks for the reviews and everything on here and even some followers on Twitter and Instagram. You guys ROCK!_

_**Disclaimer: I do not own any of this stuff.**_

* * *

><p>Blaine woke up Friday morning thinking about what was gonna happen that night. He and Kurt were going out on their first date; alone.<p>

As the morning went on he had a certain spring in his step as he went about his business in the morning. He was chipper all the way to Rebecca's school to drop her off and to the Gershwin.

Blaine sat down for a few minutes before rehearsals started and managed to drift off to sleep for ten minutes.

"Blaine?" Kurt knocked on the door trying to get him to the stage. After a few moments of no answer he decided to just walk in. He saw him lying down on his couch fast asleep. "Blaine, wake up." Kurt said shaking him a little.

Blaine slowly woke up and instantly felt like the world was spinning faster than it ever had before. "Kurt?"

"Hey, time to…" Kurt paused to take a look at him. He put his hand to Blaine's forehead. "I think Becca infected you."

"No." Blaine moaned. "Tonight was date night." He lifted his head slightly.

"Well, that has been cancelled." Kurt told him. "I can come over and make sure you're okay. If you want." Kurt said to him. He was a little worried he was pushing boundaries.

"Actually, that would be great." Blaine said. "You can keep Becca away from me."

"Blaine, she gave it to you. She probably won't get it again." Kurt told him. "I should take you home. You're in no condition to rehearse today."

"I'm supposed to pick up Bec after school and take her to Sydney's." Blaine groaned resting his head back on the couch.

"I'll pick her up." Kurt told him. "Come let's get you home." Kurt said helping Blaine get to his feet.

"You are the best boyfriend ever." Blaine said moving into kiss him.

"Not a chance. You're not kissing me with the flu." Kurt said pulling away."When you're feeling better." He said with a smirk on his face. "And I'm the only boyfriend you've ever had."

"But I doubt anyone else would be better." Blaine said to him forcing a smile to come to his exhausted face. "Warning I act like a child when I'm sick and tend to say crazy stuff." Blaine told him.

"This should be interesting." Kurt said opening the stage door so the two of them could go back to Blaine's apartment.

Kurt was able to get Blaine into bed with little trouble. Blaine kept insisting he needed Kurt to stay and take care of him the entire day. "But what if something happens while you're at rehearsals?" Blaine asked him.

"Then you will call me and I will duck out of rehearsal to come help." Kurt told him making sure that Blaine's blanket was completely around him to try and make Blaine sweat the fever off. "Okay, do you need anything else?" Kurt asked.

"Yes, but you refuse to stay." Blaine said with a pout.

"You are a grown man."

"I told you I become a child when I get sick." Blaine said with a huge grin on his face.

"What time does the actual child get out of school?" Kurt asked him.

"I'll text you everything that you need to know to get her from school." Blaine told him. "Now can I have one kiss before you go?" Blaine looked up at Kurt with the biggest puppy dog eyes he could muster in his ill state.

"You are not allowed to look at me like that." Kurt said sternly. "I can't say 'no' to that." He sounded completely defeated while he looked into Blaine's big eyes. "Fine." Kurt leaned down and gave Blaine a quick kiss on the cheek.

"What the hell?"

"I'm not kissing your lips. You are sick and I will stay healthy." Kurt told him. "Get some rest. Drink a lot of water and call if you need anything."

"Yes, sir." Blaine said his eyes slowly closely as Kurt made his way out of the apartment.

As soon as Kurt got into the elevator he got a text from Blaine.

**Blaine Anderson**** 8:56 AM**

Becca goes to The Dalton School on 89th. Pick her up at 3:00. Ms. Jenison's class.

**Kurt Hummel ****8:57 AM**

I will be there.

Kurt hailed a cab and headed back to the theatre.

"Becca, will come here for a moment, please?" Ms. Jenison asked from the back of the classroom during reading time.

Becca put her book back on her desk and walked back to see her teacher. "Yes?" She asked once she got there.

"You're dad called and said that a friend of his is going to pick you up today." Ms. Jenison told the child.

"Is it Kurt?" She asked with a huge smile on her face. Kurt had become her favorite person to be around; besides her dad.

"He didn't say." The teacher told her.

"I hope it is. Kurt is so funny. He's my daddy's boyfriend." She told her teacher with pride.

"Alright." Her teacher said humoring the child. "Alright, everyone, it's time for music." Ms. Jenison said to the class.

The class walked to the music room in the school. Rebecca always sat in the front because she loved to sing just as much as her father did. They spent the hour singing different Broadway classics. Rebecca, like her father, knew every single word and managed to sing the parts louder than anyone else in her class. The music teacher loved to see the smile on her face while she sang every line.

The phone started to ring in the middle of one of the songs. "Hello?" The teacher said into the phone. "Alright. I will send her now." The teacher said and hung up the phone. "Ms. Anderson, you need to gather your things from your locker and head to the office. You have someone here to pick you up."

"Kurt!" She screamed and quickly left the room to get her things. Rebecca walked into the office excited that Kurt was there to pick her up early and probably take her to rehearsals. She walked in "Kurt?" she asked the room when she didn't see him standing there.

"Hello, darling." Meredith said from the corner of the office.

"Grandma?" Rebecca asked very confused. "Where's Kurt? He was gonna pick me up." She asked Meredith.

"No, sweetie, your dad sent me." Meredith said trying to convince the child that she was sent there to pick her up by Blaine.

"Why?" She asked backing away slightly. Rebecca didn't know her grandmother and didn't really trust her after the conversations she had with Blaine and Kurt just a couple of days prior.

"Your dad and I talked about everything and decided it would be good if we got to know each other."

"Daddy would have told me." She said. Rebecca was a bright child. Living in New York Blaine thought it important to teach his daughter at a young age who you can and cannot trust. They would walk around Time Square and Central Park looking at different people. She was growing up to be a real New Yorker and needed to know how to be safe while walking around the city.

"He must have forgotten. With all those rehearsals he can stop remembering important things. Come on." Meredith said to the girl and ushered her out of the school and into a town car waiting outside the building.

Kurt kept looking down at his phone to make sure he gave himself enough time to get back to Dalton before Rebecca's school let out. At two o'clock Kurt informed Ivan where he was headed and told him he'd be back in a little while. He hailed a cab outside the theatre and headed back to the Upper East Side to get Rebecca from school. He walked up the steps leading into the large building on 89th street and looked around for a moment before walking into the front office. "Hello, sorry, first time in the building." He said to the secretary.

"No problem, what can I help you with, sir?" The woman behind the desk asked him.

"I'm looking for Ms. Jenison's classroom. I'm here to pick up Rebecca Anderson." He stated.

"Um, a woman was here earlier this afternoon and picked up Rebecca." The secretary told him. "This is not good. Um, may I ask who you are?"

"My name is Kurt Hummel, if you call her dad he'd tell you who I am and that I'm here to get her. I have my ID." Kurt said pulling his wallet out.

"No, need. Maybe there was some sort of mistake in communication. A Meredith Anderson—"

"Crap." Kurt interrupted. "Sorry about my language. I know who it is. Thank you." Kurt said and left the building. As soon as he was out on the street he pulled out his phone and called Blaine. "Pick up. Pick up. Blaine. Thank god."

"What is it? I was sleeping." Blaine asked obviously tired.

"I just got to Becca's school to pick her up and the secretary in the office told me that your mother got her earlier."

"Fucking hell." Blaine said suddenly wide awake. "She can't just leave my kid alone?"

"You want me to go get her?"

"No, I'll handle it." Blaine said.

"I'll head over to your place." Kurt told him.

"Kurt, you have—"

"I'm not taking 'no'. I'll be there in ten." Kurt said and hung up the phone.

"Meredith, you cannot just pick up the child from school. Blaine could easily call the cops and have you arrested." William shouted at her in his study.

"He wouldn't have his own mother arrested." Meredith explained to him.

William only scoffed. "You've got to be fucking kidding me. That man wants nothing to do with you or us or Veronica. Leave him the hell alone. If he wants to be queer than let him." William was trying to keep his voice down so Rebecca didn't hear their conversation.

"I just want to spend some time with her." Meredith told her husband. "If I didn't do this, Blaine would have never let me see her until she was 18."

"That's his choice to make not yours. I'm taking her home." William said pushing passed Meredith and heading out into the main area of the apartment to take the child back to Blaine's.

"William!" Meredith shouted frightening Rebecca sitting in a chair that could hold four children her size. "Do not take that child anywhere." She warned him.

The buzzer sounded and William went over to see who it was. "Hello?" He said into the speaker.

"Where the fuck is my kid?" He heard Blaine say.

"I'll buzz you up." William said and pushed the button and allowed Blaine to come up the elevator into their apartment.

"How dare you." Meredith said to her husband.

"She's not your child. You have absolutely no say in anything that has to do with her." William told her.

The elevator went off and opened revealing Blaine. "Rebecca, come here please." He said and she immediately got up and walked into the elevator. "Kurt, is waiting in the lobby. He's gonna take you home. I'll be home in a little while." He said and got out of the elevator not allowing her to say anything to him.

Kurt was waiting downstairs when the elevator opened. "Hey, bud." He said when she slowly walked out of the elevator.

"Kurt, dad looked really mad. What's going on?" She asked him almost in tears.

"I'm gonna let your dad explain that one to you. Let's go home and we'll watch a movie until he gets back okay?" He asked picking her up and walking out of the building.

"Okay." She said finally letting the tears fall from her eyes and stain Kurt's shirt.

"Who the fuck do you think you are?!" Blaine screamed. "You actually walked into my child's school and took her? If I was in the right frame of mind right now the cops would be here hauling your ass to jail. What were you thinking?" Blaine screamed at his mother.

"I was thinking that I have a right to see my granddaughter." Meredith said like it was the most obvious thing in the world and she hadn't done anything wrong.

"Did you know about this?" Blaine asked his father.

"Blaine, you and I don't get along, but I'd never take your kid without asking you first. This was all your mother." William said to him raising his hands as if to surrender.

"At least he has morals." Blaine said. He was beginning to feel light headed being out of bed. "I can't even fathom what happened today. I send my kid to a pricy private school to protect her from these things. How did you even know she went to school there? It's her second week there."

"There was an article about the school and there was a picture of Broadway star Blaine Anderson's beautiful daughter with it." Meredith explained to him.

"So you figured, why the fuck not go kidnap a kid?" He asked.

"Blaine, I just want to get to know her." Meredith said trying to turn on the water works and failing.

"You've never been able to cry on command, mother. And I don't want you in her life. This is _my_ child and I will do what _I _think is right for her. You have nothing to do with it." Blaine told her. "I'm too fucking sick to try and argue any more with you, but if you ever come near her again I will be calling the cops. Stay away from me and my daughter." Blaine said and pushed the elevator button willing it to just open.

"This is what happens when your son becomes a faggot." Meredith said making Blaine turn around and look at her.

"Veronica told you, huh?" He asked. "She told you I like men instead of women? Well, that was kind of her. Remind me to fly to Miami to scream at her." Blaine said turning back around hoping the elevator would open up. He only looked behind him for a moment. "Yes, Kurt is the understudy I'm dating." He said and walked into the elevator and headed downstairs to leave.

Blaine finally got back to his apartment and saw Kurt and Rebecca cuddled up on the couch watching a movie. "Hey." Kurt said.

"Daddy." Rebecca shot up when she saw her dad.

"I'd love to come over and hug you, but daddy is extremely sick and I need to lie down." Blaine said walking passed the two of them and into his bedroom.

"I'll be right back." Kurt said and walked to Blaine's room. "You okay?" He asked closing the door behind him.

"I feel the urge to move. I don't want her here, Kurt." Blaine said lying down on his bed. "I suddenly don't feel safe. I don't even want to send her to school on Monday." He told him.

"Blaine, I'm sure if you talk to the school they will make sure this never happens again. As for staying here—"

"I can't stay here. My mother knows where I live. She's broken in once and I wasn't even home." Blaine said motioning for Kurt to join him on the bed. Kurt climbed in to lay with him for a little while.

"You have three options. One, stay here and had four more locks to your door. Two, stay in a hotel for a while until you feel like you're both safe." Kurt stopped talking for a minute causing Blaine to lift his head and look at him.

"Three?" Blaine asked. Kurt only smiled at him. "I couldn't ask that." Blaine said. "I'll just add more locks to the door. Tell the door man to only let you up." Kurt leaned down to kiss his lips. "You said you weren't going to kiss my sick lips."

"I thought you might have needed it."

"I needed it this morning too." Blaine said looking up at the ceiling.

"Not what we were talking about." Kurt smacked his arm lightly. "You get some rest and I'm gonna go finish my movie."

"Thank you. I know you were really nervous about dating a man with a kid, but you really are doing great. Veronica wasn't even as good with her as you are. She really loves you." Blaine told him. Kurt could feel the emotions piling on thought he was about to cry.

"If you're feeling better tomorrow; I get you all to myself and we're going out. We'll drop Bec off at Sydney's and have the entire night to ourselves." Kurt told him.

"Deal. I better get some sleep. I have a big day tomorrow." Blaine said settling into his bed and closing his eyes.

Kurt only shook his head and walked out of the room and back into the living room. "What did I miss?" He asked sitting down next to the child on the couch.

"Nothing important. Is daddy okay?" Rebecca asked Kurt leaning into his side.

"He's fine. You gave him the flu that's all." Kurt told her wrapping his arm around the small girl holding her close. He could tell that she had been rattled that day and needed to feel safe. "Are you okay?"

"It was just weird. I was confused why grandma was there. I thought it was gonna be you." Rebecca said to him snuggling closer to Kurt's side.

"It was supposed to be me, but we're all here and watching a movie and I'll call for dinner." Kurt said pulling the child in closer to his body.

Blaine slept the rest of the night and Rebecca and Kurt ordered pizza and ate on the floor of the living room. Kurt put Rebecca to bed and laid down on the couch. After about an hour of listening to the sounds outside he decided he'd write a note and leave the apartment.

"You leaving?" Blaine asked walking out of his room.

"I thought it'd be weird if you woke up with me sleeping on the couch." Kurt responded.

"I probably would have tried to curl up with you." Blaine told him walking over to Kurt and wrapping his arms around his waist.

"Blaine, we've been dating for a few days and it's going fast. Not that I mind, because I really like you. It's just that I don't want to get too attached to you or Becca just in case something happens between the two of us." Kurt said to him with a sob in his throat.

"What are you saying?" Blaine asked terrified of the answer. "Do you not want to try this anymore? Are you gonna leave the show? How did I screw this up?" Blaine was beginning to ramble again and Kurt started to laugh as his frantic state. "Don't laugh."

"Blaine, I want to try this. I'm just worried about getting too attached." Kurt told him pulling him into a tight hug. "I don't want to crush Becca."

Blaine pulled away to look Kurt in the eyes. "Kurt, if anything happens between us we will deal with it then. There is no sense in worrying about something that might not even happen." Blaine said placing a very light kiss on Kurt's lips.

"Feeling better?" Kurt asked him.

"Yes, being in your arms makes me feel like I could lift a car." Blaine said kissing him again.

"If I get sick I'm breaking up with you." Kurt told him as Blaine pulled him back in for another kiss this time pressing a little harder on his lips. Kurt pulled away. "I'm serious."

"No, you're not." Blaine said and kissed him again. "You know. I'm really sick and my five year-old won't be a good caregiver."

"She'll try her hardest." Kurt said with a smile.

"But she can't make me soup or get me a glass of water or press that cold washcloth on my head." Blaine said squeezing Kurt a little in his arms.

"Sure she could. She's a smart little girl." Kurt said with a smirk.

"I think you need to stay just in case I get worse." Blaine told him

Kurt just looked at Blaine with that little smirk Blaine had grown very fond of. "What's in it for me?"

"You get to sleep next to your sick as a dog boyfriend." Blaine told him.

Kurt just looked at Blaine. The smile this man had on his face and the look he had in his eyes. He was quickly falling for the man standing in front of him and it terrified him. He had never felt such a connection to any man he had ever dated and Blaine was one of the most incredible people he'd ever met. And Kurt was still trying to understand how a man as wonderful and beautiful as Blaine could possibly want him. He'd never felt wanted or loved before; Blaine was changing all of that.

"I guess that will do. You have any pajama pants I could wear?" Kurt asked pulling away from Blaine and walking back to his bedroom.

"Um, sure." Blaine said following him.

The two of them crawled into Blaine's bed neither sure what to do until they looked at each other. Blaine simply curled up into Kurt's arms and quickly fell asleep. Kurt ran his fingers through Blaine's messy curls letting them wrap around his finger the way Blaine was wrapped around his body. Kurt was a little uneasy about lying in bed with a man that he had only started dating. This wasn't something Kurt would normally finally allowed to take him over and he slowly drifted off to sleep.

The next morning the men were woken up by the small voice at the end of bed. "Daddy, I'm hungry."

Blaine immediately sat up followed slowly by Kurt. "Alright. Give us two minutes."

Rebecca simply stood there staring at her father and Kurt. "We'll be right out. Why don't you go and watch cartoons." Kurt told her. Rebecca quickly turned around and went out to the living room.

"I'm trying to prevent too much television watching." Blaine told him.

"It got her out of here didn't it?" Kurt said pulling Blaine back down to the bed. "We have approximately ten minutes." Kurt said as Blaine curled back up to his side."Are you feeling better?" Kurt asked running his fingers through Blaine's hair.

"A lot actually." Blaine told him. "It has to be you. You made both of us feel better." Blaine told him lightly kissing his chest. "So we get to go out tonight?" Blaine asked looking up at him.

"Oh yeah, we were going out tonight." Kurt said with a little smirk on his face.

"Daddy!" Rebecca yelled from the living room.

"You lied. That was not ten minutes." Blaine groaned and covered his face with the pillow.

"Let's go." Kurt said getting out of the bed.

"Fine." Blaine said and followed Kurt out of the bedroom and into the kitchen. "Alright, child, you are going to spend the night with Syd tonight." Blaine stated as soon as Rebecca sat down at the table.

"What?!" She shrieked. "I wanted to go to the park."

"We can do that." Kurt chimed in. "After the park and a nice picnic we'll take you to Sydney's." Kurt said looking at Blaine.

"I guess we can do that." Blaine said looking back at Kurt.

Blaine was falling in love with the man standing in his kitchen making breakfast for him for the second time that week. He'd won the heart of a usually shy child and helped her open up and really enjoy everything; the way Kurt did. Kurt had been in his life for two weeks and he was already dreaming about their future together.

Blaine was lost in his thoughts about Kurt he hadn't even noticed that his breakfast was sitting on the table in front of him getting cold. "Blaine?" Kurt asked shaking his arm. "You okay?"

Blaine came out of his dazed state and looked Kurt in the eyes. "I'm great." He said leaning in and kissing Kurt.

"Daddy shouldn't kiss." Rebecca said with another look of disgust on her face.

Kurt and Blaine looked at each other before they shot up from their chairs and went to kiss Rebecca on both cheeks repeatedly. "Stop!" She yelled.

Both of them sat back in their chairs laughing. "Finish your food and go get dressed." Blaine told his daughter.

Rebecca quickly finished her plate and ran off to her room.

Kurt stood up and started to clean up the kitchen a little before he went to shower. "I have no extra clothes here." Kurt said and turned around.

"We can stop by your place on our way." Blaine told him.

"Alright." Kurt responded.

They left Blaine's apartment and headed for Kurt's place. Kurt was able to quickly get around before they headed off to Central Park.

Rebecca was standing several feet away dancing to no music in grass. Kurt and Blaine sat on the blanket they brought smiling at the energetic child dancing in the park. Blaine took his eyes from his child and let them land on Kurt. After a minute of Blaine staring at him Kurt finally spoke up. "What?" He asked turning his head to look at Blaine.

"Nothing." Blaine said without looking away from the man sitting in front of him. "Everything I've said about how amazing you've been in entirely true." Blaine told him.

"Stop. You've been saying that all week." Kurt told him looking back to the child in front of them.

"Kurt…" Blaine paused for a second and noticed some girls taking their picture. "Teenage drama girls." He laughed. "I know that being with me is hard. I'm not this out and proud gay and I've got a five year old. A crazy ass mother and ex-wife. But since the only reason I was hiding from everyone else was because I thought my parents didn't know; and they do now, I want you to know that I'm not gonna hide." Blaine said taking his hand and bringing it into his lap. "I'm not gonna make this huge announcement either. I don't think it's a big deal." He chuckled.

"Blaine, you are an incredibly strong man. I couldn't handle what you have been going through." Kurt told him. "But are you sure you're ready for everyone to look at you a little differently? Are you ready to show the world?"

Blaine didn't say anything for a while. He couldn't deny that coming out might change the way people speak about him and talking about him, but he had Kurt and Rebecca. That was good enough. He didn't care what the world thought. Becca was okay with his dad having a boyfriend and everyone was going to have to get used to it too. Without a word Blaine pressed his lips hard against Kurt's not caring who was staring or taking his picture. All he could think about was kissing Kurt; his beautiful, wonderful, and perfect boyfriend. He couldn't resist. "Yes." He said after pulling away.

"I'm glad." Kurt said leaning in for one more quick kiss.

Rebecca ran back over to them and jumped in between them and sat down. "I have to use the restroom." She told them.

"She is such a smart child." Kurt told Blaine. "Come on I'll take you while your father cleans up." Kurt said standing up and offering his hand to her and they walked away.

The girls that were taking Blaine's picture beforehand ran quickly over to him to take a couple of pictures. "Hi, ladies." He said with a huge smile on his face.

"Are you and your understudy dating?" One of them asked.

"Yes." Blaine answered timidly which was met by a chorus of 'awe'.

"Can we get a picture?" Another one asked.

"Of course." Blaine said and started to pose with the girls.

"Your dad is quite the lady killer." Kurt told Rebecca as they walked to the nearest place with a bathroom.

"But he loves you." She told him.

"What? Did he say that?" Kurt asked her hoping the answer would be yes and no.

"No, but I know." She said as she walked into the bathroom.

Kurt waited outside the bathroom and thought about what the five year-old had just told him. _'She's five. Don't think about it, Kurt. Blaine is great, but you have to take it slower.'_ Kurt thought to himself.

Blaine walked in and stood next to Kurt. "Didn't realize I was dating the biggest star on Broadway." Kurt forced a chuckle.

"What?" Blain knew that something had happened between the picnic and the restroom. "Something's wrong."

"I'm fine." Kurt said reassuring him with a light kiss.

"You're upset about something." Blaine said moving in closer to him. "Because I'm not planning on making some big announcement?"

"Blaine, seriously, I'm fine." Kurt told him rubbing his shoulders.

"Alright." Blaine said leaning back against the wall. He looked over at Kurt whose facial expression hadn't changed. "Kurt."

"It was just something Bec said. Not important." Kurt said.

"But we're fine?" Blaine asked terrified that he had already screwed up this relationship.

"Better." Kurt said taking his boyfriend's hand in his own.

"Let's go." Rebecca said after getting out of the bathroom and headed straight for the door.

"She is definitely your kid." Kurt smiled and pulled Blaine away from the wall.

The three of them walked back to Blaine's apartment and got cleaned up a little bit. Kurt left and went home to change for that evening with Blaine.

"Kurt loves you." Rebecca told Blaine as they were leaving the apartment.

"Who says?" Blaine asked.

"Me. I told him you loved him too." She said sounding very proud of herself.

"That's why he was acting funny when I found you guys earlier." Blaine said to the child. "Alright, you need to not tell him that again."

"Alright. But you do." She said.

Blaine was flabbergasted at what his daughter was saying to him. He knew that he was falling for Kurt, but he wasn't already in love with him. And Kurt couldn't possibly already love him back. Could he?

Blaine got Rebecca settled at Sydney's and headed to Kurt's to take him out for dinner.

Blaine stood outside Kurt's apartment for several minutes before he finally knocked and heard Kurt yell from him to come in. "Hey." Blaine said walking in.

"Just one second." Kurt said from the bathroom. Just moments later Kurt emerged from the bathroom looking more handsome than Blaine had ever seen him before.

"You look great." Blaine said just looking at him. He didn't want to kiss him because he wanted to look at him.

"So do you. Where are we going?" Kurt asked walking closer to Blaine.

"I'm not telling you. You'll complain." Blaine told him. "Ready?"

"Yeah, let me grab my jacket." Kurt said taking his jacket off the hook and walking out of the apartment with Blaine.

They made it to the restaurant and Kurt stopped before they entered. "No, you're going in and we're going to have a great time." Blaine told him taking his hand.

"Not that." Kurt said to him. "You're sure?"

Blaine looked at him very confused. "Oh." He finally realized what Kurt had asked him. "My name is Blaine Anderson, I am a Broadway actor, and I'm currently dating my insanely attractive understudy. And I like him a lot." Blaine said pulling Kurt closer so he could kiss him. "I told you. Let the world know. I don't care. I just don't think it's a huge deal that I'm gay." Blaine told him. "It is a huge deal that I'm dating this amazing guy though." He kissed Kurt again.

"Fine. I believe you." Kurt said laughing at Blaine.

"Come on my handsome and amazing boyfriend." Blaine took Kurt's hand and pulled him into the restaurant.

"How did you get reservations for this place on such short notice?" Kurt asked as they were being escorted to their table.

"Hi, Blaine Anderson, Broadway actor." Blaine said with a huge smile on his face

"I get it. You're Mr. Big Shot." Kurt laughed and sat down at the table.

The night seemed to quickly pass by the two of them sitting and staring at each other. The occasional humorous story. They finished their meal and shared dessert before starting to walk around the city holding hands.

"Do you want me to make some big announcement?" Blaine asked Kurt as they walked into Time Square.

"You don't have to. You're right. It shouldn't be a big deal." Kurt shrugged.

A couple of girls came up to the two of them with a camera out and ready to take a picture. "Sorry. We're big fans." One said. "Would you mind one picture?"

Blaine looked at Kurt, who gave him an approving look. "Of course." Blaine said letting the girls pose and take a couple of pictures.

"We're really sorry for interrupting your date." The other girl addressed Kurt.

"What?" He was surprised that she knew it was a date.

"Sorry, it's just that one of the biggest Broadway blogs posted a picture of you two in the park today." She explained to Kurt after seeing the look of utter confusion on his face. "You're Kurt right? Blaine's understudy?" She asked him.

"Um, yeah." Kurt responded still very confused as to what was actually going on.

"Do you mind?" She asked holding up her camera.

"No."

The girl came around beside Kurt and snapped a couple of pictures.

"Can we get one with all of us?" The first girl asked.

"Absolutely." Blaine said cheerfully pulling Kurt close to him.

They took a couple more pictures and walked away. "They knew we were together." Kurt told him.

"One other thing about dating me. That kind of stuff tends to happen." Blaine explained to him.

"I don't mind." Kurt told him and kissed him hard. Kurt pulled away slowly and took in the golden eyes that were staring at him. "Um, what…you want to come…" Kurt trailed off.

"I'd love to." Blaine told him just before placing another hard kiss on his lips.

They got back to Kurt's apartment and as soon as the door was closed Blaine's tongue invaded Kurt's mouth. Blaine didn't know what he was going to do that night or how far Kurt would allow him to take it, but he really wanted to fully be with Kurt.

Kurt pulled away. "Blaine, I don't want to…" He stopped once he saw the look in Blaine's eyes. "I mean I want to." He told him and looked up and down his body. "God, I want to, but only if you think you're ready."

Without saying a word Blaine had his lips connected to Kurt's again and was slowly untucking his shirt.

"I'll take that…as…a…yes. Blaine!" Kurt said as Blaine sucked on his neck.

Blaine quickly found the one spot on Kurt's neck that was going to drive him crazy. Blaine pushed his body into Kurt's so there was nothing between them. Both of them could feel the other's hard cock trying to escape the restraints of their pants.

Kurt's hands quickly moved to take Blaine's shirt off his toned body. Once Blaine's shirt was in a pile on the floor Blaine was able to take Kurt's off of him and add it to the pile.

"Bedroom." Kurt whispered breathlessly.

Blaine pulled away and tugged Kurt along with him into the bedroom of Kurt's apartment. Blaine was beginning to get a little nervous about his first time being with a man, but he wanted Kurt. All of Kurt.

Blaine couldn't get Kurt's pants to unbutton so Kurt reached down and unbuttoned both of their pants before he eased Blaine back onto the bed. Blaine looked up and the beautiful man above him and began to wonder what he had done to deserve such an amazing man in his life.

Kurt started to suck on one of Blaine's nipples as he palmed him through his boxers. "Kurt." Blaine moaned.

Kurt disconnected himself from Blaine's nipple and looked at him. "You look nervous. I'll help you relax." Kurt started to place light kisses down Blaine's body occasionally letting his tongue slip out of his mouth and lick Blaine's torso for a moment or two. This was driving Blaine insane.

Kurt got down to Blaine's boxers and quickly took them off revealing his long and hard cock. Kurt leaned in and began to kiss around the base of Blaine's cock. Blaine was beginning to tremble on the bed while Kurt ran his tongue up and down his length.

"Oh God." Blaine moaned as Kurt let Blaine's cock sink into his mouth. After a few minutes of Kurt sucking fiercely on Blaine's dick he moved himself back up to Blaine's lips and pushed his tongue passed Blaine's teeth. The friction of their exposed cocks rubbing against each other was making Blaine unable to think.

"Do you want me to…?" Kurt trailed off and looked at Blaine.

Blaine sat up and looked at Kurt. He pulled him in for a deep and passionate kiss. Blaine started to flip the two of them over so he was on top of Kurt.

"Bedside table." Kurt told pulled out a bottle of lube out of the drawer. "One at a time." Kurt told him as Blaine moved his finger over Kurt's entrance.

Blaine slowly inserted one finger into Kurt and started to try and stretch him out.

"Bend it." Kurt told him.

Blaine bent his finger slightly inside of Kurt and moved it in and out of him. Kurt's eyes rolled into the back of his head with the pleasure that was surging through his body. "More." He moaned and it took Blaine only a second to insert another finger and continue the rhythm he had before. Kurt moaned and Blaine only took that as permission to insert one more finger and really try to stretch him out. "Blaine, please. I need you." Kurt let out breathlessly.

Blaine slowly let his fingers slide out of Kurt. Kurt whined at the sudden emptiness as Blaine fumbled trying to put the condom on his dick.

Kurt looked at him and could tell he was very nervous about this. He sat up slightly and held Blaine's hands steady. "You sure?" He asked him once more.

Blaine only nodded. He was putty when Kurt looked into his eyes with those pools of blue. Kurt helped him put the condom all the way on and then laid back down on the bed and waited for Blaine to enter him.

Blaine lined the head of his cock up against Kurt's entrance and slowly began to enter him. He stopped every few seconds when he saw a look of pain on Kurt's face. Kurt kept reassuring him he was fine and to keep going.

Blaine was finally all the way in and Kurt pulled him down so he could kiss him. He hated not having Blaine's lips on his own. They both pulled away for air. "Move." Kurt let out.

Blaine began to move in and out of Kurt. At first he was very timid not wanting to hurt him, but after a while he got a better rhythm and began to thrust harder and faster with every second.

Kurt had his hands in Blaine's curly hair needing something to hold on to. Kurt was no longer able to form any words and just moaned every time Blaine hit his prostate with more force that the pervious time.

"Bla…I'm so…close." Kurt was finally able to get out.

"Kur…K…" Blaine couldn't form complete words as he was getting closer to his orgasm.

"Please. Keep going." Kurt said to him and just as his eyes closed again he was coming all over his torso.

When Blaine saw Kurt coming he hit the edge and came inside of Kurt. Blaine collapsed on top of Kurt before slowly pulling out.

Blaine laid down next to Kurt on top of the covers and just smiled. "That was amazing." He breathed out.

"Perfect." Kurt told him stood up from the bed to get a towel to clean themselves off. Kurt got back into the bedroom Blaine was curled up underneath the blanket. "You awake?" He asked sliding in next to him.

"Tonight was amazing, Kurt." Blaine told him as he curled up in Kurt's arms. "_You_ are amazing."

"You weren't half bad yourself." Kurt chuckled.

"Not just that. I know I keep telling you this, but you're so incredible. I don't know what I did to deserve someone like you." Blaine said and kissed Kurt's chest.

"Well, you are pretty fucking incredible yourself. Not just tonight, but all the time. You're raising a kid by yourself and trying to have a career on Broadway. That's really incredible, Blaine." Kurt told him hugging him tighter as they laid in bed together.

As they both laid there they knew that this could easily be it for both of them. After several minutes of listening to each other breathe they were both fast asleep.

* * *

><p><strong>So there was smut. Wasn't sure if I should put it in this chapter, but I did. I don't really have anything to write after this so I just hope you enjoyed this chapter. Don't forget to review, follow, and favorite. You guys are amazing.<strong>

**-Taylor**


	7. Surprise Visits

_A/N: I am uber sorry this one took about a month to complete. I had this whole thing planned and I failed. Plus, I've been in class and busy writing my book and this got set aside for a while. But I'm back with chapter 7. Of course now there are rumors that we're meeting Blaine's mom and her name isn't Meredith, but too late. So I hope you enjoy this chapter._

_**Disclaimer: I do not own any of this.**_

* * *

><p>Kurt woke up that morning and had completely forgotten that he and Blaine had sex the night before. After meeting Blaine only a couple of weeks prior Kurt never thought that they would end up like this. He laid in his bed just staring at the man sleeping next to him. How? How was all of this possible? As he stared at Blaine he couldn't help but smile at his sleeping face.<p>

"Hey." He heard Blaine say slowly opening his eyes.

"Hi." Kurt said with a huge smile on his face. "So…breakfast?" He asked.

"No, just lay here with me." Blaine said tugging Kurt back into his arms. "I have to be up to pick up Bec soon and…" Blaine was beginning to second thing always bringing Kurt along when he and Rebecca spent time together. He wanted to spend as much time with Kurt as he possibly could, but he couldn't just keep sending his daughter to stay with a sitter. That was bad parenting.

"And? What?" Kurt asked. He could tell that Blaine was second thinking everything that was happening between them.

"Nothing." Blaine said wrapping Kurt up in his arms. "I just want to lay here for a little while."

"About last night. I'm sorry if I pushed or anything." Kurt told him hoping that would make the moment less uncomfortable.

"Kurt, last night was incredible. I wanted that with you." Blaine said kissing the top of Kurt's head. "Nothing to apologize for."

"Then why did you trail off before?" Kurt asked him shifting so he could look at Blaine.

"I was gonna ask you to come with Bec and me for breakfast, but I thought you might not want to be spending every second with my daughter." Blaine told him in a low voice knowing that what he said may upset Kurt.

Kurt pulled away slightly after hearing Blaine's confession. "You really thought that? Blaine, I haven't dated any dads before and I've never spent too much time around kids, but I like Becca. I like the way you are when you're with her. You're not forcing me to spend time with both of you. I could say 'no' if I wanted to, but I don't want to." Kurt told him. "I really care about you. That means I really care about her too." Kurt pressed a hard kiss onto Blaine's mouth and stayed there for several seconds. "So if you want to go out to breakfast then we can go. If you want me there."

"Of course I want you there." Blaine said reaching up to kiss Kurt again.

"Veronica, open the door." Meredith said banging her fist on Veronica's apartment door in Miami.

"Meredith, what the hell are you doing here?" Veronica asked while opening the door and trying to quickly tie her bathrobe around her waist.

"My son is keeping my granddaughter from me and his now sleeping with a man." Meredith said with a slight shudder at the thought of Blaine being intimate with another man.

Veronica let out a loud laugh. "He really is gay. That's hilarious." Veronica said buckled over in laughter.

"This is not something to be laughing over. This is your husband." Meredith yelled at her.

"No, he's not."

"You two are still married."

"For fuck's sake Meredith, let it go." Veronica said to her. "There's nothing I can do. I've already told him I want nothing to do with him or the kid." Veronica said without emotion.

"'The Kid'?" Meredith asked not believing that Veronica could care so little about a breathing child that came from her.

"Yeah, we all know I never really liked kids. You remember when I met Cooper's son. That didn't end well." Meredith chuckled at the memory. "Blaine is sending me the divorce papers and then I will have nothing to do with you or your fucked up family." Veronica said and attempted to go back into her apartment before Meredith could say anything more.

"Except I pay your rent." Meredith said sinisterly. "What happens when you sign those divorce papers and don't help me to see my granddaughter then I stop paying rent?"

"You'd actually stop my rent?" Veronica asked quickly turning around.

"In a heartbeat. So come back to New York for a few days and talk to Blaine. Straighten things out. I'm sure after that everyone will be happy." Meredith said with a sly grin on her face. She knew that Veronica loved her Miami apartment too much to let herself get kicked out.

"You're blackmailing me?" Veronica asked still not sure exactly what was going on in the hallway that morning.

"If that's what you would like to call it, yes." Meredith told her. "You have twenty minutes to put some clothes on, pack a bag, and meet me downstairs in my cab." She said and walked away.

"What the fuck just happened?" Veronica asked no one and went back into her apartment.

"Who was that?" A man asked wrapping his arms around Veronica's waist.

"My mother-in-law." Veronica responded.

"You're married?"

"Separated." She corrected him. "But I have to go back to New York for a few days. So lock up when you leave." She said throwing clothes into a suitcase and on her body. She gave the man a kiss on the cheek before exiting the apartment. "Meredith, I'm going to tell you right now that I'm not getting back together with Blaine." She said as she got into the cab that was waiting on the street in front of her building.

"I hear you." Meredith said. "Airport please." She told the cab driver.

Blaine walked back into his apartment with Rebecca in tow. "We did our nails and our hair and watched _Frozen_. Dad, it was awesome." Rebecca told her father. "But I'm hungry. Sydney didn't make breakfast." She complained.

"I want to talk to you first. Man to woman. Can we do that for a few minutes?" Blaine asked her sitting down on the couch.

"Yes." She responded with a large nod.

"Do you mind that daddy has a boyfriend?" He asked almost scared of the answer.

"No." Rebecca said rather quickly. "I like him."

"You don't mind that Kurt's been around a lot lately?" Blaine asked still very scared that his daughter's answer to one of these questions might make him start to think about breaking it off with Kurt.

"No!" She said shocked. "He makes you smile."

"You make me smile."

"Not like that." She said with a smile.

"You are five. You are not supposed to be this smart." Blaine laughed hugging his daughter. "You'll tell me if all of this stuff with Kurt gets to the point where you don't like it right?" He asked.

"Yep. It won't." She spat out. "About my breakfast." She said pointing towards the kitchen.

Blaine let out a loud laugh. "Go. I'll be right there." Blaine took out his phone to text Kurt.

**Blaine Anderson ****8:34 AM**

Crisis averted.

**Kurt Hummel**** 8:35 AM**

There was a crisis? Why didn't you tell me? Haha.

Rebecca ran into the kitchen letting the swinging door slowly stop. "Hey!" She let out.

"Shhh." Kurt told her. "You're dad doesn't know I'm here making breakfast. Shush." He said picking her up off the ground and letting her sit on the counter. "You don't mind I'm here?" He asked her.

"Why do people keep asking me that?" Rebecca said exasperated.

"Got it." Kurt said and kissed her head. "Pancakes?"

"Yum." Rebecca said with a huge smile on her face looking down on the stove where Kurt was making breakfast. "You're sneaky, Kurt. Dad can always smell food." She said.

"Hey, whisper remember?" Kurt reminded her.

Rebecca made a locking motion with her fingers on her lips to tell Kurt she was done talking.

"Bec! What do you want for breakfast? Want to go out?" Blaine yelled from the other room.

"Pancakes!" Rebecca shouted from the kitchen counter. Kurt gave her a high five and continued to cook breakfast.

"Why do I smell bacon?" Blaine asked making his way back to the kitchen.

"Busted." Rebecca said to Kurt.

"Hop down. Get the orange juice and put in on the table, quick." Kurt said nudging her.

Rebecca quickly ran to the refrigerator and got the orange juice and set it on the table. "Now what?" She asked Kurt.

Kurt didn't say anything. He flipped the pancakes onto a plate and set it in front of her. "Eat." He said and went back to the stove.

Just as Rebecca put the first bit into her mouth the door swung open and Blaine walked in. "How do you have pancakes?" He asked her.

"I don't know?" She said with her mouth full and shrugged her shoulders.

"I can answer that." Kurt said and put another plate on the table.

"How? How do you do this?" Blaine asked flabbergasted that Kurt was making him breakfast again.

"I'm magic." Kurt said with a smile. "You gave me your key and I thought I'd surprise you both." Kurt told him.

"Well, I'm surprised." Blaine said giving Kurt a light kiss. "Please don't stop surprising me."

"Deal." Kurt said kissing him again.

Rebecca made cooing sounds from the opposite side of the table and Blaine threw a blueberry at her. "Hey!" She yelled.

Blaine heard the buzzer sound and went to let them in. "You're not gonna check who it is?" Kurt asked. "You're always on me about keeping my door locked while I'm inside." Kurt laughed.

"It's probably Sydney. She texted saying Bec left a couple of things over there and that she'd be by to drop them off." Blaine explained and took a few bites of his breakfast. "We are never letting you leave. The food is too good."

"I'm with daddy. Kurt, you're never leaving." She told him assertively.

Suddenly there was a knock at the door and Blaine got up to answer it. "Veronica?" He said in shock at who was standing in his doorway.

"We need to talk." Veronica said pushing passed him.

"Can it wait? I have company." Blaine said making her try to understand what he was saying.

"Really Blaine? At our apartment with our kid in the next room?" She asked him.

"Not that it's any of your business what I do in my personal time, no, we were at his place last night." Blaine told her. "And last week she was my kid, now she's _our_ kid?" Blaine asked her.

"I spoke with your mother." She started.

"Hold on." Blaine said and walked back into the kitchen. "Kurt, can I talk to you out here for a moment?" Blaine asked and walked out.

Kurt got up and followed him. "What's up?" He asked and looked around the apartment. "Who's that?" Blaine didn't answer. "Wait, that's Veronica?" Kurt asked him.

"Yes, keep Bec occupied in there please." Blaine begged.

"Yeah, yeah, of course." Kurt said and turned to walk back into the kitchen.

"Wait." Blaine said and pulled him back into a deep kiss knowing that Veronica was watching. Kurt didn't care once Blaine had let his tongue slip into his mouth briefly. Blaine finally pulled away. "Okay, go ahead."

Kurt opened his eyes with blurred vision. Blaine really wanted Veronica to know something and that kiss displayed it perfectly. "Yeah, keep child occupied in kitchen. Got it." Kurt said and went back into the kitchen.

"What did he want?" Rebecca asked Kurt.

"Nothing." Kurt said. "You gonna help wash the dishes?" Kurt asked her.

"Um, no?" She said to him.

"Um, yes." Kurt replied. Hoping that the two of them washing dishes would make noise to show Veronica that Rebecca was happy with Blaine and Kurt and it would take up enough time until Veronica left the apartment.

"Why are you here?" Blaine asked his ex-wife. "I was gonna send you divorce papers and you were going to sign them and all of this would be over." Blaine said.

"Blaine, I've been thinking."

"Great." Blaine said sarcastically.

"I've been thinking about the poor job I've been doing as a mother." She continued.

"Last week you stated that you wanted nothing to do with us. Almost verbatim." Blaine almost shouted.

They heard a loud laugh come from the kitchen. Blaine couldn't help but smile. He knew exactly what Kurt was doing in there and he loved it.

"I've had a change of heart." She stated.

"You don't have a heart." Blaine rebutted. "I don't want you near her. I know my mother has something to do with this, but you can't see her." Blaine stated directly.

"She's my daughter!" Veronica yelled. "I have the right to see her."

"You lost that right when you walked out on her." Blaine yelled back.

"Who is daddy yelling at?" Rebecca asked Kurt setting down one of the glass she had been rinsing.

"I don't know." Kurt replied not wanting to have this conversation knowing that she needed to talk to Blaine about it not him.

"Blaine!"

"Veronica!"

"Blaine, she's my daughter."

"You lost the right to call her that three years ago." Blaine told her.

"I will be going to court for custody. After a judge knows you're having faggot sex and leaving her alone they will grant me sole custody." She told him.

"Are you kidding? I have a steady relationship with a man that Becca really likes. I have a job and keep a roof over our heads. I pay my own rent and I'm not sleeping around!" Blaine yelled.

"You don't know me, Blaine." Veronica said with nothing but anger in her tone.

"That's just it. I do know you, Veronica. And that's why I don't want you around my kid." Blaine told her. "Leave or I'm calling the cops." Blaine told her.

"I'll tell them you kidnapped my daughter." Veronica told him.

"You've got to be fucking kidding me!?" Blaine screamed at her.

Rebecca sat in the kitchen with her knees pulled up to her chest trying not to hear her dad screaming. Kurt came over to her and hugged her as tightly as he possibly could. "You okay?" he asked her.

"Daddy doesn't yell like that." She said clutching to Kurt's shirt.

"Give me one minute." Kurt said and left the kitchen. "Blaine." Kurt said from behind.

Blaine walked back to talk to Kurt. "What's up?" Blaine asked him.

"Bec's a little shook up in there. Mind if I take her for a walk?" Kurt asked.

"Um, yeah, hold on." Blaine said and walked back to Veronica. "Stand over there and face the window." Blaine told her. "Do it now or any chances you may have in seeing her are gone." Blaine ordered. To his surprise Veronica obeyed and walked over to the window and stared out it. Blaine and Kurt went back into the kitchen. "Baby sweet, I'm sorry I'm yelling. Kurt is gonna take you for a walk that okay?" Rebecca nodded shyly and Kurt helped her into her coat. "I'll see you in a little bit. I love you. I love you so much." Blaine told his daughter pulling her in for a hug and kissed her head. "Have fun."

"Ready?" Kurt asked holding out his hand for her to take so he could pick her up.

"Yeah." She said quietly. Kurt picked up and let her rest on his hip as the three of them left the kitchen.

"Kurt, I'm really sorry."

"No, gives us bonding time. I'll see you later." Kurt said and gave Blaine a quick kiss on the lips. "Bye." Kurt closed the door and Blaine went back to speaking with Veronica.

"So, you're fag of a boyfriend is taking my daughter away from me today. Right in front of me?" Veronica asked him.

"Is my mother inside your head or something? Kurt has spent more time with her and talking to her and taking care of her while she had the flu in the last two weeks than you have in the last five years!" Blaine screamed. "Why are you even here? My mom threaten your rent?" Blaine asked her. The way she did not immediately respond told Blaine he was correct. "So, you're here because my mother said you need to try and reconcile with me so she can see her granddaughter again or she wasn't paying your rent anymore?" Blaine asked her.

"Something like that." Veronica responded.

"Exactly like that. Did you know she kidnapped Rebecca from school one day when Kurt was supposed to pick her up?" Blaine asked her. "No, you didn't, because you're a self-involved bitch, Veronica. You can't even take care of yourself let alone try and take care of a five year-old." Blaine stated calmly. "You're here only to please my mother so you can keep your Miami apartment."

"Blaine, please, have a heart. I can't work." Veronica said.

"Why should I have a heart if you don't?" Blaine asked plainly. "Why can't you work? Go out and work at McDonald's."

"Blaine…"

"Veronica, I'm telling you right now you will never see Rebecca ever again. I have the divorce papers all you have to do is sign them." Blaine stated. "If I have to I'll take out a restraining order."

"Are you serious?"

"I don't want to, but I don't want you around my child ever." Blaine told her. "Veronica, I don't understand why you're here." Blaine stated after calming himself all the way down. "I know that my mother sent you in some insane scheme to see Becca again, but—"

"Blaine, you were right. It's my rent." Veronica told him.

"No, you wouldn't have fought this hard if it was just about the rent." Blaine told her. "I want the real reason."

"Blaine, there is no other reason." She told him. "I just wanted to see her a second. That's all." Veronica told him.

"If you do see her it has to be on _my_ terms and _her _decision." Blaine said sternly.

"Blaine, she's five." Veronica stated to him.

"She's smart. A lot smarter than me most times." Blaine told her. "They're gonna be back soon. You should probably leave."

"Kurt's good with her you said?" Veronica asked.

"Yeah." Blaine told her as he guided her to the door. "I'll let you know. And tell my mother to fuck off."

Veronica laughed. "Blaine, about what I was saying earlier. You're a good dad and you're right I don't want her and it almost hurts to say that looking at your face fall like it just did. But you were the parent and I was basically the incubator for nine months." She told him.

"Yeah, I know." Blaine said and started to open the door to Kurt fumbling trying to get his key out of his pocket. "Hey!" Blaine said enthusiastically.

"Daddy!" Rebecca yelled and almost jumped out of Kurt's arms and into Blaine's. "Me and Kurt had so much fun."

"I'm glad. Why don't you run to your room and take off your coat." Blaine told her and Rebecca ran back to her bedroom to take off her things.

"That's my cue to leave." Veronica stated and walked out the door.

"How did that end?" Kurt asked walking into the apartment and sitting down on the couch.

"Actually, well. We stopped yelling and spoke like adults." Blaine said sitting down next to him. "Thank you for taking Bec. I try not to raise my voice around her, but Veronica just makes me very angry."

Kurt snuggled into Blaine's side taking his hand. He didn't have to say anything to Blaine. He just sat there holding him and everything that had just happened with Veronica seemed to melt away. "So what did she want?" Kurt finally asked.

"Just to yell at me for being gay and to say I have no right to keep Becca away from her." Blaine told him.

"Wait…"

"My mother threatened her rent." Blaine chuckled.

"Oh." Kurt smiled. "Ah!" Kurt shrieked as Rebecca jumped up into his lap. "What was that?"

"What are we gonna do today?" She asked settling in between Kurt and Blaine.

The men looked at each other. "Absolutely nothing." Blaine said poking his daughter in the stomach.

Later that day Rebecca was napping on the living room floor and Kurt was fast asleep on Blaine's chest lying on the couch together watching _Frozen_ for the third time. Rebecca liked to sing along with _Elsa_ during _Let It Go_. Blaine had one hand up underneath Kurt's shirt resting on his bare back. He loved the way Kurt's skin felt against his own.

Blaine began to rub Kurt's back and just seconds later he felt Kurt place a light kiss on his chest. "Did I wake you up?" Blaine asked him.

"No. Well yeah, but I don't mind." Kurt replied lifting his head so he could catch Blaine's lips in his own. "I asked Becca how she was with what happened today. How are you?"

Blaine didn't say anything for a while and Kurt took that as a bad sign and just let it go for the moment. "I'm okay I guess. I don't want Rebecca to leave my sight. Or yours. After my mom at her school and Veronica showing up here."

"Blaine, I know it's a lot, but you can handle this." Kurt told him.

"Only because I have you to keep my head on straight." Blaine chuckled and kissed his hair. "I would have barricaded myself in this apartment if it weren't for you."

Kurt just gripped onto Blaine tighter. Everything that was going on with his mother and his ex-wife was beginning to wear on him. Kurt could see it. He wasn't the same quick witted and clumsy guy he was a week ago. "You're gonna get through this, honey."

The rest of the weekend went by without a single incident. Kurt stayed over at Blaine's and watched Blaine burn dinner. They watched movies in the living room. After they put Rebecca to bed they spent an hour making out on the couch before finally heading into Blaine's room to go to sleep.

That Monday they dropped Rebecca off at school and Blaine almost didn't let go of her. Kurt was finally able to pry him away and they headed for the Gershwin for rehearsal. They had three weeks before opening night and they were both a little nervous.

"I'm shocked that both of you are here on time today." Ivan said as he watched the two of them enter from the back of the theatre.

"Kurt's always fifteen minutes early for everything. He dragged me out of bed this morning." He said before noticing the reporters that were there to interview them during rehearsal. "Oh." He stopped dead in his tracked.

"Busted." Blaine heard Sydney say from the stage.

Before Kurt could even try to speak and explain what Blaine just said Blaine had his lips pressed firmly against Kurt's and his fingers digging into his back. The reporter's cameras were all flashing trying to get the best picture of Broadway star Blaine Anderson and his new _boy_friend.

After almost a minute Blaine pulled away and looked at the reporters. "I want you to quote me on this." He cleared his throat. "Yes, I am gay. Yes, that's why my marriage ended. No, I'm not ashamed. No, I'm not hiding. But yes, I am dating my incredible understudy Kurt Hummel." He said turning towards Kurt to look him in the eye. "And I really really care about him." He leaned in and kissed Kurt again.

"Blaine Anderson, you know how to make a man's heart soar." Kurt told him and kissed him back.

"Alright. Tongues back in your own mouths. Time for rehearsal." Ivan said from in front of the stage.

Kurt gave Blaine a quick peck and took his hand wanting to really show these reporters that they were happy.

* * *

><p><strong>Again I am so sorry about the wait for this one. For a while I was neglecting my book for fanfiction and now it's the other way around, but I am going to finish this because the story I have in my head is something I want to share with fellow fans it just might take a little longer than I had originally planned. I hope you all still read this.<strong>

**-Taylor**


	8. CPS

_A/N: HAPPY NEW YEAR! Sorry again for the delay I've been having inspiration issues with fan fiction recently. Hopefully all of that will change once the season starts back up. Though the first part of the season is gonna make me puke. But here is chapter 8. A little more of Meredith and Veronica being themselves. And some cute Klaine stuff. Hope you enjoy._

_**Disclaimer: I do not own any of this.**_

* * *

><p>During rehearsal the reporters were constantly asking Kurt questions about their relationship. 'How long have they been dating?' 'Did they meet at rehearsals?' 'Had Kurt met Blaine's kid yet?' But the one question Kurt really didn't like was 'are you afraid he's only using you get back at his wife for leaving?'<p>

Kurt finally had enough of the questions and simply walked back to his dressing room for some alone time. He knew dating a dad was gonna be hard, but he thought that it was going quite nicely so far. Nothing too traumatic between him and Rebecca yet. He never even thought about what it was gonna mean dating one of Broadway's biggest stars. He wanted to be a big star on Broadway and this understudy job was a step in the right direction, but if these reporters didn't get out of his face soon he was gonna lose it.

He decided he needed some help from a friend. "Hey Mercedes do you have time to talk?" He asked her.

"Always for my boo. What's up? Boy troubles?" She asked him over the phone.

"Sort of. Dating Blaine has been amazing." He started. "We've even, you know."

"Kurt Hummel!" Mercedes gasped on the other end of the phone. "Already?"

"It had been a while, Mercedes, give me a break." Kurt said to her. "It's not even him being a dad. I've spent a lot of time with his daughter and we really connect. It's his mother and his ex-wife and the fact that he just came out to the world and I got to sit through a round of 75 questions with reporters while he ran the numbers on stage." Kurt vented.

Kurt loved talking to Mercedes. She was always the best at giving advice.

"So Blaine being daddy isn't bothering you, but the rest of him is?" She asked him.

"No." Kurt started. "I was supposed to pick up Becca at school last week and his mother decided she better do it and not talk to Blaine about it. Then his ex-wife, Veronica, showed up at his apartment this weekend and started going off about something while I was his kitchen with his daughter. And today we walk into rehearsal and he says something slightly inappropriate with seven reporters sitting in the seats and comes out right there."

"I thought you wanted him to come out in a big way?" Mercedes asked trying to understand why he was so upset about the reporters.

"I didn't think that through. Now they're all out there wanting me to tell them when we first 'performed sodomy'." Kurt said.

Mercedes couldn't help but laugh. "Did they actually ask you that?"

"Yes, they did. It was horrible." Kurt told her. "Help me."

"Kurt, there's not a lot I can do." She told him. "If you really care about this guy you're gonna have to put up with the crazy mother and ex-wife and the reporters were gonna come after you eventually anyways." She told him.

"They weren't gonna asked about my boyfriend's and my sodomy though."

"You're gonna have to stop saying that." Mercedes told him laughing. "Is he finally divorced?" She asked him.

"No, but he's filed. It's gonna take longer because they have a kid, but it's a start." Kurt told her. "And his mother's homophobia is ridiculous! Every time she does something wrong it's because Blaine's gay."

Kurt heard a knocking at his dressing room door. "Can I come in?" He heard Blaine asked from outside.

Kurt got up quickly and let him in the room kissing him as he walked by. "Mercedes, Blaine just walking into my dressing room. I've gotta go."

"Keep your clothes on." She chuckled.

"I'll call you later to finish this conversation." He told her and hung up the phone.

"Too much baggage?" Blaine asked once Kurt had put his phone back into his pants pocket.

"What?" Kurt asked.

"I heard most of that conversation." Blaine told him. Kurt finally really looked at his face. He had heard everything and he was heartbroken.

"I just needed to vent, Blaine. It's no secret you are going through stuff."

"Stuff that you'd rather not have in your life."

"Stuff _you'd_ rather not have in your life." Kurt reminded him. "Blaine, I'm not going anywhere." Kurt told him. "I don't care about all of that bullshit or the reporters." He said sitting down next to Blaine.

"You'd probably be happier with some guy that didn't—"

"Don't even. Blaine, I'm happy. For the first time in a really long time I'm happy." Kurt told him taking his hand. "Don't try to push me away because I'll just come closer."

"Kurt, I'm serious." Blaine said to him.

"So am I. You're not getting rid of me that easily." Kurt said and kissed him. "You and me. And Bec of course."

"Kurt…" Blaine trailed off pulling away. "I just…"

"Well, I don't, Blaine." Kurt snapped. "Blaine, you said so yourself you would never be able to get through any of this without someone helping you. You need help, Blaine. You can't do this on your own. Let me help you. Let me care about you and Rebecca. Just let me be there." Kurt felt as though he was begging Blaine not to break up with him.

"Maybe we're going—"

"Too fast?" Kurt asked almost hurt. "Blaine, are you saying all of this because of that conversation with Mercedes?" Kurt asked trying to make sense of what was going on. Blaine was just making out with him in front of a ton of reporters saying how much he meant to Blaine. "If you are you really need to just stop talking."

"Kurt, you were in here complaining about dating me." Blaine said standing up.

"No!" Kurt yelled. "I was asking Mercedes on how to deal with this stuff because I want to continue to date you." Kurt was so amazed at what was being said. "I would never call up my friend to complain about dating you. I have too many feelings for you already, Blaine." Kurt could tell that he was about to burst. It actually hurt him to know that Blaine thought this way. "But if you don't want to continue any of this I understand. That kiss said something completely different though." Kurt turned to storm out of his own dressing room when he heard Blaine mutter something under his breath. "What?" He asked turning back around to face Blaine.

"Please." He repeated. "Please help me."

Kurt could see that everything going on was coming to the surface and the dam was breaking within Blaine. He rushed back over to him and held him as tightly as he could. "I promise you everything is gonna be fine." Kurt waited a few seconds before speaking again. "Just don't push me away."

Blaine held on to Kurt tighter hoping that everything bad in the world would just go away and it did; until Kurt pulled away. "I need you to help me."

"Whenever you say so." Kurt told him.

"Thank you."

There was another knock on the door. Kurt hesitated to open it. "Sydney?"

"Blaine, there's a woman named Veronica says she needs to talk to you." Sydney informed him.

"Okay." Blaine answered and Sydney left. "I can't deal with her right now." Blaine said and sat down on Kurt's couch. "Not with the reporters out there watching rehearsal and Clayton's here and Ivan…no."

"What are you gonna do?" Kurt asked sitting down next to him.

"Take a deep breath and try and talk to her." Blaine said standing up and heading for the door. He turned around and saw Kurt still sitting there. "This is one of those times." Blaine said with a smile.

Kurt got up and took Blaine's hand as they walked out to the stage to see what Veronica wanted.

Once they go out there they saw her talking to the reporters. "Fuck." Blaine said and rushed over to get her away from the reporters. "Are you nuts?"

"They said off the record." Veronica told him.

"They don't mean it." Blaine added. "What do you want? I thought we finished all of this."

"I wanted to know if you had talked to Rebecca yet." She asked him.

"No, we spent most of the weekend relaxing on the couch together." Blaine told her. He saw the way she looked at Kurt. "Yes, he was there." Blaine added. "Veronica, I just don't feel as though it's a good idea right now."

"Blaine!" She hissed.

"Veronica, leave. We'll have dinner tonight." Blaine said pushing her towards the back of the theatre. He turned back to Kurt and shot him a look.

"I'll watch her." He told him knowing exactly what he was asking him.

As Blaine walked Veronica out of the theatre he mouthed 'thank you' back at Kurt.

Kurt turned to head to the stage to start his rehearsal when a reporter stepped in front of him. "Excuse me." He said and the reporter didn't move. "Ivan, can we please get these people out of here?" Kurt yelled standing still.

"Everyone that is not in my show get the fuck out of my theatre." Ivan yelled.

The reporters quickly exited the theatre at Ivan's demand. Blaine came running back in and up to the stage with Kurt. "She needs to go back to Miami. This charade is getting tiring." He told Kurt quietly.

"We have a week before opening night. This needs to be perfect. Blaine, you need to work on the second number."

"I've been running it at home." He told Ivan and earned a chuckle from Kurt, who knew Blaine hadn't touched his music in the last week. "Quiet." Blaine whispered to him.

"Sorry." Kurt said straightening back out.

"Kurt…"

"You're amazing!" Blaine yelled.

"Blaine." Ivan looked at him as though he was five years old and was about to get a scolding from his parents. "Kurt, you're timing is a little off in scene 14 and we need to work on that. Because the rate Blaine is getting on my nerves he might not make it to opening night."

"I'm not scared." Blaine rebutted.

"Okay let's get this rehearsal started and the show performance ready." Ivan told the company.

The entire cast went to their normal places for the opening scene. Blaine was giving Kurt funny looks from the wings.

"You two seem to be doing well." Ivan said to Kurt as he jotted down some notes before telling the company to begin.

"What? Um, yeah. It's only been a couple of weeks, but it's going really well." Kurt replied.

Ivan looked over at the man sitting down from him in the audience. "You do know that you could easily have your own show. You're just as talented as Blaine and you don't talk back." Ivan chuckled.

"That's what Blaine says. One day I will, but right now I feel really lucky to be Blaine's understudy. If I wasn't I'd never had met him and I don't like to think about that." Kurt told Ivan.

"I understand. If I hadn't directed this awful show ten years ago I probably would have never met my wife." He told Kurt. "Well, I'm happy for you both. Blaine's been better since you got together. Let's run this!" He yelled to the stage.

Kurt sat in the audience watching Blaine run the show. He understood exactly why people called him 'The Star Of Broadway' when he watched him rehearse. His performance was mesmerizing to watch. You couldn't take your eyes off the golden ones Blaine Anderson.

That night Kurt and Blaine went to pick up Rebecca from her school. She insisted on going out for dinner, but Blaine just wanted to get home. He knew he was going out with Veronica that night and needed to get a little rest before dealing with her crazy that night.

Rebecca pouted all the way home until she was told that Kurt was going to watch her. She got very excited, like she does when she gets to spend alone time with Kurt.

Blaine wanted to spend some alone time with Kurt. They hadn't had any since their first night together and both of them were beginning to get a little backed up.

Blaine was getting ready to leave the apartment. "I'm hoping that this may actually go well because I'm gonna need three to four days of alone time with you pretty soon."

"Blaine Anderson, I'm shocked. And you're right." Kurt told him giving him a light peck.

"What was that?"

"If I go further it's not gonna be pretty. Just take it." Kurt smiled at him.

Blaine whined for a moment. "Okay. I'll be back later. Bye, Bec. Love you!" He hollered into the apartment.

"Love you, daddy!" Rebecca yelled back.

Blaine gave Kurt one last kiss as he left. "Bye, love you." He said.

"Love you too." Kurt responded and closed the door. "Wait what?" He said turning back around and opening the door. Blaine was standing facing the opposite wall when Kurt opened the door. "What did you just say?" He asked the man standing there.

"I'm not entirely sure." Blaine responded and turned around. He couldn't deny what he had said. He was pretty sure it was true. He fell for Kurt a little more every time he saw him or heard him laugh.

"Did you mean it?" Kurt asked him.

"Did you?" Blaine responded.

Without a word Kurt walked forward and placed his lips on Blaine's. At first it was sweet and tender, but the longing came over them and Blaine was gripping onto Kurt's shirt slowly untucking it. Kurt's tongue had made its way into Blaine's mouth. Kurt finally pulled away. "Yes, I meant it." He admitted.

"I know it's only been a couple of weeks, Kurt, but I mean it too. I love you. I really do."

"You're rambling again." Kurt told him. "I love you too."

Blaine pulled away. "I've got to get going. I'll see you later." He said giving Kurt another peck.

Kurt closed the door after Blaine had left. "I knew it!" Rebecca said running into the living room.

"You knew what?" Kurt asked her picking her up.

"Daddy loved you and you loved daddy." She told the man holding her.

"Were you eavesdropping on your father and me?" He asked the girl. Rebecca just smiled at him. "Dinner?" He asked taking her into the kitchen.

Blaine sat down across from Veronica. "What's the game?" He asked her. "You can't stand me. I can't stand you. You are a horrible human being. Why are you here?" He started quickly.

"Blaine, I know you think that this is all about your mother, but after hearing her voice and getting a quick glimpse of her. I don't know what happened." She explained to him. "She looks like you." Veronica told him. "I bet she sings like you too."

"She doesn't sing much. Well, she sings when Kurt is around." Blaine told her with a chuckle. "He's so good with her." Blaine gushed.

"You love him. You never looked like that when talking about me." Veronica said.

"I do. And you know why. I did love you at one point, Veronica. Not the way people wanted me to, but I did." Blaine admitted to her.

It wasn't a lie. Blaine really did love Veronica. There was a point that he accepted that was how he was supposed to feel about his wife. Now, with Kurt, he knew that what he was feeling towards Veronica was only platonic. There could never have been anything more between the two. And now with the way she had been treating him and their daughter he didn't want even a friendship with her. He wanted her back in Miami where she belonged. Away from his child.

"Listen Veronica. All you have to do is sign the papers." Blaine said handing her the divorce papers and a pen. "In a few months we'll be divorced and we'll never have to speak again."

"Blaine, I can't." She told him. "I want my daughter."

"You're not getting her. I will let you tell her the proper goodbye, but after that you're out of our lives for good." Blaine told her sternly. He loathed this woman and didn't want to have to be in her presence any longer than he needed to be.

"No. And I want to see her. I have a lawyer that is willing to claim kidnapping charges if you don't." Veronica told him.

"Fuck off." Blaine said and got up and left the restaurant.

Meredith came walking over. "How'd it go?" She asked him.

"I'll call my lawyer." Veronica stated watching Blaine walk passed the window.

Blaine got back to the apartment and just wanted to scream. He wanted to throw things and punch walls. How could this woman do this? Why was she all of a sudden demanding she see Rebecca? He didn't understand why this was coming up after three years.

Kurt had just put Rebecca to bed when he heard the door slam. "Shh!" He said walking into the living room. "What happened you're home early?"

"Kurt, how much jail time for premeditated?" Blaine asked him.

"Not funny, Blaine. What's wrong?" Kurt asked pulling him to the couch so they could sit down and talk about it.

"She waltzes back to New York after abandoning her child and demanding she see her. She threatened to call a lawyer and charge me with kidnapping. She's the one that left!" Blaine was beginning to yell.

"Blaine, quiet, Bec's in bed." Kurt hushed him again.

"Sorry, Veronica just irritates me."

"I know." Kurt said bringing him in for a hug. "We'll get this figured out."

"Kurt, what I said before I left. I really did mean it. I really do love you."

"I love you too." Kurt replied looking into Blaine's eyes. There was no doubt in his mind whatsoever that he was in love with Blaine.

Blaine leaned in to kiss him. It started off intense and just grew. Blaine was untucking Kurt's button down shirt. Kurt's hands were tangled up in Blaine's curly hair. Neither of them cared that there was a child in the other room. They needed to feel each other. Kurt pulled away. "I don't want you doing this because you're angry or because you feel like we should because of…"

"You talk too much." Blaine told him and made their lips lock again. Blaine pushed his tongue passed Kurt's teeth and almost ripped the buttons off his shirt. "I'm doing this because it's been too long since I've felt your body against mine." Blaine told him.

"Alright." Kurt replied. "But bedroom." Kurt said pulling Blaine towards the bedroom.

They were both hard once they got to the bedroom. "I've never done this with Bec sleeping down the hall."

"You okay?" Kurt asked pulling away.

"Um, yeah. Parents do this all the time when they're kids are asleep. It's natural right?" Blaine was beginning to have second thoughts about having sex with Kurt while Rebecca was down the hall sleeping.

"Blaine, she's a heavy sleeper. She doesn't get out of bed when she's had a nightmare. And we're two grown men that need this every once in a while." Kurt explained to him. "But if you don't want to do this right now we can wait until a time when we're alone again."

Blaine stood at the foot of his bed picturing his daughter walking in on him and Kurt. Then he looked at Kurt with his shirt unbuttoned and his hair a mess. He looked gorgeous and Blaine was having a hard time resisting his temptation. "We just have to be quiet." Blaine said rushing towards Kurt and pushing him onto the bed.

"You're sure?" Kurt asked as Blaine sucked one of his nipples into his mouth. "I'll take that as a yes." Blaine's hands had moved to Kurt's belt buckle. Their movements were frantic, but perfectly in sync.

"Just quiet." Blaine said as he removed Kurt's pants from his body. Kurt's body was aching for Blaine to be pressed up against it. It had been too long since they had been intimate with each other and both of them here anxious to be connected in that way again.

Blaine quickly removed his own clothes, excluding his boxers. He laid back down on top of Kurt. "I've missed this." Blaine said before attaching his lips to Kurt's.

Kurt's hands slid down inside of Blaine's boxers cupping his boyfriend's ass. Blaine was grinding down on Kurt making Kurt's hips buck and want more friction between them.

Blaine moved down Kurt's body kissing and licking as much of it as he possibly could without Kurt shouting in pleasure.

Kurt was fisting the bed sheets and keep from being too loud. Blaine slowly pulled off Kurt's boxers. He simply stared at his naked boyfriend for a few seconds before taking Kurt's entire cock into his mouth. Kurt immediately bit his lip to keep from screaming. It had been far too long since he had been like this with Blaine.

Blaine had gotten Kurt to the point where he was trembling on the bed; his body screaming for more. Blaine pulled away and went to get the condoms and lube out of the bedside drawer.

Blaine coated his fingers and circled around Kurt's entrance and slid two fingers in at first. Kurt grabbed a pillow and bit down on it to keep from screaming in pain. Kurt let go of the pillow. "More Blaine. Your dick." Kurt moaned trying to stay quiet.

Blaine quickly complied with what Kurt was asking of him. He slid the condom on and slicked his cock with lube. He looked down at Kurt and motioned for him to roll over on his stomach. Once Kurt had obeyed Blaine pulled his ass up so that Kurt was on his hands and knees on the bed.

Blaine lined himself up to Kurt's entrance and started to slowly enter. Kurt's arms gave out and his head slammed into the mattress. He bit on the comforter to keep from voicing his pleasure and pain. Blaine saw the way he was affecting Kurt and decided that he needed to move. He began to thrust in and out of his hysteric boyfriend. He had to move slightly so he was hitting Kurt's prostate directly.

Kurt was a mess underneath Blaine. When Blaine took Kurt's cock in his hands and began to stroke it Kurt's legs almost gave way. There was nothing like being this way with Blaine. They loved the way each other felt when they were able to make love. "Blaine, I'm almost…" Kurt trailed off burying his face into the bed to silence a scream as he came harder than he ever had before. Blaine quickly followed just after pulling out and removing the condom.

They collapsed on the bed next to each other. Blaine curled up into Kurt's arms and they lied there together looking up at the ceiling. Blaine started tracing circles on Kurt's chest. "You are so perfect." He mumbled not looking at the other man lying there.

"I wouldn't say that." Kurt responded.

"Bec thinks so and so do I." Blaine told him very matter of fact. As if she had heard her name Rebecca started to yell for her dad. "You woke her up." Blaine laughed rolling out of bed and throwing on a pair of boxers. He wasn't sure if they were his or Kurt's.

"I stayed quiet." Kurt rebutted and swatted at Blaine as he left the room.

Blaine walked into see his daughter thrashing in her sleep again.

She always told him that she didn't remember the dreams that made her scream and kick in her sleep, but Blaine always felt like she knew and just didn't want to tell him. He quickly got up and went back into his bedroom.

"She is still screaming for you." Kurt told him once he came in.

"I have an idea. You go in and see if she'll tell you what the dreams are about." Blaine told him. "She never tells me."

"She tells you everything." Kurt chuckled in disbelief.

"Really, she won't tell me. She says she doesn't remember, but I don't believe her." Blaine told him. "Please, Kurt. She loves you and I love you and you love us." Blaine asked placing small kisses on Kurt's face.

"Fine. Screaming children have never been my forte though." Kurt laughed and left the room.

Kurt sat down where Blaine always sat when Rebecca was having a nightmare. Doing this made Kurt worry that if he wasn't good at helping the child get back to sleep and not wake up in the night again then Blaine would feel as though he wasn't parent material and break up with him. Blaine leaving was the one thing that terrified Kurt. Nothing really made him nervous or scared until he thought about life before or without Blaine.

Rebecca sprung awake and clung to Kurt. She knew that it wasn't her dad as soon as she felt the t-shirt on his body. She didn't care. The man holding her was enough for her. She loved him.

"You okay?" Kurt asked softly. Rebecca nodded her head against Kurt's chest. "What happened?"

"Mommy took me away." She cried into him.

"What? You're staying right here with us." Kurt told her. Saying this Kurt felt like he was her father. Not her biological one, but her dad nonetheless. He glanced over to see Blaine hovering in the doorway.

"Kurt, don't leave." Rebecca mumbled into his chest.

"I don't know what more you want me to do?" Veronica screamed at Meredith. "I've done everything I can besides suck his cock."

"We'll save that for when we're completely desperate." Meredith said to her.

"Leave it alone." William told them both. "I don't understand. You don't want to see either of them and then as soon as Blaine says he doesn't want you around you're mother and grandma of the year? Stop being horrible people and back off." He scolded the women.

Both women ignored William's advice and walked into the other room. "Veronica, you need to get alone with that child."

"Meredith, what's your angle? I mean I know you want to see Rebecca, but I feel like—"

"Shut it. Just get close to the child." Meredith interrupted her.

"Blaine doesn't want me around. He can call—"

"Call your fucking lawyer and accuse him of kidnapping. Now!" Meredith yelled at the woman.

Veronica was beginning to think that Meredith had something horrible in her mind and that she needed to get out, but she didn't want to lose her apartment in Miami.

The next morning Blaine woke up hearing a knock on the door. He sleepily made his way to the door to see who it was. He looked through the peep hole and saw a large man in a suit holding papers at his door. He opened it slightly. "Can I help you?" He asked hiding the rest of his body.

"You Blaine Anderson?" The man asked him.

"Yes." Blaine said timidly.

"My name is Gregory Thomas from Child Protective Services. May I come in?" The man asked.

"No, but I'll come out." Blaine said slipping out of the apartment. "What is this?"

"It has come to our attention that you have kidnapped a child." Gregory told him.

"What?!" Blaine yelled. "Veronica. Bitch. Look, Mr. Thomas, my soon to be ex-wife ditched me and my daughter three years ago to move to Miami after I told her I was gay. I haven't even moved apartments since then." Blaine told him.

"I'm sorry, Mr. Anderson, but we will need you to come in for questioning." Gregory told him.

"Give me five minutes to put some clothes on. Do I need to bring my kid with me or can she stay here with a friend?" Blaine asked putting his hand on the door knob.

"She will need to be there." He told Blaine.

"She's not a morning person just letting you know." Blaine said and walked back into his apartment. "Mother fuck!" Blaine yelled which made Kurt come running into the living room.

"What's wrong?" Kurt asked him.

"I may actually hurt someone this time, Kurt." Blaine told him storming into his bedroom. "Child protective services is at my door accusing me of kidnapping Bec." Blaine went off.

"Do you want me to come?" Kurt asked him.

"This time, no. I'm sorry. I just feel like you being there will aggravate my mother and Veronica and I don't want to cause a scene." Blaine told him. "Becca has to come with me though. Could you?"

"Um, yeah." Kurt rushed out of the room to wake Rebecca up. "You're already awake." Kurt laughed walking in.

"Why was daddy yelling?" She asked. "Kurt, I like you lots, but daddy has been yelling more lately." She told him.

"Let's get some clothes on you. You and daddy are going for a little meeting with some people in suits this morning." Kurt told her pulling out the outfit that he had bought her several days ago and she had yet to wear.

"You're coming too right?" She asked putting on the clothes Kurt was handing her.

"Not this time, kid." Kurt tried to force a smile. He didn't know what was going to happen to her today or to Blaine. He knew that Blaine was telling the truth. Rebecca didn't even recognize her mother in photographs. "You ready?" He asked looking at her.

"Yup." She said with a smile. Kurt lifted her onto his hip and left the room.

"Five year-old is ready to go." He smiled as they got to the living room and met Blaine.

"Yeah, baby sweet." Blaine was trying not to let it show, but he was scared. He couldn't lose Rebecca. If he said one wrong thing today he might lose her forever. "Put your coat on." He told her after Kurt set her on the ground. "Sorry."

"Not your fault. Just stay calm and be honest. Don't go on a rant about Veronica or Meredith. That won't help you." Kurt told him.

"Best boyfriend ever." Blaine told him and gave him a quick kiss which earned them Rebecca clearing her throat not wanting to be forgotten. "We'll see you in a little while, I hope."

"You will. I love you." Kurt told him.

"I love you too." Blaine kissed him with more force this time. He really felt like it might be the last time for a while.

"Love you, Kurt." Rebecca said to him with a smile and wave.

"Love you too, kid. Hey come here." Kurt motioned for her to come over to him. "Be good and strong for your dad okay? I'm counting on you to make sure he keeps his cool. Got it?" Kurt told her.

"Right-o." She smiled and ran off to Blaine. Blaine picked up and kissed Kurt once more before leaving the apartment.

Kurt sighed and sat on the couch. He thought that the first time he was left alone in Blaine's apartment would feel awkward, but it didn't. He was too nervous to feel awkward. He did the only thing he could think of. "Mercedes?"

"What now?" She asked him obviously he had just woken her up.

"I'm sorry for calling so early I just need to talk."

"Where's lover boy?" She asked him.

"In a car with child protective services on his way to be questioned for kidnapping or something." He told her.

"What the hell happened?" Mercedes screamed. "Did he do it?" She asked.

"What? No!" Kurt told her. "His ex is back in town and she's in cahoots with his mother and I don't even know what's going on in their minds." Kurt told her. "Mercedes, I'm really scared they may get him for this. Even though he didn't do anything the system is corrupt and they might be able to get him for something he didn't do." Kurt was almost in tears. "Mercedes, I'm in love with this man and I can't lose him before I truly have him." He was in full sobs.

"Boo, calm down. I'm sure Blaine will get out of this. He is a charmer." She told him. "I know the system in corrupt, but once they see all of what has happened I'm sure everything will be fine."

"What if he loses Bec? That would kill him. He wouldn't be able to go on without her. Not even with me helping." Kurt couldn't stop the sobbing. This was one of those times where he needed Blaine to hold him, but Blaine was in a worse place than he was.

Blaine sat in the Child Protective Services office while Rebecca was in with Mr. Thomas. "I want my daddy." She told the large man.

"Rebecca, we just have to ask you a couple of questions."

"Only because Kurt told me to be good." She snapped at him.

"What is your name?"

"Rebecca Anderson." She told him.

"How old are you?"

"Five. And a half." She said to him.

Gregory Thomas showed her a photograph of Veronica. "Do you know this woman?"

"No." Rebecca told him.

Gregory looked at the girl. "Are you sure?" He asked her again.

"Yes." Rebecca nodded her head sharply.

Gregory showed her a photograph of her grandparents. "Do you know them?"

"That's grandma." She said pointing to the woman.

"You don't know the man?" He asked her.

"I think grandpa. I've only ever seen them once." She said to him.

"Okay. Miss Hannah is gonna take you to play while I talk to your dad." Gregory said motioning for Hannah to come over and take Rebecca to play.

Blaine walked into the room. "Gonna slap the cuffs on?" He asked sitting down in front of the suited man.

"Mr. Anderson, we were given a tip that you had kidnapped her." Gregory told him.

"By Veronica or Meredith Anderson?" Blaine asked him.

"Both actually." He told him. "I've spoken with Rebecca. She doesn't even recognize her mother."

"She wouldn't." Blaine said simply. "Here's the honest to God's truth. Veronica and I were married for three years. We had Rebecca and two years later I finally admitted I was gay and Veronica left. She moved Miami in the middle of the night. My mother pays her rent and she doesn't pay child support. Mr. Gregory, I wouldn't lie to you. These women have been harassing me for about a week now. I just want to live my life with my daughter and the man I love." He told him.

"Mr. Anderson, you see how this could look."

"I understand, but check my building's live in records. I've lived in the same place for six years." He told him. "I swear to you that child has only ever lived in that apartment with me. I didn't take her from anyone. Veronica isn't the mothering type. She didn't want anything to do with her until my mother threatened to stop paying her rent."

"We don't want Rebecca to be in the middle of this battle between you and your ex-wife." Gregory started.

"You will not take her away from me." Blaine snapped.

"Mr. Anderson—"

"No. If she is going anywhere she will be with my boyfriend."

"We can't do that."

"Why not? I let her stay with him by herself all the time. She loves him and he loves her. The _only_ person that cares about that child as much as I do is Kurt Hummel. Her mother doesn't give two shits about her." Blaine screamed.

"Do you have an ager problem, Mr. Anderson?" Gregory asked him trying to stay calm.

"Ever since my mother kidnapped my daughter from school one day. Ever since Veronica showed up to my apartment demanding to see the child she abandoned three years ago. I haven't screamed so much in my entire life, Mr. Thomas, but I feel as though that's all I do anymore." Blaine said standing up.

"Please calm yourself, Mr. Anderson." Gregory told him.

"Not until I am living my life without Meredith and Veronica Anderson in it. Until I am home with my boyfriend and my daughter watching some Disney movie because we were too lazy to get dressed. Not until my life is back where it was before my mother lost her fucking mind!" Blaine was beginning to shout again. "Where is my kid? I'm going home."

"Not with her."

"Excuse me?" Blaine asked turning around to face the man.

"With these accusations Rebecca will be placed in foster care."

"The hell she is!" Blaine screamed. "I've done nothing to my kid except be there for her every damn day of my life." Blaine told the man.

"Mr. Anderson, if you do not calm down I will be forced to call security." Mr. Thomas said to him. "With your temper I do not trust she is safe in your care."

"Fuck you." Blaine said and stormed out of the office. He got to the street and unconsciously reached for Rebecca to take his hand then he remembered she wasn't going to. He got out his phone and fell to the ground. "Kurt, they took her."

* * *

><p><strong>I know I ended this on a cliff-hanger and I hate cliff-hangers while reading, but love writing them. I promise you that this will be updated again sooner rather than later because I am taking a short break on writing my novel to complete this fic.<strong>

**Okay, what do you guys think of the spoilers? And if you haven't read them and want to know check out 'Elope with Me' a fic I wrote based on the spoilers. If not you are in for a treat in season 6.**

**-Taylor**


	9. Uphill Battle

_A/N: This one has a lot more of just Rebecca. This fic is not turning out the way I had planned, but I like it just the same. It only gets worse you guys just forewarning you._

_**Disclaimer: I do not own any of this.**_

* * *

><p>"Miss Hannah, where's my dad?" Rebecca asked the woman in the play area.<p>

"I will go see what is going on." She left the room to see if she could figure out why Blaine hadn't come into get his daughter.

"Bring her to me." Gregory told the woman.

Hannah brought Rebecca to Gregory's office and sat her down in front of his desk.

"Miss Anderson, your dad isn't gonna be here for a while." He told her.

"Why?" Rebecca asked.

"Your dad got very angry with me and I thought it best if you stay with us for a while." Gregory said to her calmly.

"Why!?" Rebecca yelled. "Daddy never yells at me, unless I did something bad!" She told him. "He yells, but Kurt calms him down. Is Kurt gonna pick up tomorrow?" She asked him. The man just shook his head.

The child when into hysterics. She was shouting and crying and threw Gregory's nametag off his desk. "I want my daddy!" She yelled. "Daddy!" She screamed running for the door. Hannah quickly stopped her and brought her back to the chair. The child sat there crying for her dad.

Blaine sat on the sidewalk in front of the building thinking he had heard his daughter scream for him. Knowing there was nothing he could do; he felt like he was going to die. He had never cried so hard in his life. He saw Kurt get out of a cab in front of him. Kurt didn't say anything to him. He gave him a quick kiss on the cheek and went inside.

He walked into Mr. Thomas' office to much objection of the entire staff. "Kurt!" Rebecca yelled.

"You don't know him. You see him get pissed off one time and think that his daughter is better off with you." Kurt told him.

Rebecca saw the way Kurt's face was. She had never seen him without a huge smile on his face and this was scaring her a little bit. "Kurt?"

Kurt went over and kissed the child. "You think because the _wife_ told you he was a bad father and kidnapped his daughter you know him and their situation. You don't." Kurt started again.

"Mr. Hummel? I presume?" Gregory asked him.

"Yes, that man sitting outside in the cold sobbing that the only person he cared about more than himself was taken away from him for no fucking reason is a thousand times the parent Veronica or Meredith Anderson ever have been. Get your fucking facts correct and completed before you tell that man he can't see his kid. He has given up more for her than you will ever know." Kurt told him and looked at Rebecca.

She didn't understand what exactly was going on. All she knew was that she wasn't going home and her dad was crying outside because of it. "Yeah!" She said and threw her fist in the air.

"Shh, kid." Kurt told her and she put her fist down. "Maybe you need to get the information from Veronica and Meredith. Maybe even William Anderson because Blaine is the only parent this kid has ever had."

"Mr. Hummel, we understand that you have feelings for Mr. Anderson, but there is nothing we can do at this point." Mr. Gregory told him.

"I'm not leaving here until I see Veronica and Meredith walk into this office and Blaine leaving with her." Kurt said pointing at Rebecca.

"Mr. Hummel—"

"Now!" Kurt told him.

Gregory was beginning to want to just send Rebecca home with Blaine if it meant not having to deal with screaming men for the rest of his life, but he knew he had to investigate. "As you wish." He said and picked up the phone.

"Veronica doesn't see Rebecca." He added. Gregory nodded.

"Okay, Rebecca want to go play some more?" Hannah asked her.

"Can Kurt come?" He asked hopping off her chair and clinging to Kurt leg.

Kurt bent down so he was level with her. "Look, I'm gonna go help daddy. You go play I'll see you in a little bit." He told her.

"Okay, I be strong for dad and good." She smiled and hugged Kurt.

"Good girl. I'm proud of you." Kurt said and kissed her brunette head. "Go play." He said pushing her out the door.

Kurt could hear Gregory talking to Veronica or Meredith on the phone. He walked back out to Blaine. "Hey."

"Where did you go?" Blaine asked him as he watched him sit down next to him.

"I went to talk to Mr. Thomas. He's calling in Veronica and Meredith." He told him putting his arm around the sobbing man's shoulder.

"Did you see Rebecca?" Blaine asked laying his head on Kurt's shoulder.

"Yeah, I could hear her screaming for you when I walked in. You really did a number on that kid. You gave her your vocal chords that's for sure." Kurt said trying to make Blaine laugh, but nothing. "She calmed down when I walked into the room."

"I figured. She really loves you." He told him. "Am I gonna get her back?" Blaine finally looked at Kurt with red puffy eyes full of defeat.

"We're gonna fight until you do." Kurt told him. Nothing else was said. They both sat there in the cold weather holding each other. A few photographers noticed and took several photographs of the two of them. Blaine didn't seem to care as he sat there in Kurt's arms.

"Rebecca, you need to eat something." Hannah told the child as she started down at her food.

"Daddy, would never give me this food." She said looking at the meal on her plate. It didn't look like a good meal and she didn't want to eat anything her father or Kurt hadn't made for her. "No." She said pushing her plate away from her.

"You're a growing girl." Hannah said and pushed the plate back to her.

Rebecca simply got up from the table and walked away. She didn't want anything to do with any of the people in this building. She knew what they were trying to do and she didn't like it at all. She went over and sat alone in a corner without any toys or food. She sat with her arms crossed staring at the door waiting for her dad to come in to take her home.

"How is she?" Gregory asked walking in. He looked over at the child sitting alone.

"She refuses to play with the other kids or eat anything until she sees her dad." Hannah in formed the man.

Gregory stared at Rebecca for a while wondering if there was anything he could possibly do to get to her understand the situation. "I wish I could let her father talk to her about this." He told Hannah. "But his anger makes me worry." A woman came and took Gregory from the play area. "Veronica and Meredith Anderson?" He asked the two women standing in his office.

"Yes, may I have my daughter now?" Veronica asked the man emotionless.

"Unfortunately, no. We've come across some information and I need to speak with both of you privately. Mrs. Anderson, would please wait in the hall?" He guided Meredith to the door and closed it behind him. He walked back over and motioned for Veronica to sit down in front of his desk. "Mrs. Anderson, what is your relationship with your spouse?"

"We're separated. The divorce papers are being filed." She told him with a large and false smile on her face.

"Where is your current place of residence? Please remember that lying can be looked at as obstruction of justice and there is jail time involved in that." Gregory told her. He was able to read body language very well and he knew that Veronica was uncomfortable and didn't really want to be there talking to him. The way she asked for her child made him believe that _she_ wasn't doing this. That Meredith may be the instigator of this entire situation.

"I currently live in…" she trailed off looking out at Meredith. "I live…" She couldn't say it. What was more important? Meredith getting to see her granddaughter or her apartment? She took a deep breath. "I currently live in Miami, but I am relocating back to New York."

"Really? Why?"

"So I can be with my daughter." She said trying to sound sincere and only sounding terrified of the man sitting in front of her,

"Okay, admirable. Why did you informed us that your ex-husband had kidnapped her. We did some checking he's never moved. You left."

Kurt walked into the office knowing that Meredith and Veronica had arrived. He dragged Blaine along because it was cold and Kurt didn't need him getting sick. Blaine caught a glimpse of his mother and started for her. "Nope." Kurt said pulling him back. "You getting angry is what got us here. Stay calm and stay with me." Kurt dragged him to a chair.

"Where's Veronica?" Blaine asked him.

"Probably in with Mr. Thomas." Kurt replied gently stroking his agitated boyfriend's thigh.

"Um, Kurt I have a huge favor to ask." Blaine said looking at him.

Kurt had no idea what he could be talking about. "What is it?"

"Well, there's two things I want to ask you." Blaine paused. He didn't know how to ask Kurt these things. "One, seeing how you're always—"

"Yes." Kurt told him before he finished the question. "And two?"

"This is really hard for me because of all the time I've put into it, but right now I just don't feel as though I'll be able to do it." Blaine started.

"You want me to take over?" Kurt asked him. "Blaine, you've worked too hard for this. Opening in still a week away."

"If I don't get her back I want you on that stage being a million times better than me like you are every day at rehearsal."

"Mrs. Anderson, it has been three years since you've been in the state of New York, why now?" Gregory asked Veronica.

Veronica took a moment and looked around. She looked out the window through the blind at Meredith calmly sitting in the chair directly outside Gregory's office. "My mother in-law opened my eyes to what it means to be a parent." She replied.

"Alright, please send her in." Gregory told Veronica.

Veronica quickly stood and left the room. Meredith walked in looking as though she had already won this.

Against Kurt's objection Blaine rushed over to Veronica. "Why?" He asked her. "Why are you doing this? You want to see me break? Because that's what happened. I've broke. I know you hate me and that you blame me for everything that is wrong in your life, but don't you take it out on a five year-old. That child _needs_ me. She needs a family with two parents that will love her no matter what." Blaine was almost screaming. Kurt didn't bother trying to get him to calm down because he knew that Blaine needed to say these things to Veronica and he knew that Meredith was going to get the same lecture.

"Blaine—"

"Don't. Don't you dare try to sound all sweet and innocent to me." Blaine was almost in tears again. He had lost complete control of his emotions and this was beginning to concern Kurt. If Blaine couldn't calm down he would lose every chance he had of getting Rebecca back. They had only taken her after he had blown up.

"Blaine, honey." Kurt finally spoke up and put his hand on Blaine's shoulder. "Come back over here and sit down. Let's not do this right now." He said trying to guide Blaine back to where they had been sitting.

"Kurt, stop. I want to know." Blaine pulled away from him and looked Veronica directly in the eyes. "Why?"

"Blaine, I told you your mom is threatening my rent."

"There is more to it than that. You don't like a hassle that's why you didn't want kids." Blaine told her sternly. "What the fuck does my mother have over you?"

"Blaine, you know your mother she's a great schemer and very convincing." Veronica told him. "She convinced you that you were straight."

Blaine looked into Gregory's office and saw his mother sitting there talking to the man with a large smile on her face. He reached for the door handle. "Blaine, don't." Kurt said placing his hand over Blaine's. "You go in there and yell at your mother you lose. She's gone forever. Don't risk that. They took her because they were scared of your anger; don't prove them right." Kurt told him. Blaine immediately took his hand off the handle and walked away.

"Kurt, it really is Meredith." Veronica tried to explain.

"Go back to Miami. You're not needed or wanted here any longer."

They both heard the door open and looked to see Gregory stepping out of his office with Meredith in tow. "Is Mr. Anderson here?" He asked Kurt.

Kurt pointed to where Blaine was sitting. Gregory could tell that Blaine was still fuming about the situation. "Be careful what you say." Kurt warned him.

Gregory simply waved Blaine over to the area. "I need to speak with you again." He told Blaine and walked into his office.

"Blaine." Kurt called out. "Keep your cool. If he pisses you off look out here at me until you calm down. Don't let him see you like that again. That's not you." Kurt told him and gave him a quick kiss.

"Faggot." Meredith said.

Gregory came out of his office once he had heard the word. "Please watch your language around here." He scolded the older woman. "We don't use that word."

"You one too?" Meredith asked the man in the suit standing in the doorway of his office.

"Yes." He said simply. Kurt and Blaine looked at each other in shock. They both began to think that Gregory may be a little more on their side after Meredith's comment. They knew that he couldn't make any decisions solely based on his sexual orientation, but they also knew that Gregory was not going to go easy on Meredith and Veronica. "Mr. Hummel, you as well." He motioned for the men to come into his office. Before Kurt and Blaine had sat down Gregory looked at them. "Is she always like that?"

"Don't know what you're referring to, but the answer is probably yes." Blaine told him.

"She's a real homophobe?" Gregory asked them.

"Oh yeah." Blaine answered. "I don't want to chit-chat what's happening with my child?" Blaine asked him.

"Well, I now know that Veronica does live in Miami, she admitted that. I know that Meredith has been blackmailing her. I know that Meredith is a homophobe and Veronica seems like a small one herself." Gregory stated. He looked at Blaine, who was not looking very amused by this. "And I also know that you have a small anger problem." He told him.

"Mr. Thomas—"

"Blaine, stop talking." Kurt told his boyfriend. "Mr. Thomas, I know Blaine hasn't shown who he is while speaking with you. I can honestly tell you that over the last few weeks that we have been seeing each other and I've practically lived at his house, he has not once raised his voice or his hand to Rebecca. She would be safe with him." Kurt told the man.

"I want to believe you and bring her in here and tell you all to go home, but I can't."

"She can't be put into the system." Blaine was almost in tears again.

"I'll take her." Kurt told him. "Give me the paper work. Do the background check. She'll live with me."

"Let me see my daddy first!" Rebecca screamed at Hannah in the play room.

Hannah was beginning to question why she went into this line of work. This child was suborn and was not going to back down until she had seen Blaine. So Hannah left the room and went to Gregory's office. "Can you let her him for one minute so he can explain?" She asked before she was addressed. "She is going crazy and won't eat or play. She's been sitting in the same corner for over an hour." Hannah told the room. Kurt and Blaine laughed to each other.

"That's my child alright." Blaine was still laughing.

"The stubbornness of Blaine Anderson seeped into the next generation." Kurt laughed.

"I can give you five minutes, Mr. Anderson."

Blaine almost jumped out of his chair and ran to the play room where Rebecca was still sitting in her corner. He walked in and she hadn't noticed him. She was singing _My Own Little Corner_ from _Cinderella_ on Broadway to herself sitting in the little chair. Blaine slowly walked over to her. She still hadn't looked up to see him. She figured it was some man trying to make her eat again. "I'm a huntress on an African safari." Blaine sang to her. She looked up and jumped onto her father.

"Can I go home now? I've already missed school and your Broadway practice." She told him.

"Baby sweet, we have to have a grown up talk." Blaine said taking her to a table and chairs. "You won't be coming home tonight." He said and she immediately broke into tears.

"Why? Don't you love me?" She asked him backing away from him.

"More than anything in the whole entire world. I don't want to leave you here I'm trying really hard to be able to take you home." He told her bringing her up to sit on his lap. She buried her face into his neck.

"Then why?" She asked through her sobs.

Blaine didn't want to tell her the truth, but knew that he had to. "Daddy, lost his temper with some people and they are worried that I do the same when I'm with you." He told her.

"But you don't. Make Kurt talk to them!" She said perking up. "Kurt makes everything better."

"I know. He makes it better for me too." He hugged his daughter tighter than he ever thought possible. He didn't want to let her go. "I want you to know that daddy and Kurt love you so much. Kurt will be here every day to talk and play with you until you come home I promise."

"Not you?" She asked him. She was giving him the look he loved and hated all at the same time.

"No, but don't you worry. Daddy will be back. I promise I will be back to take you home. Soon." Blaine hugged her again. He knew that it might not be as soon as he would like it to be though.

Over the next three days Rebecca had refused to eat or sleep or play with the other children unless Kurt had come in. Blaine had been so depressed he barely left his apartment and Ivan had made Kurt the lead in the show. He promised Blaine that he could come back as soon as he was feeling as though he was able to perform again. Blaine continued to go over the music and lines for the show. Kurt would record video messages from Blaine and show them to Rebecca and vice versa. Blaine would sit and cry while watching them knowing that he wasn't allowed to see his perfect daughter. Knowing that she was living in a group home and not eating properly or even speaking most of the time.

It was only three days before opening and Kurt had told Rebecca that he might not be able to make it to see her today because he had a ton of rehearsal before that Friday.

Rebecca walked over to Hannah. "Miss Hannah, is Mr. Thomas here?" She asked the woman.

"Yes, would you like to see him?" Hannah asked the child. Rebecca just nodded. Hannah picked her up and they walked to Gregory's office. "She wanted to see you, Mr. Thomas." Hannah told the man.

"It's fine. I'll bring her back." He told the woman. She left and closed the door leaving Rebecca and Gregory alone. "What is it, Miss Anderson?" He asked her.

"Why is my daddy not allowed here?" She asked him quietly.

"Sweetheart, has your dad ever told you about your mother or your grandma?" Gregory asked her. She shook her head telling him Blaine had never spoke of them to her. "Probably for the best." He chuckled. "Rebecca, your dad loves you so much. The reason you are here is because—"

"He lost his temper. He doesn't do that at me. He laughs and sings and watches _Frozen_ with me all the time. He takes me Broadway practice and to school. Kurt and me and daddy go to the park. We're a family." She told him placing her hands on his desk. "Let me go home to my daddy." She started to slightly sob.

Gregory almost couldn't bear watching the child in front of him. "Do you promise me that your daddy never yelled at you?"

"Only when I was bad. Like when I let the bathtub get too much water in it and there was water all over the house." She told him.

Gregory laughed at the child. "You did that?"

"Yes, daddy was mad, but he made a game out of cleaning it up." She told the man.

Gregory saw the hurt in this child's eyes. It was the same look that he had gotten from Blaine days earlier. "You go and eat your dinner and then you and I are going to go for a little drive, but only if you eat all your food. Do we have a deal?" He asked her holding out his hand to shake hers.

"Yes." She said taking the man's hand.

Gregory took Rebecca back to the play room and sat her down with her dinner. She quickly devoured the food while Gregory spoke to Hannah. "I'm taking her home. Other than that outburst Mr. Anderson had while he was here there is nothing to tell me he has anger problems. If either Mrs. Anderson calls tell them I am unavailable and Rebecca isn't taking visitors. I don't care what you say just don't tell them the truth." He told the woman.

Rebecca walked over to the man and woman. "I'm done." She said with a huge smile on her face.

"All of it? The milk too?" Gregory asked her.

"Yup." She nodded hard.

"Go get all of your stuff." He instructed her.

The girl got a huge smile on her face as she ran to get all of her belonging and go for a drive with Gregory.

Blaine hadn't left the couch all day. Kurt walked into see him watching _Frozen_ on repeat. "Get up." Kurt told him clicking off the television.

"I was watching that." Blaine muttered.

"Blaine, you cannot keep moping around."

"What do you want me to do, Kurt? Be happy my child was taken away from me? Try to put it all behind me?" Blaine asked sitting up.

"No, get mad that's what you should do. Just don't spend all of your time wasting away laying here on the couch every day. It's time to get up and start to fight!" Kurt told him. "Honey, I love you, but this, what you're doing, isn't the Blaine Anderson I fell for."

"Well, this is the Blaine Anderson you're gonna get until I have my kid back!" He yelled. They both heard a knock at the door. Blaine marched over and opened it. "What?" He snapped before seeing Gregory standing there with a sleeping Rebecca in his arms.

"She passed out on our way here." He chuckled.

Blaine didn't know if what was happening was real or not.

"Come in." Kurt said to him pushing Blaine out of the way. "I'm assuming that you're bringing her home for good?" Kurt asked him. He was answered with a slight nod of the head. "Here I'll take her to bed then." Kurt said pealing the child away from Gregory.

"Why?" Blaine asked him.

"I'm not an evil man, Mr. Anderson. I did what I thought best at the time. I realize now I was wrong. She hasn't eaten in days or slept. She only ate when Kurt was there and tonight because I told her we were going for a ride. She has no idea I was bringing her home; I think." He chuckled.

"She probably had a feeling." Blaine chuckled looking at her closed bedroom door.

"You've got a really smart kid. A kid that loves you more than I've ever seen. She asked to come see me today to talk about you." Gregory told him. "She told me she overflowed the bathtub and you made a game out of cleaning it up."

"We were racing to see who could the most towels before we were out." Blaine laughed.

"I can see that you're not that guy that I saw in my office. The way Kurt spoke of you while he was there and the way Rebecca talked about how amazing her daddy is." Gregory told him. "I will try to make sure none of this happens again." Gregory headed for the door without another word.

"Thank you, Mr. Thomas."

"My pleasure." He said and left the room.

"Kurt?" Rebecca asked waking up after he had put her in her bed. "Can daddy come see me tomorrow?" She asked him.

Kurt just smiled through his tears of joy. "If you can stay awake for a few more minutes you can see him right now." He told her.

Blaine walked into her bedroom in tears. Rebecca completely woke up and ran to her father. "Daddy!" She shouted as he picked her up and spun her around. "Am I home forever?"

"Forever and ever and ever and I'm never letting you leave." He said clutching her as though it was a dream and he was going to wake up on the couch with _Frozen_ on repeat. Kurt sat on the bed and watched the reunited father and daughter take each other in and just smile together. "Now that you're home I want to ask you a very serious question." Blaine told her. Blaine whispered in her ear and she gasped and nodded her head fiercely. Blaine put her back on the floor and she ran over to Kurt.

She stood in front of him and put her hands on top of his. "Kurt Hummel, will you please move in with me and daddy?" She asked him with that Anderson smile Kurt was beginning to find irresistible.

"You used the kid?" Kurt laughed and asked Blaine. Blaine only shrugged his shoulders. "Since your father already asked of course I will move in with you guys. Nothing could make me happier."

Before Rebecca was able to get to where she could hug Kurt Blaine and come in and attached his lips to Kurt's. "This is gross." She spat out.

Blaine pulled away only slightly their lips still touching. "You be quiet." He told her and went back to kissing Kurt. He pulled away again. "I love you. I love you. I love you so much."

"I love you too." Kurt told him.

"I love you too." Rebecca said squeezing in between Kurt and Blaine trying to get some attention.

"Bed time." Blaine told her.

"What? I just got home." She pleaded.

"Lay down or Kurt's not moving in." As soon as Blaine said this Rebecca was cuddling down into her bed and had her eyes closed.

"You can't do that to her." Kurt smacked Blaine.

"Why not? It worked." Blaine said pointing at the child and they both walked out of the room.

"So do you want your part back?" Kurt asked him once they had gotten out into the living room.

Blaine sat there thinking. He had spent months preparing for this part, but he looked at Kurt and knew. "No. I'll be your understudy. That's the way it should have been anyways." Blaine told him. "You go and be perfect on that stage." Blaine said and kissed him. "I know you will be. I've done the lead in a musical thing. I want to do the supportive boyfriend thing now."

"You're sure?"

"Completely. I love you too much to take this away. And you're far too talented to be an understudy." Blaine started to just kiss Kurt's face. He didn't know where he was kissing, but knew it was Kurt and that's what mattered. That Kurt was there and was going to move in and Rebecca was home and they were becoming a family.

* * *

><p><strong>Alright, I want to warn you the storm is not over. And I want to point out the update time; one day. Pretty proud of myself right about now. I hope you guys are enjoying this fic.<strong>

**-Taylor**


	10. Finished

_A/N: Okay so I'm gonna try REALLY hard to keep updating at a rapid pace. I want to get this mostly finished before I start the semester next week. I'm beginning my creative writing courses at school and will have to focus because these are the classes I have to pass with flying colors so I can become a better writer. _

_PS. Thank you guys so much for the reviews on the last chapter. Y'all are so sweet. Don't forget to follow me on Instagram (Gleek_Forever_Klainer) and on Twitter ( TaylorKlainer)._

_**Disclaimer: I do not own any of this nor will I ever own any of it.**_

* * *

><p>"They what?!" Meredith screamed into the phone. She quickly hung up and threw the phone across the room. "Son of a bitch." She mumbled. William let out a slight chuckle. "Do you have something to say?" She asked her smiling husband.<p>

"Nope." He said and walked away.

Veronica came down the stairs of the large house with her suitcase. "I'm done, Meredith. I don't want to fuck up their lives." She told the older woman standing before her. "I'll get a job and pay my own rent. I'll get a smaller place. This is just too much." She said heading for the door.

"You will not leave." Meredith demanded.

"I told you I'm gonna find a way to pay my own rent. You have nothing over me." Veronica said walking out of the house.

Blaine had gotten up early that day so he could make his family breakfast instead of Kurt doing it again. He didn't make breakfast often and Kurt had been rearranging his apartment so it was more convenient for them all. Kurt could hear him fussing in the kitchen but stayed in bed knowing how important it was for him to make breakfast for them. Blaine opened the bedroom door. "Kurt, honey, you awake?"

"It's in the cupboard to the right of the stove." Kurt told him.

Blaine rushed back to the kitchen to get the frying pan out of the cupboard Kurt had told him. "Shit." He said after he broke an egg and let the inside fall to the floor.

"Daddy?" Kurt heard Rebecca's sleepy voice outside their bedroom door.

Kurt quickly got out of bed and brought her into the room. "Dad is making breakfast."

"Dammit." They heard Blaine exclaim.

"Or trying to. How did you get any food before I came around?" Kurt asked the child.

"We went to places a lot." She told him.

Kurt chuckled. "Come here. Let's lay down and wait for daddy to come get us when breakfast is done." He told the child pulling her onto the bed and cuddling under the blankets.

Over the next several minutes Kurt heard Blaine let out numerous profanities.

"Kurt, I have school." She told him.

"I will see how it's going out there." Kurt said reluctantly getting up and heading to the kitchen. "Blaine, she has to get to school. Why don't we try this on the weekend?" Kurt asked once he saw the mess Blaine had made in the kitchen.

"I used to be able to cook; breakfast at least. Then this guy starts making us gourmet meals every day and I've forgotten how." Blaine told him pointing the whisk at Kurt.

"Do you not like the gourmet meals this _guy_ is making you?" Kurt asked him taking the whisk away from him and starting a new batch of pancake batter.

"I love them. The meals and the chef taste pretty good." Blaine told him taking his waist from behind and sucking on his neck.

"Stop." Kurt said pushing Blaine away. "I have to get this made. Bec! Clothes!" He yelled.

Minutes later Rebecca came running into the kitchen completely dressed.

"Okay, what happened here? Since when do you listen to Kurt more than me?" Blaine asked the girl sitting at the table.

"Since you messed up breakfast." She told her father as Kurt put her plate in front of her.

"Quick then brush your teeth." Kurt told her and put a plate in front of Blaine.

"Do you have rehearsal today?" Blaine asked him in between bites.

"We're running through twice today. Why?" Kurt asked him sitting down next to him.

"Then we're doing lunch. I need my Kurt time." Blaine told him. "She gets it more than I do and I had you first." He argued.

"I don't know if I should be flattered or offended." Kurt chuckled.

Rebecca ran off to brush her teeth and grab her back pack. "So lunch is okay?"

"Yes." Kurt said taking care of the dishes. "I was actually hoping to start moving in today during lunch though. I have a ton of stuff to do with my apartment. I'm gonna have to sublet it." Kurt told Blaine who was still chewing on a piece of bacon.

"What about Sydney? That girl could use a better place. I'd feel more comfortable leaving Bec with her. I'm pretty sure she's been looking." Blaine told him as Kurt took his plate away. "I wasn't finished." Blaine objected.

"Yes, you are. I'll ask today at rehearsal." Kurt got very quiet while washing the dishes. He kept looking over at Blaine. "You're still sure about this?"

Blaine wasn't sure what he was referring to at first. Once he realized where the conversation had led he stood up and pulled Kurt away from the dirty dishes. He took Kurt's hands and looked into his eyes. "Kurt Hummel, you are so incredibly talented and so beautiful up on that stage. I have starred on Broadway more times than I can count. I've been on Broadway since I was a kid. If I were to come back you'd be pushed to understudy and you are so much more than an understudy. This is your show now and I will be there opening night screaming louder than anyone else for you." Blaine said and kissed Kurt. "Don't ask again because you'll get the same answer."

"Okay." Kurt told him. "So lunch and boxes?"

"I love you." Blaine said pulling Kurt closer to him and forcing their lips to meet in a heated kiss.

Rebecca walked back into the kitchen. "Every time." She mumbled.

"She has your timing." Kurt laughed. "You get her to school. I have to head to rehearsal." Blaine left the kitchen to quickly get dressed and grab his things to take his daughter to school that morning. "Be good today." Kurt told her. "Love you." He kissed her cheek. "Have fun at school."

Rebecca motioned for Kurt to come back down to her level so she could give him a huge hug before she left. As she hugged the man she buried her face into his neck. "Bye…d—"

"Bec, let's go!" Blaine yelled.

Rebecca ran from the room and left the apartment with his father.

"Wait what? Did she almost?" Kurt was very confused. He knew he hadn't been around Rebecca for very long, but had she almost called him that? Had she almost called him 'dad'? Kurt never thought he'd have kids at this point in his life and he kind of didn't. But then he saw that little brown eyed brunette child stare at him he felt like he actually did have a child of his own. He shook it off and headed to rehearsal.

"Sydney!" He yelled once he got backstage. "I'm moving out of my apartment and need someone to sublet. Interested?" He asked her hoping she was say yes. "One bedroom. Decent rent. Closer to the theatre."

"Sure. My lease is up in a week and I haven't found a place yet." She chuckled.

"I'm gonna start moving out today." Kurt told her.

"Moving in with Blaine, huh?" She asked him. Kurt only smiled. "How is he?"

"Oh, come here." Kurt said pulling Sydney to the stage. "I just want to let everyone know. Rebecca was brought home last night, unexpectedly. Blaine is fine. She is fine. And Blaine won't be returning." Kurt told the cast and crew. "He will be here on opening night cheering for everyone though." He added.

"Cheering for you." Clayton spoke up. "Well at least we have a committed performer as the lead now."

"Hey!" Sydney yelled. "Blaine was committed." She told him.

"He spent three days—"

"Depressed about having his daughter taken from him." Kurt interrupted. "Sometimes after something like that you can't even kiss your partner." Kurt said with a stern face.

During that time when Rebecca was not home Blaine couldn't even make himself leave the couch to go to bed. He wouldn't kiss Kurt goodnight or good morning.

"Blaine's been through a lot in the last few days and I think it's best if you just be quiet. I don't have an understudy yet I'd hate for you to lose your lead." Kurt told him.

"Wait! I thought Blaine was gonna be your understudy?" Ivan stood up asking. "I'm letting him take today off. Tomorrow he promised me he'd be back."

"Well, yeah, sort of." Kurt told him.

"From the top!" Ivan yelled and the company ran to their places.

Blaine had just gotten back to the apartment after dropping Rebecca off at school. He had a hard time leaving. He didn't want to not be with her, but he was planning a big night out with her and Kurt that night to welcome Kurt and her home. They were going to see _The Lion King_ and going for dinner at Rebecca's favorite place. He sat down on the couch in his quiet apartment for just a second before someone knocked on the door.

"Who is it?" He asked walking towards the door.

"Veronica." He heard.

He quickly opened the door. "Leave."

"Blaine, I'm going back to Miami. Here are the papers. I'm not doing anything custody wise. Keep her." She let out a small sigh. "We both know that I'll never be a mom and I can't believe I went along with yours. I still love you, Blaine. Seeing you hurt like that made me realize that. I still can't wrap my head around you being gay, but it seems like you have a nice little family with Kurt. I just want you both to be happy and for you to know that I am incredibly sorry about all of this bullshit." She finished.

Blaine stared at her not knowing what was going on. Was the woman standing before him actually admitting defeat? Did she just tell him that she was still in love with him? Whatever it was he now had signed divorce papers in his hands. It was over. In just a few months he and Veronica would never have to speak to each other again and he liked the sound of that. "Thank you." He responded.

"Um, if she ever asks about me. Don't tell her the truth, please. Not even my name." Veronica asked of him. "I don't want her thinking that her mother hated her because I don't. Tell her…anything but the truth."

"That you love her so much you're willing to disappear for her?" Blaine asked her. "Because that's the truth. Veronica, you're not a horrible person like I've been saying you are. There was a time that you were full of life and always smiled. Get her back. She was great." Blaine told her.

"Good-bye, Blaine." She said and walked away.

"Good-bye." Blaine closed the door and walked back into his apartment.

**Blaine Anderson:**

**9:45 AM**

Veronica signed the papers and is going back to Miami.

**Kurt Hummel:**

**9:46 AM**

Are you serious? That's great. How long until it's finalized?

**Blaine Anderson:**

**9:48 AM**

A few months, but she's not going for custody at all. She doesn't even want me to tell Bec about her.

**Kurt Hummel:**

**9:50 AM**

That may be for the best. I have to get back to rehearsal. I'll talk to you at lunch. I love you.

**Blaine Anderson:  
><strong>**9:51 AM**

Love you too.

Blaine slid his phone into his front pocket. He was enjoying his day while watching reruns of Seinfeld on television. It was almost time for his lunch and moving session with Kurt and he couldn't get to the theatre fast enough. He managed to sneak in and get to Kurt's dressing room.

Kurt walked in and didn't even notice Blaine sitting on his couch. "Hurry up." Blaine said.

Kurt jumped at his voice coming from the opposite side of the room. "Blaine, you scared the shit out of me." Kurt told him and walked over to the couch to sit next to Blaine. "I see you were able to actually let Becca go to school?" Kurt laughed pushing back one of Blaine's curls.

"It was a challenge, but I managed." Blaine laughed taking Kurt's hand. "I know that I was a depressed nightmare this week; I'm sorry."

Kurt let out a chuckle. "Honey, I would have been concerned if you hadn't been so depressed." Kurt told him squeezing his hands. Blaine cupped his face and pulled him in for a tender kiss. Kurt pulled away. "Let's get going. I have a time limit."

The men had gotten to Kurt's apartment with several boxes to pack away his things and take them to Blaine's apartment. "What all do I need to pack to take to your place?"

"Your not." Blaine answered going through Kurt's things. "Your sheets. I love your sheets." Blaine perked up and pulled Kurt to the bedroom.

"I know where you're going with this and not now." Kurt told him as Blaine began to naw at his neck. "Blaine, seriously. If we actually want to get food and pack up my stuff we have no time for this." Kurt wanted to pull away, but his body wasn't allowing him to do so. The way Blaine was moving his tongue around on his collar bone was making him putty. "No." He finally said pushing Blaine off of him. "If you help me now and get most of my stuff moved then go get lunch together. I'll reward you after dinner tonight."

Blaine didn't bother to think. He quickly stripped the bed and began folding the sheets he was so fond of to put them into a box that Kurt had put in front of him.

They spent a half an hour going through Kurt's bedroom making sure he had everything packed up. Kurt was still a little shocked that he was moving in with a man. And the man's child. He didn't stop to think about what that was going to mean with Rebecca he just knew that he needed to be with them as much as he could.

Blaine was attempting to be helpful by packing the suitcases, but Kurt had to go back and redo all of the packing because it wasn't up to his specifications. They had gotten all of Kurt's clothes and bed sheets back to Blaine's apartment and Kurt was already late for rehearsal.

"Being late once isn't gonna kill you." Blaine told him as he opened the suitcase.

"Well, if you hadn't tried to have sex five times I wouldn't be late." Kurt laughed as he hung up some of his clothes.

"What are you wearing to the carpet on Friday?" Blaine asked Kurt.

"I was thinking just my black tux. You?"

"I was gonna go simple like that too." Blaine picked up a picture frame from one of the boxes. "Since when do you have a picture of my daughter?" Blaine asked him showing Kurt the photo.

"I took that the day we went for the picnic in Central Park. The child is so beautiful I had to frame it. Plus, I made me feel closer to the two of you. I got to see it every night." Kurt told him. "There should be another one in there of the two of us the day we went to Mercedes' concert."

Blaine began to dig around in the box and found the picture. "Why didn't I notice this before? I've slept over at your apartment." Blaine said putting the picture on the dresser next to the one of Rebecca. Blaine pulled out another frame. "These your parents?" Blaine asked holding up the photo.

"Yeah, I wish they lived closer so you could have met them before now, but they'll be in town this weekend for opening." Kurt told him.

"We should do something with them after one of the shows." Blaine told him. "I can't wait to meet them. You talk highly about them."

"They're great." Kurt said looking at the picture. "Okay, let's go get some take out because I really have to get back." He said setting the picture on the dresser.

The men left the apartment and headed to get some food.

"That little fucking bitch!" Meredith yelled as she paced around her living room blocking the television from William.

"Looks like it's over." William told her.

"Never." She stated.

"Meredith, if you don't stop this I'm leaving." William said straight. "I'm not going to deal with you being an insane bitch to our son and granddaughter." He told her standing from the couch.

Meredith watched as her husband left the room and headed to the bedroom. Was getting her granddaughter worth losing the man she loved. Or was her marriage over? At the moment all she could truly think about was Veronica leaving her to finish what they had started. Meredith was not going to be told she couldn't see her own flesh and blood. She wasn't going to go down without a fight.

**Kurt Hummel:**

**1:54 PM**

I got yelled at.

**Blaine Anderson:**

**1:55 PM**

I'm sorry.

**Kurt Hummel:**

**1:56 PM**

I kind of a massive favor to ask you. Hold on I'll just call you.

"Hello?" Blaine said answering Kurt's phone call. "What's the favor?" He asked.

"My parents got an earlier flight into town and I don't want them trying to maneuver around New York. My dad is horrible with directions." Kurt started.

"Kurt, when I met your parents I was kind of hoping you'd be there." Blaine told him knowing what Kurt was about to ask him.

"And I would have liked it you had been there when I met your child." Kurt rebutted. "I know this is asking a lot, but because I was late Ivan isn't letting me go to pick them up." Kurt told him trying to sound needy so Blaine wouldn't be able to say 'no'.

Blaine sat on the other line and looked down. "That means I'm gonna have to put on pants doesn't it? What about Bec?"

"Pick her up on your way. And you were gonna have to put on pants anyways. You should have already left the house to get her." Kurt told him. "Blaine, I owe you big time for this."

"Yes, you do. We're gonna get Becca to love your parents and send her with them for the weekend. And you'll repay me then." Blaine told him while he struggled to put his pants on with one hand.

"We'll see." Kurt couldn't hide the fact that the sound of an entire weekend alone with Blaine was getting him excited. "Take them for something to eat and do not let them pay." Kurt told him. "I'll see you tonight. I love you."

"I love you too." Blaine said and hung up the phone.

Blaine ran to Dalton to get Rebecca then headed for the airport. "We're gonna meet Kurt's mom and dad." Blaine told her in the cab.

"Cool." She said excitedly.

Blaine was beginning to get nervous. Kurt had told him that he informed his parents that Blaine was going to be there to get him, but meeting the boyfriend's parents was always nerve racking. Especially since Blaine was a dad, had only just come out, and had an insane ex-wife. But Blaine could never really say 'no' to Kurt. Kurt had this hold over him that just made him agree to anything. Kurt had learned how to ask for things with a certain tone of voice that made Blaine crazy.

Blaine was standing in the baggage claim area of JFK airport looking for the familiar bald head. Hoping that he'd recognize them from the picture. He finally saw him. With Rebecca on his hip he walked over to a man and a woman picking up their luggage. "Mr. Hummel?" Blaine asked.

The man turned around. "Blaine Anderson, I presume?" Burt asked.

Blaine simply nodded his head.

"Who is this beautiful girl?" Carole asked tugging on Rebecca's pant leg.

"Rebecca Anderson." She said proudly. Kurt had really managed to get the child out of her shell and not be as shy as she used to be. "This is my daddy." She said pointing to Blaine.

"He is?" Burt asked her handing Carole her suitcase.

"Here I got that." Blaine said reaching for it.

"What's your name?" Rebecca asked Carole.

"I'm Carole Hummel. I'm Kurt's step-mom."

"I have a cab waiting." Blaine told Burt.

"Great." Burt replied. "Kurt said he's at rehearsal and didn't want us wondering around alone. He does realize that I'm an adult? His father?"

"He's really cautious. I'm not allowed to go to the bathroom alone when we're out." Blaine chuckled.

"How long have you two been together?" Burt asked him.

"As weird as it sounds, to both us actually, only a few weeks, but it feels like I've been with him my entire life." Blaine told the older man walked beside him.

Rebecca had hopped out of Blaine's arms and was walking hand in hand with Carole out of the airport. "How old are you?" Carole asked her.

"Five and a half. I'm in kindergarten at Dalton." She told Carole.

Carole was instantly in love with the little girl holding her hand. She had always wanted a daughter, but she always loved her sons.

They got to the cab and Blaine put the suitcases in the trunk of the car. Carole sat in the front while the rest gathered in the back of the vehicle. "Kurt said you might like to go get something to eat?" Blaine asked trying to break the silence. "We can go somewhere after dropping the bags off." He suggested.

"Sardi's!" Rebecca yelled.

"That's her favorite place." Blaine chuckled.

"What about Kurt?" Rebecca asked her dad. "He has to come. We can go get him at Broadway practice." She told her dad.

"Kurt got in trouble because daddy made him late this afternoon. So he can't leave." Blaine told his overly excited daughter.

"We can watch." Rebecca said as though it was the obvious choice.

"Watch Kurt rehearse for his first Broadway show?" Burt thought out loud. "That sounds nice. Then we all go out for dinner. On—"

"Us." Blaine interrupted Burt. "Kurt insisted I take you for food. Are you sure not just a little hungry? We can grab take out and eat at the theatre." He suggested.

They got their food and dropped off the suitcases at the hotel and made their way back to the theatre. "What's with all of the press?" Blaine asked as the car pulled up to the curb. Blaine paid the driver and they all began to file out.

"Blaine!" One of the reporters screamed. They all turned and bombarded the group.

"Is it true your daughter was taken from you?" One asked as Blaine quickly grabbed Rebecca and placed her on his hip.

"Blaine, are you really abusing your new boyfriend?" Another asked and earned a very dirty look from Burt.

"We should just walk and get inside. I'll explain." Blaine said ushering Burt and Carole into the theatre.

Once the door was closed Blaine saw Burt's angry face. "If you are abusing my son…" Burt started.

"Rebecca was taken from you?" Carole asked.

"It's a really long story. We should talk in my dressing room." Blaine said and started for backstage. "You go watch Kurt." He told his daughter who quickly ran into the theatre and started to clap for Kurt who was singing on stage.

"What are you doing here?" Ivan asked the child as she got up to wear he was sitting and sat down next to him.

"Kurt's mommy and daddy are here. They wanted to see him practice Broadway." She told him. She then turned her attention back to Kurt on the stage.

"I have never hit or abused Kurt in any way. I don't know where that accusation came from." Blaine started. "And Rebecca was taken from me a few days ago, but it was a misunderstanding. My ex-wife and mother were in cahoots in trying to prove me an unfit father."

"Ex-wife?" Burt asked him. "How long?"

"We've been separated for three years. I just filed for divorce because I fell in love with Kurt." Blaine answered him.

"What was this misunderstanding?" Carole asked him.

"Well, my mother kidnapped Becca from school several weeks ago and when I told her to never come around again she got mad." Blaine started. He continued to tell the couple the entire story and when he finally finished they sat there in shock.

Kurt swung the door open. "I heard you were here." He said placing a kiss on Blaine's lips.

"Honey, there is a lot of press outside with these crazy accusations of abuse." Blaine stated.

"That's wonderful. Dad I swear Blaine has never hit me." Kurt quickly turned remembering his parents were in the room. "Well except the time he was gesturing and accidentally smacked me in the face."

"I'm still really sorry about that." Blaine said lightly touching Kurt's face.

"They know about last week. The press anyway." Blaine told him.

Kurt looked at him shocked. "How?"

"I'm gonna guess my insane mother." Blaine told him. "I just want this to be over with. I can't take it any longer. This is too much on me and you and Bec."

"So your mother is behind everything?" Burt asked the men standing there. Blaine nodded to him. "Why?"

Kurt raised his hand. "Because I'm gay and love your son." Blaine told him. "Funny thing, I thought it was gonna be my dad that hated who I was. He doesn't like it, but he's not an ass. My mother psycho." Blaine said looking at Kurt. Kurt saw him staring and turned to him. Neither of them said anything they just stood there holding each other.

Kurt knew that what Blaine was going through was hard and it killed him that he didn't know how to fix it. He wanted his happy and goofy Blaine. Not the one that jumped awake every night when the neighbors stumbled home and ran into the door.

Burt took a look around Blaine's dressing room. There was a half dozen photos of him and Kurt and another three dozen of Rebecca lining the walls. He knew instantly that Blaine was a good man and that whatever was going on with him and his family needed to be resolved. He wasn't going to let his son be pulled into this mess. He had to help sort it all out. "I have some pull with law enforcement. We might be able to help."

* * *

><p><strong>Alright. I hope you like this one. No smut (sorry). Soon I promise. And the Glee premiere is on Friday and I'm super pumped. Excited for Klaine angst. It fuels me. But as I said at the beginning of this I'm gonna try to update a few more times this week to get more written. You guys are so awesome. Don't forget to favorite or follow or review or tell everyone about this.<strong>

**-Taylor**


End file.
